It's Always You
by lovemelovemeonlyme
Summary: Demi is in love with Selena who makes her life a living hell. Selena is heart broken because of Demi. She still loves her but wants to make her feel what she felt...worthless. What did Demi do to get treated so badly? Cruddy summary. Good story. (Contains drug abuse, self harm, and purging. If it will trigger anything...please don't read. But if not, go ahead and read)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I got a new story, I'll work on both stories at once but I'm focusing on my other story the most. I'll update this every other day. If any self harm, substance abuse, or purging may trigger you. Please don't read. But if that isn't the case..then go ahead and read. And maybe review? (:**

**Demi's POV:**

Just another day in this hell hole that people call school. I told my parents to let me be home schooled but they refused. They said and I quote, "It's better for you to be in public school, you won't be able to make friends while being home schooled." What difference does that make? I'm a Senior in high school, with no friends. Why no friends? Because of a girl named Selena. It can take one person to ruin your life. It wasn't always like this though. It started in 10th grade.

I'm at school right now, first day back since this summer and I'm going to try to avoid her as much as possible. I went through the halls with my head down trying to avoid eye contact. I bump into many shoulders heading to my locker, thankfully I made it to my locker without seeing h- ..shit. Thought to soon, "Hey Demetria! I don't see why you bother putting makeup on. It doesn't hide your ugliness" And comments like that from her just make me want to strangle her. But I can't. Why? I am in love with the girl who destroys me and makes my life a living hell every single day. I could never hurt her.

I used to always be head strong, I didn't take shit from anyone. But that one summer changed everything. I just kept my gaze straight ahead and my head into my locker putting my bag into it and I heard her clear her throat. I turned around but I kept my head down with an emotionless face, "What you whore? No comebacks this year?" She walks closer to me and I just stood still. She put her hand on my cheek caressing it, "I didn't think so." She whispered to me. Her tone was a bit different than usual.

She shoved me into my open locker door and I winced at the door's impact. She walked away and looked over her shoulder,"You're pathetic." Her voice was filled with hatred. I felt a knot in my throat and I ran to the school bathroom that was near the school's entrance. The class bell already rung and everyone was already in there classes, I felt my breakfast come up as I entered the bathroom, I kicked the stall door and it closed behind me. I emptied what was inside my stomach. Some blood came out but that is from throwing up so much and doing damage to my throat. I seriously wanted to stop throwing up but my stomach won't hold anything anymore because it isn't used to holding food.

I heard footsteps and giggling coming to the bathroom,"Oh my gosh Taylor, how many guys did you date this summer exactly?"

I heard Taylor giggle,"Just the guys I told you about. No more than that actually. Well, there is something I need to tell you. It's kind of a dirty little secret, wanna hear it?"

I heard a slap,"No way, Taylor Swift has a dirty little secret? Please tell." I heard Miley.

"Okay Miley, but you have to keep it between us okay?" She said in a whisper.

"Okay okay! Just tell me!" Miley said excited.

"Well, you know Justin? Selena's boyfriend for two years?"

"Yeah, what about the little freak?" I wanted to laugh at Miley's tone of voice

"Well, me and him hooked up a lot over the summer, he told me Selena hasn't gave it up to him." I rolled my eyes.

"Taylor, you are honestly the worst friend anyone could ever have! What the hell is wrong with you? Selena is supposed to be your best friend!" I agree with Miley. I would step out of the stall but I want to listen to this interesting conversation.

"Yeah but Justin was there and was sexually frustrated and so was I, I'm a very good friend to Selena actually so fuck you for saying that." I shook my head.

"You know what Taylor, I can get sexually frustrated too, but you don't see me going around stealing boyfriends do you? They call those whores now a days!"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Miley, I thought out of all the people you would have understood?"

I heard Miley scoff, "Why would I understand you fucking someone elses boyfriend? You need to tell Selena because she will find out soon enough." I hear someone walk out fast and footsteps following. I stepped out when the coast was clear and I walked to the chemistry class I had. The door was locked from the outside so I had to knock and the teacher opened the door shaking his head,"Lovato?" I nodded my head,"You are late, do you have an excuse as to why?" I shook my head and kept my head down low,"You don't talk much do you?" I don't answer but for the first time today I picked my head up and made eye contact with the teacher. He gave me a warm smile, "Gomez!" My eyes widened and I looked down, "Yeah?" She replied back.

"Your lab partner is Lovato here." Some people in the class laughed. She started to claw at the desk and her jaws clinched together, "Please can I switch partners. I really can't work with someone who I don't get along with." I keep looking at the ground waiting and hoping he would give us different partners, "I'm sorry Gomez, we all work with people we don't like. So get used to it, Demi here seems like a nice girl here. So work it out." I sighed silently and looked up and walked around to get to my desk where Selena is, someone stuck there foot out,"Watch it fat ass." Justin is such an asshole. Why does Selena even like him? The Selena I knew wouldn't even have a second thought about dating a guy like him.

He is your typical jock and Selena is now your typical cheerleader. The Selena I once knew wasn't ever a bitch. The one I knew was the sweetest, we have done many things together. Couple things, but we never made it official. She never hated me until we were in 10th grade, I don't know what happened to us. She was my best friend. She liked skinny jeans and converses much like I did. I still wear my skinny jeans, converses and band t-shirts. I'm wearing a lot of bracelets on both of my wrist covering my cuts. Why do I cut? I feel numb, I need to feel something. When I cut I feel more alive because the pain is real and it is something to feel.

I walked to my chair that was beside hers and she was talking to Justin about her summer. If she only knew what he did this summer. I hate the stupid prick, she may hate my guts but that doesn't mean I hate her. Like I said I'm in love with her. I don't know how I still am. Her words hurt, I always cared about what she thought about me. I slid my chair away from her a bit and she looked at me, I can see her in my peripheral vision, I listen to the teacher who was putting a dvd of lab safety rules in the dvd player. The flat-screen was up on the wall and he turned the lights off and I folded my arms and laid my head down resting on them watching the lab film. Why can't this day end already? Senior year is supposed to be the best year ever. I don't see that happening anytime soon..

**Selena's POV:**

We are watching some lab rules film right now and all I can think about is the girl who is beside me. She broke my heart the summer after freshman year, I loved her then and maybe still do. All my anger and disappointments, I take it on her. She doesn't deserve it, maybe she does.

Have you ever thought you had something good, but realized..it was never yours to begin with? Yeah, that's what happened with me and Demi. I saw her with someone else that night, the night i was going to tell her how I felt. But instead, I went home after that night thinking about her. Crying over her for nights. Weeks even. Hell...even months. My heart was shattered to pieces. That summer, I spent it picking up the pieces of my shattered heart and shut myself in my room eating my feelings pretty much. My heart has never really healed. Sometimes I still wake up crying out her name. Dreams of her and I wake me up. The pain is so bad it hurts me physically. I would cry until my eyes became raw.

I never returned her texts or calls. When she came over, I told my mom to tell her I wasn't home. And my revenge? To make her life a living hell. I really only meant it to last throughout 10th grade but everyone else started to tag along in the name calling which pissed me off because I don't mean any of those words and hearing others talk shit just makes it worse. I can't stop something I started. I want her to feel what she made me feel.

Worthless. Was I not good enough for her? The lab movie is still playing and I glance at Demi who was laying on her arms looking at the screen. She looks different this year. Her hair is cut differently. Her hair is black and she has side bangs. Her skin looks flawless, it was kissed by the sun. It was so tan. She is beautiful. She hasn't said one word to me or even looked at me since 10th grade. I honestly think i'll never see them eyes look at me again or hear her voice.

I miss it, but it's my fault that she is like this now. I look back at the screen. Someone behind us throws a paperball at Demi's head and I turn around to see Chase and I shake my head at him, "What dude? It's funny!" I fake chuckle at him,"It is but dude seriously? Paperballs? What are you in middle school now?" He put his hands up like he was surrendering. I waved at Taylor who was sitting beside Chase. Taylor is a very good friend. She is practically my bestfriend. I looked back to Demi who didn't look offended by the paper being thrown at her. I sighed and slouched in my chair. It's going to be a very long year...


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's POV: **

The credits rolled and the teacher turned the lights on. The sudden brightness stung all of our eyes, "Oh, sorry guys, I should have given you a three-second warning." Everyone muttered a yeah all around the room, "Okay okay guys, I will next time. We have 10 minutes left of class, do whatever you want with it. We are done with everything for today." The class cheered and I took my phone out of my hoodie pocket along with my headphones to listen to music.

I scanned through my music and I stopped at 'Who You Are' by Jessie J. I felt another paper ball hit my head and I felt a little annoyed so I turned up my volume on the music. I shut out the world around me closing my eyes laying my head back down. Time flew by faster than I thought because Selena jerked the headphones out of my ears as the bell went off.

I grabbed my bags and went to my next class which was Algebra. I got dirty looks from most of the people as I entered the classroom. The sad thing is, i grew up with all these people. We were all friends until me and Selena stopped hanging out. The only person who doesn't talk about me is Miley. She was the closest thing to a best friend when everything was fine.

The next class I had was gym, I'm pretty athletic or I used to be anyways. I'm pretty weak now due to lack of eating this past summer. I quit softball in 10th grade. I couldn't handle being bullied by my own team. Miley was on the team, she tried helping but I told her to stop because it would only bring her down too.

Walking down the hallways or going to lunch is usually the hardest parts of my day in school. Luckily this year I'm a Senior and can leave during lunch if I wish. I went through the double doors in the gym and headed towards the girls locker room to change out into my gym clothes. The locker room was clear, I went to a locker to put my stuff in as I got changed. I took my pants off and I put my gym shorts on. I took my shirt off and I heard snickers behind me along with whispers, "Oh my gosh, look. She looks like a fucking whale." People really got it out for me. I used to get along with Taylor very well, "Shut up Taylor, leave her alone. I'm surprised she hasn't whooped your ass yet. I don't understand why everyone is so against her."

I looked behind my shoulder and I seen Miley and Taylor at a locker behind me rolling their eyes at each other. I put my shirt on and then my shoes. I headed out to the gym to sit on the bleachers waiting for the others. I played with my fingers and the last person I wanted to be alone with comes out of the locker rooms to sit at a bleacher that is above mine. She began playing with my hair and I tensed up,"What's the matter Demetria? I thought you used to like it when I played with your hair like this?" I kept frozen until the rest of the gym class came in and the coach whistled for us to do eight laps around the gym.

I got off the bleachers away from her and ran by myself while the others ran in separate groups. Miley was behind me while Selena and Taylor were walking with the rest of the cheerleaders. They get away with not running because of the simple fact that they are cheerleaders. Miley ran up beside me. I looked at her for the first time in what seems like forever and she smiled slightly at me. I looked ahead of me and we continued our pace together like we did when we practicing for softball. At those times I was actually happy, but now I'm like a speechless hopeless girl, lost in her thoughts who is being spat at with insults from left to right.

We heard the whistle blow and the coach gathered all of us girls to one side of the gym as the guys occupied the other side. "Alright girls, I need two team captains. Miley and Selena you choose your teammates. Flip a coin and whoever wins gets the first choice." Miley and Selena walked to the coaches side and he asked Miley heads or tails, "Tails!" Coach flipped the coin and it landed on tails. Miley smirked at Selena who had her arms crossed,"Whatever Miles."

I walked away from the front of the girls to get behind them, "Demi come on, be on my team." The blood rushed to my face and Selena let out an humorless laugh,"Are you trying to lose Miley? Seriously, I thought you were smarter than to actually let a real loser be on your team." I felt Selena's eyes burn through me but I refused to make any eye contact with her. I haven't spoken a word to anyone for a while now besides my family, I would talk to people when it was only necessary.

That last time I looked into her eyes I saw disgust. Miley folded her arms, "Stop bitching Selena. Demi has bit down on her tongue too long. I'm surprised she hasn't bitched you out yet, so consider yourself lucky." Miley's eyes narrowed at Selena. Selena rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Demi can't and wont do shit! Look at her, she is defenseless. She has no backbone!"

The coach was rubbing his temples, "Enough girls! Demi come on, stand beside Miley." His voice was filled with frustration. I walked to Miley and I still felt her eyes on me as I stood next to Miley who put her arm around my shoulder while her and Selena picked their teams. Selena of course had Taylor on her team and the cheer bitches. The game started and Miley set the ball. It was a very intense moment of keeping the ball from hitting the ground.

The ball came to me, I hit it towards Miley who bumped it up and I spiked it scoring the first point. For the first time in a while I was actually smiling a real smile and I looked next to me at Miley who gave me a high-five, "Stay happy, it's a beautiful look on you." She gave me a smile and we kept the game going, Taylor ended up quitting because her wrist needed a break. It was an uneven number and so Miley ran over to the bleachers where Taylor was.

I was up in front in the middle across from Selena, "Come on fat ass, hit the ball already." She said laughing. Something came over me, Miley is right. I have been bitting my tongue for far too long. I looked up and connected my eyes with hers for the very first time in two years. She seemed shocked when I did so and she jerked a bit. I shocked myself by doing so as well. Two years of hell, it ends now. I don't need this anymore.

I threw the ball down making an echo through the gym making everyone stop what they were doing to watch. I never left the starring contest through the net. I dunked under it and came closer to her. She stood frozen, I clenched my jaw and she was shaking like a tree under my gaze. Mummers were all around us. The gym was still but I heard whispers all the way around.

I felt a hand on my arm and I pushed it away but as soon as I did I felt it back on me again. I looked beside me, it was Miley looking between me and Selena, "Demi, come on let's go. You don't need this childish shit." I looked back at Selena who was looking terrified and I cleared my throat to begin to talk, "I'm coming Miley, but first. I want to say something to Selena." My voice was calm and monotonic. Miley let go of my arm and nodded,"Okay Dems, I'll be waiting for you in the locker rooms. Coach is in his office. We can do whatever now." I nodded my head and gave Miley a slight smile,"Thanks I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that Miley patted my back and everyone else scattered around the gym. I crossed my arms and looked back at Selena who was teary eyed, "I-i..I-i d-didn't know if you were g-going to look at me ever a-again." Her voice was small and child like. I shook my head,"I didn't either to be honest." She left my gaze and looked at her feet but my eyes never left her, "Why do you hate me Selena?" My voice was filled with determination mixed with a taste of bitterness as it rose a bit. Tears fell from her eyes and I wanted to wipe them away but I decided against it.

She took a shaky breath and looked back up at me with her big brown eyes that I loved from the start, "Demi, I-i don't hate you." She looked at her hands and started playing with them. A bit of confusion transpired on my face,"Then why?" I cross my arms and sighed,"Why all these rumors about me being pregnant, fucking guys at my gigs for money. Really Selena? And all these fucking insults they have broken me beyond repair, especially the ones from you. Do you have any clue what is happening to me?" I was grinding my teeth and clenching my jaw out of frustration. Selena's mouth opened and clamped shut again thinking she looked away at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry De-" I let a short humorless laugh that made her jump and look back up at me,"No, don't you try to even apologize. If you only knew what I go through everyday then maybe you would see why I have such a hard time accepting any apologies. I'm going to go now. I honestly don't care what you do or say to me anymore. I've dealt with your shit long enough, I have kept quiet and kept my peace. So you know what? Forget your sorries, I don't want them. You can move that stick aside that's in your ass to make room for your apologies. I really don't care." Selena's eyes were shut. I knew what I said hurt her, but she has no right to treat me like shit.

I left Selena standing there speechless. I walked back to the locker room to cool off a bit, as I came in I seen Miley sitting down on the bench on her phone. I sat next to her, "Hey Miley, whats up?" she looked at me smiling, "Nothing, just missing my best friend that's it Dems. How are you though?" I smiled back at her, "I've missed you too Miley." And I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll be okay, don't worry about me." She put her arm around my neck, "I'll always worry about you, you know that. I'm tired of seeing you getting treated like shit. I know you told me awhile back to not take up for you. But I refuse to leave you hanging like that. Which is why this year, things are going to change for you." I shook my head laughing a bit, "Things will never get better Miles, things will never be the same again around here."

She got up and offered her hand out for me to grab, "You still love her don't you?" She asked out of no where. I stayed quiet looking down at my shoes, "You know, silence only confirms that you do, right?" I nodded my slowly,"Yeah, I do. I hate that I can't bring myself to hate her for all the torture she has put me through." Miley knew that I loved Selena, I told her that night Selena pushed me away. "I don't see why you love her, she is a bitch. You can do better than her. You deserve someone who is going to treat you like the beauty queen you are." I walked to my locker,"Yeah, but she wasn't always a bitch Miley. And I don't deserve anything trust me." I muttered the last sentence but she still heard me. She stood next to me and leaned on the locker as I got my clothes out, "Demi, look at me."

I grabbed my bag and looked at her as I unzipped my gym bag, "Don't you dare say something like that again, you deserve all the great things out there. Not this shit." I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah." I said so we could end the discussion, "So are you going to join me for lunch? I want you to meet some people." I took my shirt off hiding my stomach putting the other shirt on, "If you want me to. Here at school or somewhere else?" I asked her putting my other clothes on, "I want to go to the diner across the school with me. They have some good food and I want you to meet a good friend of mine who works there." I looked at her curiously, "Who?

"Her name is Cher, she got kicked out of school her Junior year. She acted up in school and all so yeah." I looked at Miley laughing, "You must like being friends with bad asses, huh?" She nodded her head, "I can't help it, you guys are just so entertaining." I smiled taking my things and walking out the locker room with Miley. We waited outside in the hallway, "Justin cheated on Selena with Taylor." Miley informed me. I nodded my head, "I know, I overheard the conversation in the bathroom." Miley laughed shaking her head, "Of course you would hear that conversation." We caught up on some things and talked about our summers. The bell rang and we headed towards the diner.

We entered the diner building and sat at a booth that was near a window. Miley grabbed the menu and quickly sat it down, "You already know what you want?" She nodded her head, "I always get the same thing." A waitress with very dark hair and bad ass tattoos came up to us, "Hey Miley, how is it going today?" Miley pointed to the waitress, "Doing great. Demi, this is Cher." Cher smiles at me, "Hey Demi, how are you?" I gave her a smile in return, "I'm fine, thanks. You doing okay?" Cher nodded her head, "I'm great, I'm about to be on break but first let me get your drinks and food."

She took her notepad out, "You want the usual Miles?" Miley nodded her head and Cher looked at me. I didn't even know what I wanted, "I uhh. Umm, what would you recommend?" Cher tapped the pen on her chin thinking, "How about the taco supreme?" I looked at Miley who shrugged her shoulders. I looked at Cher with my eyebrows scrunched together and it caused her to laugh, "I know, the first time I came here I was skeptical about getting it. They are actually very good."

I nodded my head and relaxed my eyebrows, "Cool, I'll take that then if you say It's good. I'll trust your judgement and I'll take some water." Cher smiled and wrote down the order walking away. Miley was playing with her phone, "Vanessa is on her way, she is new here. She came here from Florida. She is a Senior, I have her in my second period class. She is pretty cool." Miley looks up from her phone, "It must suck having to leave her Senior year." Miley nodded her head, "Yeah, as much as I hate our school. I wouldn't want to move."

The entrance door opened and this girl with wavy dark hair spotted us and she smiled. She was very pretty. She walked over with her phone in her hand,"Hey Miley." She smiled and looked at me, "And you are Demi right?" I nodded my head and gave her a smile of my own, "Yep, the one and only." She sat next to Miley, "Well it's nice to finally meet you, Miley has talked about you a lot." I looked at Miley and back to Vanessa, "You may hear a lot of things about me, what Miley says about me is true but what others say at school are just rumors."

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes. So no worries, I won't judge you because of people's lame immaturity." Miley smiled at Vanessa and then at me, "I told you that Vanessa is pretty cool." I nodded my head and Cher comes back around with the food and drinks, "Here you guys go, you want anything?" Cher looked up at Vanessa who shook her head, "No thank you. I have some food in my bag." Cher nodded her head sitting the food down for me and Miley, "You guys want anything else."

Miley smirked up at Cher, "Yeah, I need you to sit your ass down. It's break time for you." Cher smiled at all of us and sat beside me. The taco was huge. I didn't want to eat it but I had to so no one would question me, "Is it good?" I looked at Cher and nodded my head, "Surprisingly it is, wow. Thanks for the recommendation." The four of us got lost in conversation. I didn't ever think I would actually smile and laugh for real again. I learned that Cher is deeply into music like I am, it's her life. She writes her own music like I do. She explained each one of her tattoos. I even learned something about Miley, she is musically inclined as well. She writes her own songs and sings and plays the piano. When Miley told me that I was a bit tooken back because I thought I knew everything about her.

We had 15 minutes left and I finished my taco up with Cher's help. We all were laughing and cutting up telling lame embarrassing stories about ourselves. Cher was in the middle of her embarrassing moment when I seen a girl with dark hair walk to the bathroom by herself. I knew it was Selena, "I walked up to the guy all confident and everything. He was laughing. I was like what the hell dude? Turns out, I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe that followed me out from the bathroom. Talking about turning red, I was like a tomato at that moment."

We all laughed and I shook my head at her story and I spoke up, "That's nothing, have you ever had your pants rip?" Cher and Vanessa shook their heads and Miley laughed, "Are you about to tell them that story about freshman year?" I nodded my head and looked at both Cher and Vanessa switching glances at both, "Well, long story short. The school hallway was slick and I fell on my ass. I got up and my pants ripped in the back with my ass showing." Miley laughed and continued the story, "You started freaking out and you texted me while I was in class telling me to bring some paper and ductape to the main bathrooms. Like really? Does it look like I carry ductape?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked at Miley, "Look, I was desperate okay? Anyways, Miley came to the bathroom with glue. Super glue at that. We weren't thinking clearly and she put some glue on my jeans to stick the paper there. We walked back to our rightful classes and well of course people asked what happened. I told them. Some offered sweatpants but I refused of course. Well, when the class ended I tried to get out of my seat. The glue got on the chair and I was pretty much screwed." Cher and Vanessa busted out laughing. Vanessa stopped laughing briefly, "So how did you manage to get out of the chair?"

I smiled at her and looked at Miley who was just shaking her head, "We had to lock the classroom door and the teacher I had at the time was in there trying to pull me off the chair while Miley was laughing. I finally, after 10 minutes got fed up. I got out of my pants. I struggled but with the help of Miley and my teacher, who was a girl, helped me. I took Miley's offer on her sweatpants. I'll never forget that day." Cher and Vanessa both looked at me and Cher laughed, "Oh man, that is embarrassing. I'd take my moment any day over yours."

I looked at the clock and we had 8 minutes left and Miley looked at the clock as well, "Okay, well Cher. We have to go. Enjoy your day." Cher got up and let me out, "It was nice meeting you Demi." And she turned to Vanessa, "And it was nice meeting you too. Maybe I'll see you guys around more often." Vanessa got up and Miley got out to hug Cher, "You work tomorrow Cher?" Cher shook her head, "I don't work until Sunday." They broke the hug and Miley nodded. I walked to Cher and gave her a hug, "It was nice meeting you too by the way." I told her. We pulled away from the hug and she smiled at me. Vanessa gave her a hug as well. We all waved at Cher and headed towards the exit. Justin was waiting for Selena, I passed him and he glared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa seen him glaring at me so she stopped, "Umm, excuse me." Justin stopped looking at me and looked at Vanessa smirking and winking at her. Oh my gosh I think I'm gonna be sick. I rested my head on Miley's shoulder, "Hey babe, what's your name?" Vanessa's smile disappeared off her face quickly and she quirked her eyebrow up at him, "I'm not your babe, get your head out of your ass. I didn't like the way you were looking at my friend." Justin looked at me and then back at Vanessa, "You are friends with fat ass back there?" Vanessa looked behind her and at me smiling. She then looked back at Justin, "Don't you ever call her fat again, you hear me?"

Justin rolled his eyes,"Whatever, you hang with that fat a-" Before I knew it, Justin was on the ground and Vanessa was walking over to us with a smile on her face. Me and Miley were in shock. When Vanessa came in front of us her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What?" Me and Miley shook our heads, "You just sucker punched someone." I butted in Miley's sentence, "For me..and you barely know me." Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't tolerate anyone calling another person fat. I warned him. Simple as that."

I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship. I gave her a legit smile/ I looked at Miley who was still in shock. We all walked arm in arm back to school, "What class you got next Vanessa?" She handed me her schedule that she got out of her bag, "You have Calculus with me. Sweet. What about you Miles?" I gave Vanessa her schedule back, "I have Spanish, which is no bueno for me." I laughed, "Aww, at least you know how to say no good in spanish that's better than none."

Miley smirked,"Pinche Puta." I rolled my eyes, "Miley, stop cussing me out. Calling me a bitch wont help you get better at Spanish." Vanessa laughed and Miley rolled her eyes. We got to the school and we dropped Miley off at her class. It was just me and Vanessa walking to our class. We arrived and we were the first ones there and we sat in the back row in the middle. The teacher was writing on the board. I heard this teacher was a little on the weird side.

Some others came in and I held my breath as one particular person came in tagging along with another person. Selena, Taylor and Justin. When I saw Justin I wanted to laugh. His cheekbone was bruised. I looked over at Vanessa who was yawning and I shook my head, "What? You're bored already?" Vanessa silently chuckled, "Yeah, just a tad." Vanessa looked up and covered her mouth when she seen Justin up front with his bruised up cheek. She silently began to laugh.

Class soon began and I noticed Selena was staring at me but I chose to ignore it. I felt Vanessa throw something at me and I looked at her, "I'm bored help me!" She whisper yelled to me. I laughed shaking my head at her. I uncrumpled the piece of paper that she threw at me and picked up to start a game of tic-tac toe. It was all the entertainment we had during this lame and boring class.

I felt myself getting sick, my stomach cramped up and my mouth was watering. I shut my eyes tightly laying my head down trying to make the sick feeling go away but it didn't. This is what happens when I do eat. I quickly lifted my head and got out of my seat to dash to the door. As I made it across the room, I felt many eyes on me. The teacher tried calling me back but I was already out the door making my way to the bathroom. When I got there, I hunched over the toilet emptying the contents out of my stomach.

The pain from my stomach was relieved but my throat burned like hell. I rose up flushing the toilet and washed my hands at the sink looking at the mirror. Worthlessness is what I see. I dried my hands and dragged myself to the classroom that I came from. As I entered the classroom the teacher eyed me and was about to say something until the bell rang, "Alright class is dismissed." He said not really enthused.

**Selena's**** POV:**

I don't know what Demi did to me earlier but I just want to hold her and tell her everything is okay. I have no right to do that. I am the cause of her torture. Sitting near her in this class but being so far away is killing me. I regret every insult and rumor. She doesn't want an apology, but I want her forgiveness. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't keep my eyes off of her, the girl who is beside Demi is making her laugh. That should be me. I am jealous, I'm not going to lie. I look back and see Demi's head on the desk.

She lifted her head and she didn't look too well. She got up and raced to the classroom door. The teacher called for her but she was already gone. I wanted to follow her to see if she was okay. Taylor poked me and I turned to look at her, "She is such an attention seeker." I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue from saying anything. Class was about over and Justin turned in his seat, "Hey babe, want to go to the movie tonight?" I gave him a smile and then noticed the bruise on his cheek and I pointed to it, "What happened?" He covered his cheek, "Oh, umm I ran into a pole on the sidewalk. You know me, texting and walking is dangerous but I still do it. So are we on for tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head, "Yeah sure, just don't run into anymore poles babe." Me and Justin have been going strong for two years. I have feelings for him but he will never be Demi. Even if she broke my heart, I still love her. Justin pecked my cheek and turned around. We had a minute until the bell rang to let out for school. I kept looking at the classroom door waiting for Demi to come back...I really hope she is okay. The teacher was still talking making me roll my eyes.

The classroom door opened revealing Demi who looked completely drained. Like the life was sucked right out of her. The bell rang and Justin got out his seat and held his hand out for mine and he grabbed my bags. Taylor looked at our hands and looked at Justin. Justin seemed nervous and he pulled me to the door, "Justin geeze stop pulling me like that, wait for Taylor." Justin gripped my hand tighter and Taylor was grabbing her stuff. My hand started to hurt, "Justin stop, you are hurting my hand." He didn't let go and I tried pulling my hand away from him which caused me to wince in pain.

The teacher was in his office so he didn't see anything going on. Taylor was being slow, "Taylor hurry up please. Justin! Let me go!" I felt a familiar hand on my back and I stiffened up, "Let go of her Justin." The voice was calm and soothing to me. I looked behind me and seen Demi glaring at him. Justin looked at Demi and then at the girl beside her and flinched and let my hand go walking out the door quickly. Demi looked at my hand and back at me, "You don't have to put up with that." I was tooken back by her being so close to me. I couldn't find the words to say so I just nodded my head slowly.

She removed her hand from my back and Taylor walked to me, "Come on Selena." Taylor escorted me out the room and I looked back to see Demi talking to that girl and smiling. She didn't even once look at me. I can still feel her touch on my skin. I followed Taylor out and to the hall. We went to our lockers and we put our things up. I heard Demi's laugh, and I turned my head in her direction. She was walking out of school with Miley and the other girl, "Gosh her laugh is so annoying." I slammed my locker door shut and Taylor jumped at the sudden aggressiveness. I walked away from her, I usually get a ride from her but I rather walk than to be stuck in a car with her right now.

"Selena wait up!" I heard her run up to me and I walked faster. I didn't know where I was going. Taylor stopped following me when I walked past the school. My legs began to hurt but I didn't stop. I didn't know where my legs were taking me, it was like they had a mind of their own. I was walking for ten minutes now and I felt it start to sprinkle a bit. I didn't really care if I got wet. It started pouring and I was still walking. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket. I put my head down and tears mixed with the rain. The place I came to was a park me and Demi used to go to all the time.

I stepped under the slide and sat down. I was getting cold but I didn't care. I felt lost. Why did I do this to Demi? I lost our friendship, I want my Demi back. I tilted my head back and let the rain that bounced off the slide, drop on to my face.

**Flashback:**

_It was the first weekend of the summer after freshman year, a group of teenagers were at a campground site for the weekend. Selena and Demi were sharing a tent with Miley and Taylor. Joe was sharing with Nick and Taylor L. and Justin. They were sitting around a campfire and the fire got dim, Joe and Taylor were dating but they were off and on at that time. _

_Nick was staring at Demi the whole night. He had a crush on her for a while, "Hey Demi, come help me find some more wood for the fire." Demi looked at Nick and looked back at Selena who was in her lap snuggled up to her, "I'm going to go help Nick okay? I'll be back soon." Selena nodded her head and got up from Demi's lap. Both of them were missing the warmth of each others bodies. Demi kissed the top of Selena's head and walked with Nick to the woods leaving the rest of the group in random conversations about what they were going to do that summer._

_ Selena's mind was somewhere else, she was thinking how tonight was the night she was going to spill her heart out to Demi. It has been a while since Nick and Demi been gone. Selena was a bit worried, "Hey guys, I'm going to check on Demi and Nick I'll be right back." Everyone nodded their heads and continued the conversations among themselves. Selena walked through the woods and stopped when she seen Nick and Demi kissing._

_ The sight broke her heart into pieces. She wanted to say something but no words came out. She ran back to the campsite and ignored the curious looks that her friends were giving her. Miley got up and followed Selena who was going into the tent. Miley pulled the zipper back and saw Selena curled in her sleeping bag crying so she went to sit next to a crying Selena, "Hey Sel, what's the matter?" _

_Miley never got an answer so she shook Selena a bit, "Selena, come on. Look at me please." Selena uncovered her face and looked at Miley,"I just want to be left alone Miley." Miley shook her head, "Not until you tell me what's going on." Miley being the hard head she is stayed and ignored Selena's request, "Just leave me the fuck alone!" At that Miley sighed and left Selena knowing she wouldn't get anything from her in the state she is in. She walked back to her friends and sat between Joe and Taylor._

_ Taylor looked at the tint and back at Miley,"Is she okay?" Miley shook her head. Joe spoke up, "Where the hell is Nick and Demi with that wood?" As if on cue, Demi and Nick came back with armfuls of wood. Taylor L. Walked over to Demi and took the wood out of her hands, "What took you guys so long?" Demi glared at Nick and he smirked, "Me and Demi had to find the perfect wood, chill you guys." Demi felt disgusted and she closed her eyes and massaged her temples, "Where is Selena? I need to talk to her." Miley and Taylor pointed to the tent and Demi walked to it and unzipped it. _

_What she heard was Selena's muffled crying and she quickly zipped the tent back and rushed to her side,"Selena." It came out as a soft whisper and she was surprised Selena heard it. Selena turned her head to look at Demi, "Get out. I don't want to fucking speak to you or see you again!" Demi was startled at Selena's tone it was bitter and cold, "Selena please tell me what is wrong." Demi was now begging and hugging Selena while she was pushing her away. _

_She was clueless to what Selena saw, "Don't touch me! Just fucking go Demi! Just leave me alone!" Demi had tears trailing down her face and she whipped them away quickly,"Fine. I'll go. Just know that I love you Selena." Demi gently grabbed Selena's face and kissed her lips. Selena pushed her away, "I hate you!" Selena screamed out. Demi was confused when Selena slapped her. It didn't hurt her physically as much as it did emotionally. Demi walked out the tent holding her cheek as tears fell down her hand. Selena wished Demi meant them three words in a different way. What she didn't know is that Demi did. _

_Demi sat down beside Joe and rested her head on his shoulder,"What's going on Dems?" She shook her head and clenched her fist when she saw Nick glare at her with lustful eyes. Demi got up and Miley walked with her. Miley comforted her best friend. Demi thought Selena's anger would be gone in the morning. She thought wrong. The whole trip Selena ignored Demi. It came down to Selena ignoring Demi the whole summer. She wanted revenge against the person who wrecked her. The one she couldn't get off her mind day in or day out. Demi was trying her best to talk to Selena. Nothing worked. It was the summer of heartache._

**End of Flashback**.

She may have broken my heart, but I have taken my revenge too far. Maybe I should have talked to her about what I saw. It started to thunder and the wind picked up causing the rain to fall harder. I was shivering at this point. I waited until the rain stopped so I could go home. After ten minutes the rain completely stopped. I walked the rest of the way home which wasn't too terribly far...


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi's POV: **

Holy shit, where did all that rain come from? Mother nature can never make its mind up. I'm sitting on my bed looking at my closet, Miley wanted me to hangout and go to the movies tonight with her, Vanessa and Cher. I haven't been out in a while with friends, so this is going to be different, "Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom popped her head inside my door giving me her brightest smile, "It was great mom, oh hey. I'm going out with Miley and a couple of other people tonight if that is okay with you."

My mom nodded her head. She has always liked Miley, "You can go, just don't be late. It's a school night." I gave my mom a smile that I'm sure she needed from me. Some reassurance that her daughter is okay. Mom went downstairs as I walked to my closet picking out what to wear. Should I wear what I always do or wear these new clothes Dallas bought me for school?

New clothes it is. I took out the leather jacket and my dark skinny jeans along with a Paramore t-shirt. I got on my knees and pulled out my knee-high black heeled boots. I set it all on the bed. I looked at the clock and it was five o'clock I had an hour to get dressed. I turned my curler on and pulled out my makeup bag out of my drawer. I put my makeup on, more than usual but I didn't look like a clown. I curled my hair and straightened my bangs and put them to the side.

I put my clothes on and sat down on the bed putting my boots on. I stood up and smiled at myself in the mirror,"The bitch is back." I said to myself. My little sister popped her head in my door, "Why are you talking to yourself?" I looked back and smiled at my little sister sheepishly, "You heard that?" My sister shook her head at me and walked out the door going downstairs. I looked at the clock again and I had ten minutes until they got here. I grabbed my white bag that mom got me and walked downstairs to the living room, "Hey sweetie?" My mom called from the kitchen, "Yes mom?" I replied back politely as possible.

She came in the living room, "Well don't you look beautiful? You always look beautiful but you are so dressed up!" My mom pinched my cheeks and I scrunched my nose, "Thanks mom." The doorbell rang and I quickly walked to it saying goodbye to my mom. I walked out seeing Miley who had her hair curled and she had boots like mine except hers were brown. She was wearing a red flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath.

She gave me a toothy grin and opened my front door to shout in,"Bye mommy! I'll have Demi back in one piece!" I heard my mom say something but I couldn't hear her. We shut the door,"Vanessa and Cher are in the back." We climbed into her truck and I was greeted by Cher and Vanessa, "Hey you guys!" I squealed actually happy to see them. Miley pulled out of my driveway smiling at me shaking her head, "You seem happy." I nodded my head smiling, "Of course I am, I'm actually going out for the first time in ages."

...

We pulled up to the half packed movie theaters, "So what are we going to watch?" Cher asked us all as we walked up to the entrance side by side, "Hmm." I started off. Someone put their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" I smiled when I heard their voice. I turned around and engulfed them in a hug, "Trace!" I looked at Miley who was smirking.

Trace was my first guy crush, we dated. That was until I found out I was gay. I thought he was attractive but I found girls more attractive. Especially one in particular, "What are you doing here?!" I asked him excitedly as I pulled away from him. He smiled at me, "Well, I actually got here three days ago from Cali to visit my family. How you been Demi?" He played with his lip ring a bit as the rest picked a movie out, "I've been better, how are you?"

He nodded his head, "Better than ever, where is Selena?" He raised his eyebrows at me, "She is playing the role of the bitchy cheerleader. We are no longer friends or whatever the hell we were." He rubbed his nose with his palm and sniffed, "Damn Lovato, what happened to you guys?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't even know, one minute we were fine and then I tried talking to her. She just pushed me away. But that's okay, she will regret it one day. I was nothing but good to that girl. I may still love her but she has put me through hell you know?"

He shook his head, "Well, let's not worry about her tonight. What do you say?" I nodded my head smiling at him. We settled on watching Grown ups 2. We went to the counter to get some candy, popcorn and drinks. I jumped on Trace's back as he carried our popcorn. Miley smacked my ass making me squeal. I felt eyes on me so I turned to look and seen that Justin and Selena were here. Justin had his arm around Selena as she was looking at me sadly. I turned my head back to look in front of me. I sat my head on top of Trace's as he led us to the movie viewing area.

We all four sat down at the top in the middle. Miley sat on Trace's left, I was on his right, Cher was on my right and Vanessa was on her right. I smiled at Cher who tossed popcorn in the air completely missing her mouth. I followed her actions and it went in my mouth. She raised her eyebrows at me, "Are you trying to challenge me Demi?" I laughed nodding my head, "Are you down?" She smirked nodding her head, "Hey hey! I want in this challenge!" Vanessa exclaimed.

She threw one up and it hit the tip of her nose going into her mouth. I giggled, "Beginners luck." Cher commented. I propped my legs on top of the chair that was in front of me. We kept the little game up for a bit until Trace hit me on the side with his elbow making me miss the popcorn. I looked at him with a glare, "What the hell?!" He laughed at me and pointed down. I looked and seen Justin and Selena coming up to the top, "Oh, what the fuck?" I groaned out, "Out of all the movies, why did they choose this one?"

Trace shrugged his shoulders and I looked at Miley who was on her phone texting. I sank down in my seat as they sat in front of us, "Excuse me. Can you move your feet?" Selena asked politely not looking at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know my feet were such a huge inconvenience for you." I said sarcastically. She looked at me with wide eyes, "Demi?" Justin looked at me and looked taken back, "Hey, Demi. You look.."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and sit down Bieber, your big head is blocking my view." He mumbled something I didn't hear, "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. My ears tend to filter out the bullshit they hear." I heard Trace and Miley giggle. They sat down and Selena turned to look at me. I rose my eyebrows at her, "You know, it's not polite to stare at people while they eat right?" I popped some popcorn in my mouth. She looked down and slowly turned around. I looked at the screen smirking putting my feet on Justin's head as he was texting. I looked at Miley who was smiling and shaking her head.

I shrugged my shoulders and threw a piece of popcorn in my mouth offering the group some. I heard Justin groan below us making me laugh, "Hey Justin, where is Taylor?" Miley asked as the movie started. I took my feet off of Justin's head placing them between his and Selena's head. He turned to look at Miley nervously, "I don't know." He mumbled. Miley smirked, "I just saw you texting her dude. So is she any good?"

I laughed loudly earning glares from other people in the theater. I waved at them. Bitches. Selena leaned her head on my leg making me scrunch my eyebrows together. I didn't make her move, I should have but I didn't, "Y-yeah, she cheers pretty good." Justin said dumbly. Trace understood why we were teasing Justin. He is pretty clever, "I bet she is, how about them private cheers she gives you? How are they?" Justin glared at Trace but Trace smirked at him evilly making Justin swallow hard. Justin turned around and faced Selena but got my boot instead. He sighed in defeat making all us smirk, "That was the best entertainment I have gotten in weeks." Cher commented laughing. Vanessa shook her head smiling, "You guys are terrible, but I love it."

I removed my leg away from Selena's head making it fall and bump into Justin's, "Whoops." I let out softly. Our attention was on the huge screen in front of us. I smiled when I seen Taylor on-screen. He became a model, he did homeschooling after Freshman year. He did some acting and became very good at what he does. Joe and Nick got a record deal in California with Hollywood records. I'm so proud of them. I was so pissed at Nick for what he had done but forgave him. He had feelings for me and acted upon them. That night he kissed me I felt sick. I pushed him away quickly and cussed him out. I told him that I was gay and I was completely in love with Selena. He didn't accept it until the day after when he saw that I was completely hurt that Selena was ignoring for only God knows what reason.

He apologised a million times to me. I forgave him. They are all doing so good, and im so proud. Selena turned to look at me again. I looked from the screen to her, "Taylor has gotten big, huh?" I nodded my head, "Yep." She smiled at me, "Remember when we wanted to be popstars growing up?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Selena get back to your date and leave me alone. Memory lane is closed." I said a bit too harshly. She looked hurt as she slowly turned around in her seat facing the screen.

The movie was nearing the end and I saw Trace get up. My eyes followed him as he made his way to the exit. I got up and followed him out feeling eyes on me as I exited the movie viewing area. I spotted him as he went near the bathrooms, "Trace!" I hollered out. He stopped and he looked a bit tired, "Are you alright?" He nodded his head and looked around, "Come on, I want to show you something." I shrugged my shoulders following him in the guys bathroom. He locked the door behind us and pulled out a baggy putting it on the bathroom sink.

My eyes nearly bulged out, "Trace! You still snort?" I asked shocked. He nodded his head setting up a line, "Yeah, it makes me feel so good too. You have no clue, you should try it." He snorted the line and I shook my head, "No thanks." He smiled at me, "Come on Dems, this one time. That's all I'm asking for." He smiled at me and that was enough for me to give in. He set up a line for me and I looked at the cocaine in front of me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I leaned down and snorted the whole line up. I sniffed getting it all in.

He patted my back, "Like a pro! You sure that was your first time?" I nodded my head quickly smiling. He laughed at me pointing at my nose, "Clean it up." I looked in the mirror cleaning it up. I smiled widely at him. We exited the bathroom and no one seen us thankfully. I felt my heart rate speed up, I wanted to run a marathon so bad, "Why do I feel like I just drunk twelve redbulls, ate six pixie sticks and a whole chocolate pie?" He laughed at me, "It makes you feel like you can do anything and never get tired. Just try to act normal. People will suspect something."

I nodded my head quickly and jumped on his back once more. He took me to where we last were, "You bitch, you made me miss most of the movie." I teased him, "I didn't tell you to follow me Demetria." I pulled at his hair, "Don't call me that!" He laughed putting me down. I sat down at my chair and smiled at the two girls beside me, "Did you miss me?" Cher shook her head and Vanessa nodded her head. I hit Cher in the shoulder softly, "You are just a big bitch Cher." I stated making her laugh. I looked at Vanessa, "And I missed you too by the way." Cher pushed me back shushing me. I glared at her and she threw a piece of popcorn at me.

I sighed and looked at the screen confused as hell, "I'm thirsty." I said randomly. I saw Selena with a drink in her hand. I leaned down in between them catching both of their attention. I looked at Justin, "Are you wearing foundation?" I asked seriously. He groaned and looked down. I faced Selena and smiled at her, "Hi." I whispered to her. She was staring at me speechless.

I smirked and looked at the screen, "What is going on with this movie? I had to take a break." She kept staring at me. I turned to look at her and took her drink sipping on it raising my eyebrows, "Well? Catch me up." I waited for an answer but never got one. She eyed her drink in my hand. I stopped drinking it and handed it to her, "Pepsi sucks, coke is better." I stated and kissed her cheek. She was in a daze when I pulled back. I looked at Justin who was watching the movie. I ruffled up his hair making him wine. He is such a bitch. I laughed sitting back.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie ended finally, I was getting antsy just sitting down. The lights came on and Selena turned to look at me again as I jumped on his back. She waved at Trace and looked back at me again, "Bye you guys." She walked away with Justin who carried their things. We all went out the exit behind them. Miley started to kick at my ass, "Miley, that does not even feel right." I said laughing loudly. I felt another boot on my ass and I looked back glaring at Cher.

She gave me cheesy smile, "Why is everyone hitting my ass today?!" I exclaimed. Vanessa smirked at me, "I haven't hit it yet." I eyed her, "You better not, you are the innocent one. You are my favorite, it will stay that way if you don't hit my ass." Trace dropped me making me squeal. He ran off, "Trace!" I screamed out laughing. I ran after him knocking into Selena a bit as I chased him out of the theater. I stopped at the sidewalk and seen him getting in his car.

I waited for cars to pass. When it was clear I ran to his car and plopped myself down on the hood of his car laughing. He pointed at me chuckling, "Get your skinny ass off of my car!" He honked the horn and I flicked him off with both fingers. He started to slowly back up making me scream, "Get off Demi." He said laughing. I laid back against his windshield and water sprayed out. He turned the windshield whippers on making me squeal. I got off his car smiling at him waving. He waved back at me smiling.

I walked back to Miley's truck and seen Selena talking to the girls. Vanessa saw me and walked up to me wrapping her arms around my shoulder, "Are you alright?" I nodded my head quickly smiling, "Of course. But I so want a rematch with you and Cher." She smirked at me, "No, you will lose again. Just save yourself from the embarrassment." We walked to the truck and I tripped her, "Speaking of embarrassment." She glared at me as I smirked. Miley smiled at us as we came up. I nodded my head at her and looked at Cher who had her elbow propped on Miley's shoulder, "So what are we talking about?" I asked jerking my head to the side to get my side bangs out of my eyes.

"Just about how ridiculously great your ass looks in them jeans." Cher said jokingly. I craned my neck around a bit to look at it, "It is nice right?" I got a laugh out of Cher and Miley. Selena eyed Cher and then me, "We were talking about how Joe and Nick are going to have a concert here soon. I think in three months or so, is that what you said Selena?"

She nodded her head looking me up and down, "Yeah, it's going to be in December." I smiled at Miley, "Aww, you get to see your boo!" I teased. Miley rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Nick was never my boo, he liked you. Not me." I grimaced and shivered, "Nick isn't and never will be my type. I told him I was definately gay." I laughed, "Remember that night at camp?" Miley nodded her head, "How could I forget that night?" She groaned out, "He kissed me, and it pissed me off completely. I was so shocked the first five seconds of it and pushed him off and gave him an earful." I laughed at the memory.

**Selena's POV:**

I took in Demi's appearance. She does look great. They were talking about that night at the camp and I felt my stomach turning. "Remember that night at camp?" Miley nodded her head, "How could I forget that night?" She groaned out, "He kissed me, and it pissed me off completely. I was so shocked the first five seconds of it and pushed him off and gave him an earful." She laughed making my heart swell but also left confused.

"You..you pushed him away?" Demi looked at me with her piercing brown eyes and nodded her head, "Yeah, I did. It was like my brother kissing me. I felt grossed out to say the least." The only thing I could do was stand and stare at Demi. I should have known better than to think Demi would string me along just to let me down. I felt tears well up in my eyes. What the hell did I do? Demi never hurt me..I hurt myself. I should have stayed and questioned her about it. She stopped fighting for me after that summer and half of the tenth grade year. All I did was ignore her. Then I started getting verbally abusive towards her. Then this whole thing started.

Justin honked the horn as he drove up to come get me, "Bye you guys." I whispered. I looked at Demi and had the biggest urge to hug her. And that is what I did but she pushed me away. Her eyes were a lot darker than usual, "Bye Selena." She said emotionless. I hung my head down and turned around to get in the car with Justin, "You okay babe?" Justin asked me grabbing my hand. I shook my head, "I don't feel good, can you take me home?" He nodded his head and smiled at me sweetly putting his phone down, "I need to call my mom and tell her I'm coming back early. My phone died, can I use yours?"

He nodded his head grabbing his phone, "Just hold on a second, I'll pull her up for you." I smiled at him as he handed me his phone. I put it to my ear and it went to voicemail. I left her a message and pulled the phone from my ear and it vibrated. He had a message from Taylor. I was about to open it until he grabbed it from my hands, "I didn't know you and Taylor texted one another." He smiled at me nodding his head, "Of course, we are all friends. Yeah?"

I nodded my head and laid my head back against the seat, "Justin, what were they talking about with Taylor and you?" I turned my head to look at him as he was texting and driving. It gets on my nerves so much and he knows it, "Nothing Babe, you know Miley always teases me about stupid things." I turned my head back to the front and watched as he sped up, "I love you Selly." He randomly says as we stop at a stop light. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but to return the smile, "I love you too."

...

Justin dropped me off and left quickly. He is a good boyfriend and I love him. Is it possible to love two people though? I have loved Demi since I was 15 and I have loved Justin since I was 17. I walked into my house and looked around seeing no sign of my mom or Brian. I went upstairs to my room and set my things down on my desk.

I changed out of my dress and put on my white old Paramore band t-shirt, grey sweatpants and my black beanie. When I'm at home, I don't bother to dress to impress. I took my phone out of my bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there I took some ice cream out of the freezer. I grabbed me a spoon and headed towards the livingroom to sit on the couch. I turned the large flat screen on and propped my feet on the table. I sat the ice cream beside me and looked through my phone.

I have old messages from Demi from when we used to text all the time. We would talk to each other every single day and never got tired of each other. I feel so stupid, I pushed Demi out for something she didn't do. I don't know how I should fix this. I don't think it is even fixable, everything is screwed up. If you see the look in her eyes..it would scare you. It's like there is no emotions in them. It is just a blank, dark and piercing look. It scares me and it hurts me. I just want to see her happy again. I whiped the warm tears from my cheeks that slipped from my eyes. When I cry...it is always because of her. I miss her, I want to hold her...or for her to hold me. I at least want her friendship back.

I decided to call Taylor, she usually makes me feel better although she is a bitch when it comes to Demi. She thinks the reason Joe broke up with her was because of Demi. She thought he was interested in Demi but of course he wasn't. He broke up with her because he didn't want a long distance relationship. I tried telling her that before but she didn't want to listen. I called her up and pressed the phone to my ear. It rang five times before I got an answer, "_Hey Sel_." She sounded preoccupied, "_Hey Tay, bad time?_"

I heard a bunch of rustling from the other side of the phone, "_Yeah, hold on one second. I just got out of the shower. I need to put clothes on._" The phone went completely silent, "_Okay?_" I said and it came out as question. I was on the phone for a good ten minutes at least and Taylor still hasn't came back. I took the phone off my ear and we were still connected. I rolled my eyes groaning and hung up. Taylor usually doesn't do that to me.

**Demi's POV:**

Miley left not too long ago and I'm in the livingroom with my little sister, "Hey Maddie, say shit." We were both sitting on the couch and she was eating chips, "Shit?" She said innocently. I laughed and ruffled her brown hair up a little bit, "Good job Maddie." I heard mom come downstairs, "Demi?" I looked over at my shoulder, "Yeah mom?" She ran her hands up and down her arms, "It's cold in here." She commented going to the thermostat, "Your dad came by earlier."

I turned my head back around, "He is not my dad, he is just a sperm donor. What did he want? Money? Forgiveness? Pity?" I don't hate my father. I hate his ways. He rarely comes around. He left when I was five and my mom met this guy named Eddie. He is great, he has been a dad to me, "He just came by to see how you were." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, when has he even cared?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was my moms, "I'm not going to tell you how to feel, that is your decision. But he is your father, he made many mistakes." I mumbled under my breath, "Yeah and I was one of them mistakes apparently."

My mom didn't hear it as she was talking, "We are not perfect, forgiveness is what he needs from us. I have forgiven him, Dallas has, and now it's your turn." I shook my head, "No, you guys must have forgotten what he has done to us! I may have been a little kid, but I heard every single argument. He didn't live a sober breath mom. He was abusive towards us all." Mom removed her hand from my shoulder and I heard her sigh, "Just give it some thought Demi, and it's almost time for Maddie to go to sleep. Can you put her to bed, please?" I looked at my little sister who was changing channels on the TV, "Yeah, I'll put her in bed."

Mom went back upstairs telling us both goodnight, "Come on Maddie, we got to get you to sleep." She whined in protest, "No whining, let's go." She slowly nodded her head and turned the tv off. She held my hand as we went upstairs, "Demi, why are you so sad all the time?" I looked down at my sister and smiled, "I'm not sad silly girl, I'm happy. Want to know why?" We got to her room, "Why?" She asked as I pulled her blankets back, "Because, I have the most amazing little sister ever." She hugged me from behind, "You are the best biggest sister!" I laughed, "Don't tell Dallas you said that."

She let go of me and got in bed. I pulled the covers up tucking her in, "Goodnight Maddie, sleep well." She opened her arms wide and I gave her a hug, "Goodnight sissy." She let go of me and I kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door turning the light off. I looked back and smiled weakly at her little form in bed. I made my way out of her room shutting the white door behind me and entered my room. I grabbed some PJ's and went to my connected bathroom.

I took my clothes off turning the water on. I looked down at my stomach and poked at it, "I'm fat, ugly and worthless. Who would want a piece of shit like me? Selena doesn't. I'm not good enough for anyone. I hate myself. I'm stupid." I mumbled to myself. I looked to the mirror and steam fogged it up. I wrote in big letters '_ugly_' on the mirror. I grabbed a hold of the sink hard and my knuckles turned white.

I looked at the toilet and back to the mirror. _Ugly_. I looked back at the toilet again and my legs caved into the temptation. Before I knew it. I was on my knees throwing up everything I consumed today. I flushed the toilet feeling no emotions what so ever. I walked to my medicine cabinet and pulled out a new blade. I held it in my hand as I entered the shower. The steaming hot water made my skin turn red. It wasn't enough pain. I sat down and looked up letting the water hit my skin. My breathing got heavy. It was very suffocating and hot. I held my breath looking down at my scarred wrist. I took the fresh and new blade and put it to my burning red skin.

Thoughts and voices came to my head, "_Ugly Bitch_." I heard Taylor's voice, "_Watch it fat ass_." I heard Justin's voice, "_You're pathetic_." I heard Selena spit at me, "_You're just a mistake Demetria!_" I heard my father scream. All these voices and many more were scrambling in my head all at once. I wanted to scream to get the voices out of my head. I let out a shaky deep breath and watched as the razor blade went across my wrist. It was a thin line and I did the same to the other wrist while wincing at the sharp item going into my skin.

I dropped the blade and faced my palms up letting the blood go down into the water. Tears mixed with the blood and water going down the drain. I sat there for a good ten minutes and let my body feel the pain. I lifted up and took my shower. I got out to dry off, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my guitar along with my songbook. I stay up all night writing songs and putting music with them. That is how I spend most of my nights. At most, I get at least three hours. But my body is fully rested when I get that much.

Tonight isn't any different from the rest. Hours passed and I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and I wasn't even sleepy. When I get to writting..I can't stop. I heard footsteps in the hallway. Eddie just got home. He poked his head in my room, "What are you still doing up?" He asked me curiously. I shrugged my shoulders, "Just can't sleep. But I wrote a lot of songs and messed around with my guitar a little bit." He smiled at me nodding his head, "Well, did you write one about me?" I smirked and shook my head, "It's hard to write about a boring old man who spends his free time looking in a sports magazine."

He laughed and pointed a finger at me, "Them sports magazines are interesting to me, at least I don't look in porn magazines unlike someone I know." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "I have no clue what you are talking about dude, I never looked in one in my entire life." He raised his eyebrows at me, "So, whose porn magazines are under your mattress?" I put my hands in the air defending myself, "Hey, I could be hiding them for Maddie. Don't go accusing me." He laughed, "Maddie won't know about the birds and the bees until she is twenty-five." I nodded my head agreeing, "She is my baby sister and she needs to stay innocent." I stated, "And you better stay innocent." He pointed a finger at me, "Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically and chuckled, "A bit too late for that."

He covered his ears, "I didn't hear you say that. Goodnight Dems." He shut the door as I told him goodnight. I sighed and looked through all my songs. One caught my eye, "_World of Chances_." I mumbled to myself. I wrote this song to Selena. I called and called. Never got an answer. I went to her house and her mom told me she wasn't there. I knew that was a lie. Almost every night I climbed a tree that was near her window and I heard her sobbing.

Many of times I was tempted to bust through the window and hold her until she stopped crying. I would hear her cry my name out sometimes. She would throw things around the room. I only saw her shadow. I don't know what happened with her or with us. But she pushed me away. I miss her..I miss who she was. My Selena. Her house is a good walk from here but she was worth every step. I looked at the clock and I had about four hours until I got up. I got up and put my guitar back in its corner. I put my notebook on my end table and got on my bed on top of the covers. I stared in the middle of space and tried to get relaxed.

It didn't happen for me. I laid in bed until six in the morning doing nothing but staring and blinking here and there. I got up and went out of my room going downstairs. I went into the kitchen to fix the family some breakfast. I decided on a mixture of pancakes and waffles. I started a pot of coffee for mom and Eddie. When I sat the last waffle down with the rest, I heard tiny footsteps coming from the steps, "Good morning Maddie." I said cheerfully without looking at her. I heard her groan, "Dems, I can't scare you!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her, "Better luck next time silly girl." She stuck her tongue at me as she sat down on her chair at the table.

I sat her some waffles in a plate and fixed it up for her, "Here you go baby." I kissed the top of her head giving her the waffles, "I'm not a baby." She crossed her arms and pouted making me giggle, "Babies pout Maddie." She quit pouting and dug in her waffles. I fixed Eddie's and Mom's plate. Eddie likes pancakes so I fixed him both. I got me some water from the fridge and sat down next to Maddie, "There is this boy in my class, he says that his parents scream every night in their room. He said it was an orgasm."

I spit my water out and it went all over the table. I looked at her with wide eyes, "What's an orgasm?" I laughed and shook my head. I heard both Eddie and mom come downstairs, "Ask mom, Maddie." I smiled and looked at mom who was yawning pouring her some coffee. Eddie was pouring syrup on his pancakes and waffles, "Mommy, what is an orgasm?" I watched as mom dropped the creamer for the coffee and Eddie lost control of the syrup bottle as the syrup squirted all over his plate and table. I silently laughed as I pressed the water bottle to my lips, "I guess the birds and the bees conversation can't wait until twenty-five." I said in a light whisper as I got up from the table.

"Honey where did you learn that word from?" My mom asked cleaning up her mess, "This boy said his parents scream in their room at night. And he said it is an orgasm." My mom and Eddie cringed at the word orgasm, "Sweetie, that is a bad word." Maddie shrugged her shoulders turning herself around in her chair pointing at me, "Demi makes me say bad words." Mom glared at me and I smiled innocently at her, "Demi." Mom started off sternly, "Yes mommy?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes. She put her hands on her hips as Eddie shook his head smiling taking a bite of his pancakes,

"You are going to do the rest of the grocery shopping this month." I groaned because I hate grocery stores so much, "After you get home from school you are going straight to the store." I drunk the rest of the water and tossed it in the trash, "You love torturing me don't you?" I saw Eddie smirk and Maddie stick her tongue at me, "I don't see why you hate going to the grocery store so much." Eddie stated, "Because, it's like everyone has a family reunion in the store. And they feel the need to stop and talk in the middle of the aisle holding everyone up. With my temper..it's not a good idea." Eddie chuckled and pointed at mom, "Your mom stops and talks to everyone she sees." I shake my head at my mom, "I do not Eddie." She defended herself.

"Mom, lying gets you no where in life. Remember what you tell us?" I started to walk out of the kitchen, "Shush Demetria and go get ready for school. You are taking your sister today." I smiled. I love taking Maddie to school, "Okay!" I screamed out going upstairs. I began to get ready. I took my old red Hollister hoodie out that Selena wore more than I did. I took out my dark skinny jeans out and my converses. I put my clothes on and put my bracelets on to cover my cuts. I put my makeup on and straightened my hair. I sprayed my body with my Victoria Secret perfume. I grabbed my school bags and my white bag getting my sun glasses out setting them on my head.

I walked out my room and peeked my head in Maddie's room and she was putting her shoes on, "About ready silly girl?" She stood up grabbing her back pack nodding her head. We walked downstairs hand in hand. We said goodbye to mom and Eddie. I grabbed the keys to my black Mercedes. I haven't drove in awhile. I opened the door for Maddie and let her crank the car for me from the passangers side. I got in and she turned the radio up. "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry began to play. Me and Maddie sung along to the song as I drove her to school. Her school was maybe a seven minute drive, "Can I go to your show tomorrow Dems?" I looked at Maddie who had a puppy face, "You are going to have to ask mom. She might not let you because it ends so late."

She whined, "Aww! But it's the weekend! Can you ask her for me pweaseee?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. The things I do for this little girl, "I'll ask he-" "Yes!" She cheered interrupting me, "But." I started drawing my attention back to the road, "No promises." She poked her lip out and I mocked her pout causing her to stick her tongue out at me, "Watch that tongue of yours, a fly might land on it." I said as I turned in the entrance of her school, "Bleh!" She made a sour face making me giggle.

I drove into the carpool line and kissed her forehead telling her goodbye. I drove all the way to my school. I dare someone mess with me today. I pulled up to the students parking lot and got in my spot the school assigned me. I turned the car off grabbing my things. I raised my eyebrows at a lower classmen who was giving me death glares. I decided to smile at him and give him the finger. He looked shocked. I sighed and got out of the car locking it with my lock button on my car keys. I walked ahead and people kept giving me death glares, "What's up bitches?!" I said smiling walking ahead. I heard them mumbling behind me.

Someone honked the horn grabbing my attention. I looked behind me and seen Trace. He must have dropped Miley off. I smiled and waved at him. He motioned for me to come to him. I adjusted my bags on my shoulders walking his way. He rolled down the window smiling, "Lovato, what's going on?" I raised my eyebrows at him and gestured to the school, "I'm going to try and learn some shit for once." He laughed and reached in his pocket, "Want some more?" I looked into his car in his lap and at the baggie. I know I shouldn't but the temptation is too much. I nodded my head and he smiled, "Good, it makes you feel good right?" I smirked and nodded my head, "Hell yeah." He looked around, "I got plenty of this. You can have this bag. Just hide it really well alright."

I nodded my head and discretely took the bag putting it in my white bag, "Well I got to go. I'm coming to your show tomorrow night. Kick some ass for me Lovato." With that he drove off. I shook my head smiling. He is something else. I walked into school taking my glasses off, I was still pretty early. I walked to the bathroom and went in to a stall. I reached in my bag getting a piece of paper and the baggy. I folded the piece of paper small enough to fit in my hand and made a line. I snorted it all. I crumpled the piece of paper up putting it in the toilet and flushed it down. I put the baggie in my bag under my other things. I sniffed once more and cleaned under my nose.

I grabbed my stuff and went out of the stall seeing Taylor with Selena, "You were the one who hung up on me, I told you to hang on." I was washing my hands and they were right beside me talking, "I waited Taylor, what were you doing last night anyways? I needed you." I saw Selena shake her head in the mirror. She must have not noticed me. Her back is towards me and Taylor is facing me, "I'm sorry that I can't be the friend you want me to be. I'll try harder, okay?" I silently laughed, "You can start by not fucking Justin." I mumbled to myself getting some paper towels.

I was drying my hands when I felt eyes on me. I turned around from the trashcan to see Taylor speechless. Like a cat has her tongue and Selena looked like she was about to cry, "Don't stop your conversation because I am in here. I'm about to leave anyways." I tossed my paper towel in the trashcan, "See you in class." I tossed my bags over my shoulder waving at them. I went to my first class.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down in my assigned seat putting my things down. Justin was already in here. He turned in his seat and gave me a small smile, "Hey Demi." I nodded my head at him and scooted back in my chair slouching. I rested my feet on the desk, "Hey." He whispered trying to get my attention. I rose my eyebrows at him, "What Justin?" I asked sounding irritated. He looked scared of me, "I just want to be the first to apologize. I was dumb."- "Your still dumb." I stated smirking.

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry." He said humbly. I shrugged my shoulders, "Two years Justin...two whole years and now you come and apologize? I'm not angry with you guys, just very indifferent now. I don't think I can accept any apologies. But thanks for the effort to make things right." He nodded his head sighing and turned around. The class slowly piled in and I seen Taylor come in with no Selena. It was unusual but I didn't ponder on it too much. Taylor sat behind me and I heard her sigh. That dick head who throws paper balls at me came in and gave me a glare. I smiled sarcastically at him. He looked a bit tooken back.

Mr. Green started calling names and he got to Selena's name, "She is in the guidance office." Taylor said and he nodded his head. Everyone was accounted for. We got some worksheets that seemed like first grade work to me. I finished the last question and felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I bounced my leg up and down breathing in and out calming my temper down. Just when I was about to calm down I felt another ball hit my head. I looked down at the ground and grabbed the paper ball.

I got up and the chair screeched across the floor and hit the front of Taylor's and Chase's long black table hard gathering everyone's attention. I turned around and straddled the chair facing Chase who looked shocked. I smirked tossing the paper ball up and down, "You must be new Chase." He didn't give me a response so I continued, "You must not know me too well. Two years ago, I would have busted your ass for that. But since I'm the nice person that I am." I stopped bouncing the paper ball and tossed it at his forehead, "I'll let you slide this time. But next time you won't be so lucky. That arm of yours will be broke in more places than you could ever imagine."

I patted his cheek and he flinched swallowing hard, "You get me?" He nodded his head, "Y-yes." He said timidly. I smiled at him, "Good, by the way. I heard you can pitch really well." He smiled at me nodding his head, "Don't wanna lose that arm now, do we?" He shook his head quickly. I turned around in my chair and pulled up to my desk. Everyone went about their business. See, I'm not a total bitch. I can cast out compliments here and there.

The class door opened and Selena came in with her head down. Her makeup was washed off. She still looks as beautiful. She handed Mr. Green a note and made her way to the chair beside me. She ignored Justin calling her name. I looked at her. She looks as I feel. Lost and Broken. The teacher gave her the worksheet we were previously working on. She examined the worksheet and shook her head, "Do you get this?" She looked at me with her puffy red eyes. I nodded my head, "Yeah, you can copy from my sheet." I said in a small whisper.

She smiled weakly at me as I slid the paper in the middle of the table, "Thanks." She whispered. I nodded my head and looked around the room. It was a good class size, maybe around twenty-five, "Demi?" I heard Selena call for me silently. I turned my head in her direction with my eyebrows raised, "Hm?" She pointed at my sheet, "How do you know all of this stuff?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm supposed to be in honor classes." I answered her looking at her hand writing, "Why are you in the normal classes then?" Once again I shrugged my shoulders, "It's Senior year and I wanted it to be easy." I answered simply.

She nodded her head and finished copying my paper, "Are you going to go to the guy's concert in December?" She asked me sounding hopeful, "I don't even know, I might be busy." I answered her, "How is Maddie?" She asked after a while. I raised my eyebrows at her, "What's with all these questions?" She sighed, "I'm just trying to figure you out Demi." I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Figure me out? What is there to figure out Selena? I'm the same Demi I was before you decided to become a bitch and make my life a living hell." I whispered to her calmly. I can tell she is hurt from the way I've been talking to her.

I love her but she is confusing the hell out of me. She was a bitch to me and now she is trying to pretend that we are okay. We are not okay. We are far from it, "I've pushed you out Demi, and I'm sor-" "Don't Selena." I interrupted her, "Don't dare try to apologize. It's a little too late for that." I saw tears build in her eyes, "I just really miss you Demi, I know it's too late to fix everything." She said defeated, "Don't miss me. For two years, you have been doing well without me. I honestly thought you felt the same way I did about you Selena. I guess I was fucking wrong." I heard her breathe in a shakey breathe. I didn't look at her. I was looking straight ahead.

I felt her hand on mine, "Demi, look at me." I shook my head, "You got Justin." I pulled my hand from under hers and looked directly in her eyes, "You don't need me. Just leave me alone." I said showing no emotions in my voice or face. Numbness. That's what I feel at the moment. I slowly turned my head away from her still feeling her eyes on me. I pulled my Ipod out and untangled my headphones I turned my volume up but enough to hear the bell.

I played Kelly Clarkson while doodling on my paper. My heart rate increased and I felt my palms get sweaty. It must be kicking in now. I looked down at my IPod clock. I had five minutes left of class. I looked back up and my side bangs were in my eyes. I jerked my head to the side getting them out of my eyes. I was getting anxious, I bounced my knee up and down. I looked beside me and Selena had her head down as the bell rang. I got up gathering my bags. I walked to Mr. Green giving him my paper and exited the room.

I went to my next class and the funny thing is, no one gave me any bullshit. Word must travel fast. People were smiling at me and it creeped me out a bit. Even the teacher was smiling at me and she rarely smiles. Algebra went by quickly considering I wrote in my notebook the whole time. I already know most of this material she was teaching. It was common sense anyhow.

I walked out of the classroom and was tackled in a hug by Vanessa, "Hey Demi!" She said loudly pulling back smiling. I smiled back at her, "You seem happy." I told her. She nodded her head, "I'm going to your show tomorrow and I'm super siked." She said while walking away waving at me , "See you at lunch!" I yelled out. I back waved at her and headed to gym. I went to the locker room and seen Miley next to the locker I use all the time, "Hey Miles."

She looked over her shoulder, "Hey bitch, good day?" I smiled and nodded my head going to my locker, "Very good day. What about you?" I got my gym clothes out, "For the most part, we are playing softball today to find hidden talent. Coach is freaking out about this season. He is desperate." I laughed loudly, "Seriously? Why?" Miley raised her eyebrows at me, "Really? You are asking why?" I nodded my head and Miley shook her head, "Helen Kellar would be a better pitcher than Brittany. We need you back. And the other positions suck as well." I raised an eyebrow, "You are kidding right?"

"No, we need you." I put my gym clothes on, "I don't know...I don't think I can pitch anymore." We finished up and got out of the locker room, "If you practice, maybe you can get as good as you used to be." We walked into the gym and sat down on the orange bleachers, "I doubt that Miley. But anyways, you coming tomorrow?" Miley looked at me strangely, "Of course! I haven't missed one." I was actually shocked, "Are you serious?" She smirked, "Hell yeah, you are very good by the way." I smiled at her, "Thanks."

The rest of the girls came out and the guys went to the other side of the gym with the other coach. Coach Bryant is the softball coach and he was upset that I quit, "Alright girls, we are playing softball today." He looked at me and some girls groaned. Probably the cheerleaders, "I want two captains, Brittany and Demi." Everyone 'oooed' I rolled my eyes at them and got down from the bleachers. Everyone was looking at me as Brittany came down. We stood beside Coach. I now know how fish feel in an aquarium, "Hey Demi." Brittany said in a friendly manner. She is a Sophomore. She never said one remark about me that I know of. She is really sweet, "Hey Brittany." I nodded my head at her, "Alright girls, call it Brittany."

He flipped the coin, "Call it what?" Brittany asked clueless making people laugh. I glared at the people and they shut up quickly. I explained to her about how heads and tails works. After the third time explaining it she finally got it. Coach flipped the coin and she called out heads. It landed on tails. I gave her a high five, "Maybe next time Brit." She nodded her head smiling, "Alright, these two girls are your pitchers." Miley laughed from the top bleachers, "Kick some ass Demi!" I heard someone say. People are really confusing the hell out of me these days. Assholes one day and friendly the next, "Alright Demi, pick your first team player."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at Miley, "Come on Miles, get your ass over here." She got up and smacked Taylor in the back of the head as she came down. Taylor held the back of her head frowning, "You better pick a winning team, I don't feel like losing." Miley said nudging me in my side, "Want me to pick the cheerleaders?" I said in a jokingly manner making Miley laugh, "Yeah right." I smiled, "Hey..Taylor is good with balls." I pointed out making her laugh once more.

Brittany picked her friend Kimberly who plays soccer. It was my turn, "Selena is seriously eye fucking you." I heard Miley say next to me. I looked up at the top of the bleachers and Miley was right. Selena was watching me and staring me down. I looked at Miley and laughed, "Watch this." Miley looked at me raising her eyebrows. I nodded my head in Selena's direction and Miley looked, "Come on Selena." Her eyes got wide and she pointed at herself. I nodded my head biting my lip, "What are you doing?" Miley whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "If she wants to stare, she can get an up close view. Besides Selena has a lot of upper body strength." I said with a smirk, "Oh my gosh Dems. Shut the hell up, I don't want to know about that." I laughed and Selena stood in front of us, "Stand beside me Selena." Miley said hitting me in the stomach with her hand, "Oww!" I glared at Miley as Brittany picked her next person. It was my turn, "Come on Taylor." I said smirking. Miley looked at me with wide eyes. Taylor came down slowly and stood beside Selena. We finished picking our teams. I had a shitty team and Brittany had the good well.

We all went outside to the baseball field and each group huddled into tiny circles, "You know we are screwed right?" Miley whispered in my ear. I nodded my head smiling, "Yeah but this should be interesting." I whispered back. I looked back at the team that was full of cheerleaders and unatheletic people, "Go break a nail!" I told them as we separated getting out equipment. I picked up the softball and threw it in the glove over and over again to get used to the feel of it, "Feels good huh?" Miley asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her, "I don't know, I'm not a fan of balls." I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me putting her catching pads and mask on. The coach smiled at me as I got on the pitcher's plate cleaning it off with my hand. He came up to me casting a shadow over me, "Feels good to step back on a field huh?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, it does. I'm kind of rusty though." He patted my shoulder, "You have a good arm on you. And you have them good guitar fingers. You should do well." I smirked looking down at the clean plate, "I've been told I have good fingers coach." He laughed and I rose up, "I should say that sex jokes are inappropriate but hell. You guys are going to tell them anyways."

I nodded my head dusting my hands off putting the glove back on, "Brittany any good?" He shrugged his shoulders, "She can be, but her arm goes dead after a couple of throws. She isn't you if that is what you are asking." I looked at Brittany as she was warming up with Miley with her pitching, "Have you tried telling her that she has shitty posture?" I asked as I turned my head back to the coach, "It is a habit of hers." I turned around and laughed when Miley had to dive for the ball.

The coach blew his whistle and we started the game. I put Selena on third base and Taylor on second. The rest of the cheer bitches and unathletic people filled the rest of the spots. I smirked at Miley as she was giving me pitch signals with fingers. I decided on a straight pitch. I nodded my head at Miley and she got her glove ready. I spread my feet apart. I looked down and then back at Miley smiling. I raised my right hand and threw the ball. I saw Miley smile but her eyes widened as it came to her. The person missed and Miley caught it in her glove knocking her down making her laugh, "Easy Demi!" I heard Miley yell.

I smirked as Miley took her glove off shaking her hand, "This isn't the professionals, chill with the power." She said smiling, "My hand is going numb." I heard her mumble. She put her glove back on and threw the ball at me and I had to jump up in the air to catch it. No one has yet to hit one of my pitched balls. Brittany almost hit one but it hit the tip of the bat and Miley caught it. We were about to switch until coach came up to me, "Can you pitch for them?" He asked me curiously. I looked at Brittany, "What about her?" I asked him nodding my head in her direction, "She can be third base for her team, I want to see something." I nodded my head, "Yeah, I will. Only if she is okay with it though."

He smiled at me and jogged his way to Brittany. I seen her nod her head and she ran to the third base. Miley was still the catcher. Poor girl. I sighed and dusted the plate again. I stood back up waiting for the girls. I watched as a cheerleader came to the plate timidly. I laughed and shook my head. I nodded my head at Miley. I threw the ball and the girl screamed jumping back away from plate making Miley laugh. Miley threw the ball back to me and the girl ended up getting out.

Taylor came up to the plate and I can almost hear her heart beat...wait is that mine? Shit my heart rate is going crazy. I nodded my head at Miley and threw the ball. She missed. I heard her groan. She was getting frustrated, "Come on Taylor, you are good with balls." I teased her, "Yeah, in her mouth." I heard someone say. I looked over my shoulder to see where the voice came from. It's not funny when someone else teases Taylor, "Who said that?" I asked calmly, "I did." A freshman said smugly. I raised my eyebrows at her, "Shut it up or I'll fuck you up." I said bitterly.

The freshman turned white as a ghost. I turned around to look at Taylor, "Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I threw the ball. She tipped it up but Miley caught it. She smiled at me, "I almost got you." She pointed the bat at me. I nodded my head smiling, "Almost is just never enough Tay." Don't ask me why I'm being nice. I guess being mean will only stoop to their level. She got ready again and I threw the ball but she missed. She frowned, "Better luck next time Taylor!" Miley shouted to her as she made her way to the bench.

I laughed and caught the ball. I moved the dirt around with my feet clearing the plate. I looked up and sighed, "Are you ready Selena?" Miley asked her. She nodded her head. I'm not going to lie, Selena has very good batting posture. I nodded my head at Miley bringing my arm up to throw the ball. Selena almost hit it. But she missed the ball by an inch. Miley threw the ball to me and I once again had to jump for it, "Damn it Miley! You know my ass is short." I heard a couple of people laugh. We all got situated and I nodded at Miley.

I threw the ball again and watched as the ball and bat collide with a loud clanking noise. I think Selena was as shocked as all of us considering she was frozen. The ball flew over my head and out of the field. Everyone was quiet. Miley got up and took her helmet off dropping it, "Holy Shit." Coach said from outside the fence, "Did that just happen?" I heard Miley ask. I was still looking at where the ball went, "Have you ever played softball?" The coach asked Selena, "Um, no. But I play around with my step dad in the yard. Nothing serious." Selena just did something no one has ever done. She homerunned one of my pitched balls.

I wiped the sweat from eyebrow and turned back around to look at Miley who shrugged her shoulders. Coach blew his whistle, "I know we haven't finished the game yet but we need a break. And a new ball." I took the glove off my hand laughing to myself stretching my hand out. I still can't believe she did that. I dropped the glove and it landed on the plate. I walked with the rest of the girls to the dugout and sat on the bench leaning against the brick wall. Miley sat beside me showing her hand, "You caused this." She said pouting.

I laughed and brought her palm to my lips and kissed it, "Miley your hand taste like shit." I said laughing. She shoved me lightly, "Shut up." Taylor and Selena sat across from us, "Good hit Selena." Miley complimented her. She smiled and looked at me, "That has never been done before." Miley added. Selena nodded her head. I broke our eye contact and looked at the dirt below us, "You still got that arm of yours I see." Taylor said. I nodded my head and laughed, "You almost got me." I pointed out.

She smiled at me, "Thanks for that earlier." I shrugged my shoulders, "What happened earlier?" Selena asked, "Demi stood up for me, someone has spread rumors about me around school and you know..word travels fast." Me and Miley switched looks and shrugged our shoulders in unison. I haven't heard anyone say anything about Taylor, "What are the rumors about?" I asked her curiously. She shook her head, "Stupid stuff. Getting called a whore really isn't a good feeling." I nodded my head and looked at Selena, "I know the feeling." Selena looked away from me and I seen that she felt guilty. It was written all of her face, "Is your show tomorrow, Demi?" Taylor asked me. I nodded my head wiping my palms on my shorts, "Yeah it is, just like most saturday nights." She smiled at me, "Can I come?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care, it starts at eight and ends at eleven."

"I might be there early, Vanessa and Cher want to come." I smiled at Miley, "Vanessa is a nut but she is more than welcome to come. She has become a real good friend of mine. And Cher, I think me and her will have a beautiful friendship. I can't wait." Miley stuck her bottom lip out, "Am I being replaced?" I nodded my head and she pushed me off the bleachers making me land on Selena.

Thankfully she caught me or I would have fell on the cement. Her arms were around my waist tightly. Okay now she is holding me, "Okay, you can let me go now." I told her hiding my emotions. It is killing me slowly..it hurts. Being around her is messing with my mind. I gained the strength and pushed her away since she didn't listen to me. Her head hit the brick wall hard and all I saw was her holding the back of it. Tears were falling instantly from her eyes and she looked scared of me.

I ran out of the dugout hearing Miley scream out for me as I went inside the school. I quickly went to the gym gathering my things, I didn't even bother to change. I can't believe I hurt her. I grabbed my keys out of my bag and headed towards the front of the school to the parking lot. I got in my car and exited out the school. As I got to a stop sign I screamed on top of my lungs beating at the steering wheel. My breathing was heavy. I can't believe I fucking did that. I rested my head on the steering wheel and took my bracelets off my itching wrist. I threw the bracelets on the seat beside me and turned my wrist towards me.

I felt a tear fall from my left eye, falling on my wrist. I watched as the teardrop fell as if it were blood falling on my leg. I haven't even shed one single tear in so long..I forgot what it feels like to actually cry. I ran my nail from my pointer finger across my wrist gently tracing the scars. I scratched at my skin harder causing it to sting and turn red. I stopped and felt the pulse in my wrist. I looked up and squinted my eyes from the sun shining. I let out a deep breath and went to go see my father. As I pulled up to the driveway my stomach turned. Before I had any second thoughts, I put my bracelets on and exited my car.

I climbed the steps and got to the door. I raised my hand and dropped it. I let out a deep breath and raised my hand again to knock on the door. I waited for a while and my father answered the door. Right when he opened the door, I smelt alcohol, "Well hey there Demetria. Come give your dad a hug." I walked past him, "My dad is at work so he can put a roof over our heads. He is busy at the moment and don't call me that." I looked around and seen a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels, "I thought you said you were going to quit." He shut the door and it got much darker in here. Candles lit up the room, "It is just a little bit to drink. Not much."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Uh huh." I didn't even bother to look at him, "Why are your lights off?" I asked him as I flipped the switch and the lights didn't come on, "Um, I'm running low on my finances." He said as he sat in his recliner, "Figures." I mumbled to myself, "Why did you come yesterday to see me?" I asked him fixing a picture that was crooked, "I just wanted to see you." I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't lie to me." I heard him sigh, "Okay, fine. I needed to borrow some money."

I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious?!" I scoffed at him, "You only come around when you need something!" I came closer to him, "Demi listen-" "No! You listen! I'm tired of being your fucking charity case! You only want me around for money! But you know what?! Fuck you! And fuck your habit! I'm not giving you any money just so you can buy this." I grabbed the bottles of Jack Daniels, "Sperm donor!" I screamed out throwing the bottle at the wall making it bust. He got up from the recliner and came at me, "You no good bitch!" He got in my face and I smelt the alcohol on his breath. He slapped my face really hard causing me to cover it and wince.

I wish he was pissed because I called him a sperm donor. But no, he was pissed because I threw his alcohol, "I hate you!" I spat out at him as I walked out the house, "I don't care! You were a mistake anyways!" He screamed at me as I shut the door. I rushed to my car. I hope my mom is fucking happy now. I looked in the mirror and seen that my cheek was red. I crunk the car and flew the hell out of the driveway. I looked at the radio clock and it was almost lunchtime. I stopped in the middle of a back road and pulled my baggie out of my white bag and made a line on my hand. I don't care right now. I'm desperate. I snorted it and cleaned up putting the bag away. I put my car in park and decided to change back into my normal clothes. I freshened myself up and went to drive again.

I drove to the diner Cher works at but unfortunately she doesn't work today. I pulled up and took my white bag with me as I got out. I walked in and was taken to a booth. The lady asked me if I wanted anything I just asked for a water. She smiled sweetly at me as she left to get my water. I felt my cheek ache a little. I kept touching it with my hand. It was bruised. The lady came back and handed me my water and I thanked her. I sipped on my water and put my head down on the table resting it. The bell rang above the door. I'm so stupid. I am worthless..I am a fuck up. I raised my head and seen Miley, Taylor and Vanessa coming to the table, "What the hell Demi?" Miley asked as she walked up to the table.

I sighed and looked down at table, "And what the hell happened to your cheek?" I covered it up just for her to smack my arm down, "Nothing Miley, just leave me alone." I said in a whisper. Taylor and Vanessa sat across from me. Miley was about to slide in but I got up, "Hey, where are you going?" She asked stopping me putting a hand on my arm.

I looked at her and pulled away going to the bathroom. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Selena at the sink wiping under her eyes from where she was crying. I walked in quietly and she saw my reflection in the mirror. She gasped and jumped aside to the wall. It was like she seen a ghost, "Selena?" I asked coming near her causing her to cry out hysterically. Every step I made the harder she cried. She slid down the wall bringing her knees to her chest rocking back and forth, "Who are you?" She asked between her sobs lifting her head up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter of the day. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be awesome people(: I hope everyone has has a great day!**

Her face was soaked from tears and they kept falling. I shook my head and stood in front of her. She stopped looking at me and her eyes directed to my wrist. I looked down and noticed a cut was showing. I pushed down the bracelets more, "These bracelets can get too tight on my wrist." I lied. She eyed me and shook her head still crying.

I got down to her level and she flinched. I sighed and moved to sit next to her. She scooted away from me like she was scared. I slid over closer to her and her crying never stopped. I never liked seeing or hearing her cry, "I'm sorry for hurting you." I told her honestly. She shook her head, "You didn't hurt me." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Then why are you trying to get away from me?" I whispered looking at my converses, "I'm scared of you." She said weakly. I looked at her and sighed, "I'm the same Demi as before, don't be scared of me. Please." I reached for her hand and she pulled away, "No you're not." She said with her voice breaking.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her to me quickly, kissing her lips. This isn't the first time I've kissed her. She froze but stopped crying. I didn't stop kissing her until she stopped being scared, I wanted to prove to her that I'm still the same Demi. Although, this is going to fuck me up in the long run, I want her to stop crying because of me.

I felt her hand on my cheek and I thought she was going to slap me but instead...she kissed me back like she meant it. She shouldn't kiss me like that. I pulled back slowly and her eyes were still closed. Her lips were still parted and she was no longer crying. I rested my forehead on hers and she opened her eyes, "You shouldn't kiss me like that." I voiced my thoughts. She looked at me confused, "You kissed me first though." I took my forehead off of hers and nodded my head, "I did, only because you wouldn't stop crying. And I don't like you being scared of me. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me back. I was expecting more of a slap across the face or for you to push me away."

She looked disappointed, "So that kiss didn't mean anything to you?" She asked weakly. I shrugged my shoulders, "Should it?" She rolled her eyes at me and pulled away from me, "And just for a second I thought I was getting my Demi back." She said more to herself than me, "You can't have me Selena, you pushed me away a long time ago. Remember? Cause I do. It was the worst experience I have ever been through. Yeah, maybe even a little worse than the stuff with my dad. It was because I actually loved you."

She looked a bit surprised at my confession but I don't know why. I told her I loved her before I left that tent that night, "Why do you look so surprised? I told you that before Selena. There was not a day that went by that I didn't call you or text you. I never got a reply and I always got your voicemail. I gave you plenty of chances. I was good to you, we weren't dating but I sure felt like we were. That night, I was going to tell you how I felt and it was that same night you pushed me away. I just want to know why...why did you push me away?"

She just sat there and stared at me. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes and I removed them with the pads of my thumbs, "What did I do to make you hate me? I thought about it over and over again. Nothing came to my mind. Please tell me." I whispered to her desperately. She let out a shaky breath shaking her head, "It was stupid, I should have known it meant nothing." She said softly looking at her hands, "What meant nothing?" I asked her gently lifting her head and turning it towards me. I kept my hand under her chin and she looked me straight in the eyes, "Nate kissing you."

I dropped my hand from her chin and looked away from her. It was like everything in my body stopped moving. You could have blown me over like a feather, "I didn't know you pushed him away Demi. I wanted to check up on you and I thought you were kissing him when I found you two because your hands were on his chest grabbing at his shirt. I'm so sorry. I ran to the tent, Miley tried talking to me but I pushed her away. Then you came in. I wanted you to feel what I felt. Like shit...and worthless."

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. I can't believe she actually would think I would do that to her. I didn't know what to say honestly, "It went on for far too long, others began to talk about you and it pissed me off Demi. I should have stopped it. I should have talked to you about it that night instead of pushing you out. I was going to tell you how I felt that night as well." I was getting frustrated by her confession. I got up and looked down towards her, "Well..you got what you wanted. To make me feel like shit and so much more that I would never want you to feel. Congratulations. I'm so glad I meant so much to you that you tell me about this two years or hell..almost three years later. We could have fixed this Selena. And now, there is no way in hell we can fix this. You are right it went on for far too long. Why stop now?"

She looked up at me getting up from the floor coming towards me. She stopped when our noses were touching, "I know it is too much to fix Demi. I wanted it to stop when it started. I knew it hurt you. I didn't like doing it." She grabbed my hand and smiled weakly, "Your my first love Demi, I wanted you so much. I needed you. I thought you were the one who screwed up but it was me. I'm the one who tore us apart. Our friendship...and almost relationship. It has been almost three years since then but I still feel the same. I need you Demi."

I shook my head and backed away from her, "No, don't you do that!" I screamed at her. She came closer to me and was on the verge of breaking down once more, "I love you, Demi." I shook my head and I felt warm liquid fall on to my cheeks. She once again came closer making me back up into the stall divider wall. I felt like I was closed in. She put her head on my chest and cried hard using my hoodie to muffle her loud sobs. She was twisting my hoodie in her hands and she was killing me, "Hold me Demi." She choked out.

I shook my head and my eyes filled with tears, "Stop please. I can't do this." I whispered my voice cracking, "Please?" I let the tears fall. Selena has never seen me cry before. It takes a whole hell of a lot to make me cry, "You are killing me Selena." I choked out, "It hurts." She took her head off my chest and looked at me. I looked to the wall beside me. I felt her hand on my cheek and I winced a bit from where the bruise was, "What hurts?" She whispered turning my head towards her, "Being around you." I stated as she wiped my tears away, "Do you realize what you do to me?" She looked at my lips and then to my eyes, "You screw my mind up Selena." I confessed. She looked at my lips again, "I'm weak around you." She said confusing me,

"Wha-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. My knees almost gave out on me but I held up. I was about to kiss her back but instead I pulled her off of me gently and I passed her bumping into her shoulder. I grabbed my white bag that was on the floor, "Demi...please." I looked back at her as I swung my bag over my shoulder. She ran up to me and hugged me, "You have no right Selena. You can't kiss me like that or hold me like this just like everything is fine. Because it's not. Let go of me so I can leave, you don't have to push me away this time. I'll willingly leave. I'm used to others leaving me, it doesn't seem that hard."

I felt her shake her head. I sighed and grabbed her arms prying her off of me. I looked in her eyes, "You didn't have a problem ignoring me before. You can do it again. I'll do us both a favor and leave." I sighed, "I have moved on and now you have to do the same." I lied. There is no way in hell I could ever get over Selena, "Demi.." She faintly whispered as I exited the bathroom. I looked at the table I was previously at and seen Miley and the girls eating. I went out the diner going to my car. I saw Selena come out of the bathroom through the clear windows. We made eye contact as I got in the car. I saw tears in her eyes again and she kept staring at me. I sighed putting my sunglasses on cranking the car.

I made my way to Maddie's school to get her out early. That would make her happy I'm sure. I pulled up and looked in the mirror. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup. I grabbed my bag and took my keys out. I went into the school towards the office. I waited behind a lady who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She left and I checked out Maddie.

I waited in the chair for her. I saw her coming around the corner. She entered the office confused making me laugh. She turned in my direction as I got up. She tackled me in a hug, "Demi!" She squealed warming my heart. She let go of me and we walked out hand in hand, "How was your day Maddie?" I asked her smiling, "Good, now it's great! My sissy picked me up super early!" She swung our hands as we walked to my car, "Well you are just very lucky huh?" She nodded her head.

I opened the door for her and let her crank the car up, "Are you okay Dems?" She asked me as I got in, "Yeah, Dems just doesn't feel too well today." I smiled weakly at her, "Stomach?" I nodded my head turning the car on. I handed her some sunglasses that were much like mine to put on, "Are you hungry Maddie?" She held her stomach nodding her head, "Yes! Lunch was gross today." I laughed, "What was it?" She shrugged her shoulders causing me to raise my eyebrows, "Some kind of mystery meat." She shivered, "Ah..the best times in middle school. Figuring out what kind of meat they are serving, everything ends up tasting like poop." I stated causing Maddie to giggle.

I pulled up to Pizza Hut and Maddie got excited, "I'm guessing you don't want to eat here? I mean we can go somewhere else if you would like?" I said jokingly causing her to smack my shoulder. I got out and opened the door for her, "Lunch awaits you Princess." I bowed before her holding my hand out making her giggle. She just sat in the seat as I was bent over, "You know, it would be lovely if you take my hand. My back is killing me at the moment." I said my voice strangled as I held my back with my free hand.

She took it and hopped out and screamed, "Princess Maddie has arrived!" I playfully frowned, "No loud and obnoxious introduction for your loyal escourtee?" She rolled her eyes, "You're not important." I scoffed as we walked and I tripped her putting my foot in front of her, "Demi!" I smiled at her, "Someone went out of character." She glared at me raising her fist making me scrunch my nose at her. I kicked her in the butt with my foot as we walked side by side. She tried doing the same but failed, "Grow a couple more inches short stuff."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I love you guys(: Lol thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are enjoying so far. It may involve some sexual content later on down the story. I'll give you a heads up when something is going to happen so you don't have to read it if you don't wanna.**

We walked into Pizza Hut and to the register. The girl smiled at me, "Hey Demi!" I didn't know her but a lot of people know me because of my shows. I smiled back at her, "Hey, how are you?" Maddie looked at the girl strangely, "I'm great! Um, what will it be?" I looked at Maddie raising my eyebrows, "I want the buffet all you can eat!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I nodded my head, "Make that two buffets. A sweet tea and water please." She nodded her head and I took my card out to pay, "Your show is tomorrow right?" She asked me as she handed us our cups, "Yeah, eight to eleven. Any request?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I like the song uh..I forgot what it's called but it goes like this." She cleared her throat, "_I'm going my own way, my faith has lost its strength again. Its been too hard to say were falling off the edge again._"

She was getting into the lyrics and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. She was terrible, at least she knew my lyrics. I heard Maddie snicker beside me. I slyly popped her in the back of the head making her glare at me, "World of Chances, that's what it is called. I'll see what I can do." She smiled big winking at me, "Thank you Demi, you rock."

She handed me the card back and lingered her hand on mine. Creep. I was kind of disturbed, she wasn't very pretty. She had a face of a bulldog and a smile that made her look constipated. I nodded my head and turned slowly still a bit creeped out. Maddie laughed as we left to go to the drink fountain, "I didn't know that they allowed dogs to work at Pizza Hut." Maddie whispered to me as she got her some sweet tea.

I laughed and shook my head at her, "That's not nice, what if she heard you say that?" She shrugged her shoulders, "If we think it, we might as well say it." Where the hell did my sister get so smart? Oh! Ha..that's right, me. We walked to our little table sitting our drinks down and went to the buffet line. My stomach turned looking at all the pizza. Maddie didn't have a problem and I'm happy about that. We got our things and sat down. The girl who was at the register was biting a straw looking at me like the hormonal teenager she is. Seriously!? My appetite is already gone to shit and that sight just made me want to puke. _Bleh_.

I shivered and looked at my plate compared to Maddie's. I had two small slices of pizza and she had a plate full, "Can I go to the grocery store with you when we go back home?" She asked me as I picked at my pizza, "Yeah sure, I might need your sweet company." She smiled at me and eyed my pizza, "Why aren't you eating?" She asked me curiously.

I grabbed a napkin from its holder balling it up in my hand, "I am eating." I picked up the piece of pizza and bit into it. I chewed it up a bit and opened my mouth,"See?"

"Eww Demi!" She covered her eyes quickly and I spit the pizza in the napkin before she uncovered her eyes. I drunk some of my water and she uncovered her eyes, "Your disgusting." She commented throwing a napkin at me, "Why thank you." I smiled at her.

She finished up her pizza and burped loudly, "That was some good shit." I laughed at my sister's language, "I wont tell mom," I told her after she covered her mouth looking at me with wide eyes. She uncovered her mouth smiling at me, "I love you Dems." I looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want?" She gave me her puppy eyes, "Can't I just tell me sister I love her."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed in defeat, "Fine..I want a new Barbie doll." I nodded my head, "I'll make a deal with you." She leaned over the table like I was about to tell her a secret, "Clean my room when I get home and then I'll buy you a new Barbie." She whined sliding her hands across the table sitting down her chair, "Your room looks like you had a party for three hundred!" She exclaimed making me laugh, "I'll help you." I offered.

I know she is caving in, she is thinking about it, "Okay! But are going to buy me three Barbies!" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why three." She sipped on her tea shrugging her shoulders, "The boy in my class wants to show me what a threesome is. He told me to bring Barbie dolls so he can show me what a threesome is." My eyes widened. Who the hell is this little boy trying to teach my little sister about sex? "Maddie you shouldn't talk to that boy anymore. He is a trouble maker, I can already see that."

"But Dems." She wined making me look at her sternly. I hate being stern with her but no one is going to teach my sister about any of that shit. My stern look was enough for her to cave in, "Fine." And then she smiled, "But do I still get to get me Barbie?" She asked excitedly making me chuckle, "Yeah, you can whatever you want. Just don't take it to school for goodness sake."

We got up from the table, "Hey Maddie, lets start barking when we get to the cash register. What do you say?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the register and started barking and howling at the girl at the register making me laugh, "I swear she has had her rabbi shots." I told the girl who was looking at Maddie strangely. She winked at me, "I like to be bitten a little bit." She said seductively. My mouth was gaped open, I need to get the hell out of here, "Okay." I said a little bit louder than necessarily, "Let's get you home Maddie." I said feeling a little awkward. I took Maddie out of the restraunt.

"Awkward!" She sang out as we reached my car. I opened the door for her and handed her my keys, "Can I drive Dems?" She asked me before I shut the door, "You can't see over the steering wheel." I said laughing shutting the door making her poke her lip out. I got in, "You can barely see over the steering wheel yourself." She pointed out. I raised my eyebrows at her as I got on the road, "Do you want to walk home?" I asked her jokingly. She nodded her head, "If you keep swerving on the road like a drunk person then yeah." I lightly smacked her in the back of the head, "Turn some music on Maddie." She cut the radio up and I drove us home.

...

Our parents were still at work so I didn't have to explain why Maddie is home early. I just needed her, she puts me in a good mood. Maddie was in my room while I was in my bathroom, "Demi, what are these magazines?" My eyes widened and I rushed to the bedroom taking the magazines from her hands, "Do not look at those!" I scolded her, "That girl has big boobs." Maddie pointed out from the magazine cover.

I seriously thought I got rid of these things, no wonder Eddie made a comment about them this morning. Joe gave them to me for my birthday one year as a joke, he told me he couldn't give me strippers so I had to settle with the magazine. I put the magazines under my mattress and looked at Maddie who was looking at her chest, "I don't have any." She said pouting, "You don't need any." I said pointing at her. We got dressed in more comfortable clothing, whoever goes to the store in nice as hell clothes is crazy!

...

We made our way to the small store that everyone in the town goes to. I haven't been in this store in so long, I forgot where everything is. As I went in the cold as hell store I heard country music playing. I let Maddie push the buggy which was a very bad idea considering she can barely see over the buggy. I made her get inside the buggy so I can push it and get to business. As I was going down the aisle, Maddie was putting random things in the buggy, "What are you doing?" I asked her laughing. She held up a jar of pickles, "I miss Lena." She said sadly.

She really loved Selena, I just told Maddie that we talk here and there. But we just grew apart and we are not as close anymore. She was upset but understood. I nodded my head, "Do you want pickles?" She shook her head putting the jar back. The girl wont eat a pickle anymore, that was her and Selena's thing. They always ate pickles together.

I got what we may need..plus extras that Maddie put in the buggy. I tried to find the toys section but never could. I ended up where the cleaning supplies were and seen this girl bent over stocking up things. I'm not going to lie..she has a nice ass. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. I wish she would turn around so I could see her face, "Demi! What are you doing?!" Maddie exclaimed bring me out of my trance.

"Uh, I'm trying to find the Barbie dolls." I said, "You won't find them staring at that girls butt!" She exclaimed making the girl turn around...shit. Out of all the places in the world. Why does she have to work here? Maddie turned around and looked at her gasping, "Lena!" She stood up in the buggy with her arms open wide making Selena giggle. Selena helped her jump down out of the buggy, "Maddie! You look so grown up." She said hugging her and looking at me.

I picked at my nails, "Dems was looking at your butt." Way to chew me out Maddie. I lifted my head up scoffing, "Yeah right, Maddie stop lying. That will get you no where in life." They pulled apart and Maddie stuck her tongue at me, "Really?" I asked laughing, "Do want that Barbie doll or not?" I asked her wanting to get away from Selena. Maddie quickly nodded her head, "But you don't know where it is." She grabbed Selena's hand, "Can you show us where the Barbie dolls are please?" Maddie poked her lip out. I groaned eternally.

"Yeah, sure." Selena replied. She is still looking at me sadly. I know she is hurt but I'm hurt as well. This isn't something that will just blow over with one kiss or a thousand apologies. This pain she has caused me, cut me deeply. She walked beside me, a little close for my liking. Her elbows were touching mine but I couldn't do anything about it because I was pushing the buggy, "Demi." She whispered trying to get my attention. I sighed and looked at her, "What?" I said a little harshly. She shook her head, "Never mind." I sighed, "What is it?" I said more softly.

"Is it true that Justin is cheating on me with Taylor?" I looked at her and sighed, "Taylor and Justin have been having sex ever since we were a thing Selena. She cheated on Joe with him. That is why they broke up, it wasn't because he didn't want a long distance relationship. He loved her but she cheated on him and he broke up with her. And Justin is cheating on you with her now. They have been fuck buddies since forever ago." I admitted to her. She looked pissed and like she wanted to cry all at the same time, "Thanks for telling me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"If I were you, I would keep dating him. I would be so nice to him and then just randomly bitch slap the hell out of him, and make him feel like shit. You are pretty good at doing that. Slapping and making people feel like shit." I told her and I seen a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, "Here is the toy section." She said quickly gesturing to the toys. I felt really bad for making her cry again, damn foot in mouth disease, "I'll leave you guys alone." She turned to Maddie, "Bye Maddie." She waving at her.

She was walking away, "Selena." I said getting her attention before she left the aisle. She turned around and I seen the tears falling, "Come here." I held my arms out for her and she cried harder coming towards me. I know I said for her to leave me alone..but I can't stand to see her cry. She needs a hug and not a shitty one arm hug. But the kind of hug where you hold them. She came to me and hugged me tightly crying hysterically, "I'm so fucking sorry." She told me in between sobs. I didn't say anything. I just held her like I know she needed to be held. This doesn't mean that everything is okay.

I looked at Maddie who was looking at us with her big brown eyes, "Is she okay?" Maddie mouthed to me. I nodded my head slightly, "I'm about to be single." She stated after her sobs died down. She isn't used to being single for a long period of time. She always has to be with someone, "Can I come to your show tomorrow night?" She asked me softly, "Taylor might be there Selena." I reminded her. She groaned, "Fuck her!" She exclaimed making me actually laugh, "There is the Selena I know. Say it again, but this time _way_ more louder." She giggled, "No, people might think I'm going crazy."

I let go of her and she pulled back, "Thank you." She said wiping her tears away, "Don't get used to it." I told her seriously, "This doesn't mean that we are okay. But I'll let you get back to work." She slowly nodded her head and walked away once again upset. I had to push her away, like I said..the girl can screw my mind up really bad. Maddie picked her Barbie out and we went to the front of the store to buy the things, "Demi!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Taylor coming in the entrance of the store with Justin...oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you guys are doing well today, my last update..I wasn't too proud of it. But anyways, I know Demi and Selena are irritating. They should put the past behind them, I do agree. They should just cave into their feelings and get together right? Yeah they should(: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update. This wont be the last chapter of the day, I'm going to put up another one later. I love all the reviews, they make me so happy!(:**

They were coming my way but stopped quickly when they saw Selena coming at them. Shockingly...she looked calm. I was watching as Selena stopped in front of them. I can't hear anything she is saying but by the looks on their faces...I think Selena just laid it on them. I was rudely interrupted by a man in his mid-twenties, "Do you know where the Magnum condoms are? I want to try one with you." He winked at me.

Oh hell no, I took my IPod out of my pocket untangling my head phones quickly. I turned to Maddie placing the headphones in her ears and turning music up so she wont hear me cuss the hell out of this guy behind me. She looked at me strangely, I smiled at her and turned around. My smile faltered, "Alright listen fucker, I don't know who the hell you are but we are in a public family place. I don't think these people around here want to hear shit like that coming from someone's mouth. Go fuck yourself." I said calmly and he looked at me turning pale backing up, "S-sorry." He stuttered leaving.

I felt accomplished as I turned around and faced the entrance door again. Ugh. Stupid ass dude made me miss the interaction between Selena, Taylor and Justin, "Fuck you dude." I mumbled to myself. We checked out and went to the car to pack the groceries in. Maddie was still listening to music as we put the last bag in the trunk. I shut the trunk, "Demi." I looked behind me and seen a pissed off Taylor, "Why the hell did you tell Selena that me and Justin are fuck buddies? You know that is not true!" I rolled my eyes and directed Maddie in the car, "Taylor, I'm not stupid. And besides Joe told me you cheated on him with Justin. That is why he broke up with you, it wasn't because he didn't want a long distance relationship." She looked shocked, "What?" She asked in a whisper.

I groaned shutting the door for Maddie, "Look Taylor he came crying to me because he saw you two fucking. Joe is like a brother to me, I comforted him that night. He loved you, you know? You screwed him over..and now you and Justin screwed Selena over. I know this because I over heard the conversation you and Miley had in the bathroom Thursday morning." She looks like she is about to cry but I can take her crying because she isn't Selena, "I thought Joe broke up with me because of you." She mumbled sniffling. I looked at her confused, "Why would you think that?" I asked curiously.

She sighed, "Because he always talked about you. Demi this, Demi that. It was never ending. You had Nick wrapped around your finger, you had Joe, my boyfriend at the time wrapped around your finger. I didn't feel loved, and Justin was the only one who understood where I was coming from. He loved Selena but she was with you. We were both lonely and torn because the people we loved didn't love us back." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Wow, okay, "First off, me and Joe were never interested in each other like that. You should have talked to him about it before making the dumb choice of going to Justin. Like I said, Joe loved you. You could have fixed things with him. But the damage is done, you chose Justin. All I have to say is, I hope you guys have a long and happy life together. It's no longer a secret, you don't have to go behind Selena's back anymore. You and Justin are good for each other."

Come to think about it our group was so fucked up. The only person who kept to themselves was big boy Taylor. Miley had feelings for Nick who had feelings for me. I had feelings for Selena, she apparently had feelings for me. Justin had feelings for her. Taylor thought Joe had feelings for me so she ran off to Justin and it ended being a long-term affair. Holy shit...it's all so mind-blowing. Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

"I don't want to be with him though, that's the thing Demi. He is just in a relationship with Selena for the popularity and to get in her pants. I don't want that. I want something real again. I'm not the only girl Justin has been with since he has been with Selena. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I think I already have." She said sadly. I sighed going to my side of the car, "Selena is the type to hold a grudge against someone, try talking to her. If she slaps you and tells you that she hates you..don't leave her side. Make her forgive you, get on your knees if you have to. Just don't let her go without a fight." I told her softly.

She nodded her head and came towards me with her arms wide open. I refrained from rolling my eyes. What is up with all these hugs? Oh well. She hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry Demi. Can we start over again? I miss hanging out with you." I shrugged my shoulders as she was hugging me, "I don't know, are you going to make me do your homework? Carry your books to class and make me your personal slave?" I said joking, "Demi.." She whined making me laugh, "I'm serious, I'm not that big of a bitch am I?" I nodded my head. I guess she felt it because she smacked me in the shoulder pulling back smiling, "Same asshole Demi I see." I smirked nodding my head, "And you are still the biggest bitch ever." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"So what do you say Dems?" I sighed loudly, "We will have to see about that." I said opening my door getting in, "I'm going to be at your show tomorrow night Demi!" She hollered as I shut the door. I turned the car on and backed up. I let down the window down, "Taylor!" I screamed out to her. She turned around and walked up to the car, "Yeah?" I can't believe I'm about to offer this to her, "Do you still like to sing?" She nodded her head. I sighed, "Do you want to open up for me tomorrow night?" Her eyes widened making me laugh, "Yes! Oh my gosh! Demi! Thank you!" She reached in the car and hugged me, "Hey Maddie!" She squealed pulling back. Maddie didn't hear her surprisingly.

"Be there around seven-ish, we will do mic check and things. See you there Taylor." She jumped up and down in excitement as I rolled the window up. I went on the road and stopped at a stop light. I haven't really forgiven Taylor, but I know she will need someone to be there for her when Selena pushes her away. Been there, done that. Now I'm the one pushing her away, you would think it's cruel of me to that to her but the wounds are still fresh. It may be in the past and all but the pain still lingers. Some days are worse than others, I love her. What else is there to say? Other than the fact that we hurt each other over something stupid and things went too far. It took two..almost three years for her to tell me why she chose to leave me, that and the way she has treated me ever since then is why I wont let her back in.

I sighed, "Demi." I looked at my sister who was pulling my headphones out wrapping them around the IPod, "Maddie." I replied back in the same tone, "What's a condom?" I bit my lip...fuck my life. I laughed shaking my head, "Ask dad Maddie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I think you guys might like this update(: If not...I'm sorry. Anyways, let me know what you guys think because every single one of your opinions matter to me. Review maybe?(:** **On with the story.**

**Show Night:**

"Demi, I want to go." Maddie whined holding on to my leg as I went to the door. Mom wouldn't let her go because the show would end late, "I'm sorry Maddie, if it was up to me I would let you go." She had a tight grip on my leg, "Pleaseee." She begged. I looked at mom and Eddie for some help. I hate saying no to my little sister, "Maddie, come on. We can go get some ice cream. Demi has to go." Eddie said coming towards us, "No, I wanna go!" Maddie exclaimed.

I sighed, "Hey Maddie, we will go to Adventure Landing tomorrow if you let go of my leg." She quickly let go and looked at me smiling brightly. She loves the place. It has mini golf, go-cart racing, batting cages, arcade games and food, "Really!?" She asked putting her hands together still smiling, "Definitely, but I'm going to go. Give me a hug." She hugged me tightly and ran off to the living room.

I said my goodbyes to my mom and Eddie walking out of the house with my guitar strapped around me on my back. I opened the door to my car and put my guitar in the back. I walked to the drivers side and got in. I sighed feeling a little drained. I looked at my white bag that I sat in the passengers seat and grabbed it. I searched for my baggie, once I found it I made a line on my hand. I began to snort it up. ***Knock, Knock, Knock* **I jerked up when the sudden knocking at my window occurred making me spill the drugs.

I wiped under my nose and looked to see who it was, "Justin! What the actual fuck!?" He looked majorly pissed, "Roll the window down Demi!" He screamed at me. Fuck that. I'll just get out, I'm not scared of him. I quickly got out of my car slamming my door and he got in my face, "What right did you have, to tell Selena that I cheated on her?!" I was not backing down, "She asked me, you dumbass! What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?!"

He was breathing heavy, "You never had a problem with that before, you messed my relationship up with her!" I raised my eyebrows at him and let out a humorless laugh, "Me?!" I pointed at myself, "I screwed your relationship up? Ha! That is so fucking hilarious!" He clenches his jaw, "And by the way, I have never lied to Selena when we were together. I never cheated on her. I couldn't do any of that because I loved her!" He rolled his eyes, "What about Nick huh? You cheated on her then." He pointed out making me angry as hell but I know I had to calm down. I wont let the little bitch boy ruin my night.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, so shut up Justin. Selena is the love of my life, I could never hurt her in that way. Grow the hell up, and get your head out of your ass. I would be really surprised if Selena takes you back, she doesn't love you like you think she does." He pushed me into my car making me laugh. He is fucking weak, "You are wrong! Selena loves me! And I love her, I am going to get her back. She is the love of MY life. Everything was fine until you came back around, and Demi you are going to fucking regret breaking us up." I just stared at him blankly.

I had nothing to say to him other than, "Well good luck with that then." I smirked at him getting back in my car turning it on rolling the window down sticking my head out, "By the way, I think that foundation looks wonderful on your skin." He flipped me off rolling his eyes. I accelerated out of the driveway, "You would like that wouldn't you?!" I screamed out the window laughing speeding up. Oh man. That was entertaining to me.

...

I entered the building where I always do the show. The building can hold at least three hundred and some people. It was a small venue but I don't mind. I walked on to the stage and seen Taylor, Miley, Vanessa, and Cher all messing with the instruments, "Demi!" They all said at the same time, "Come over here sexy ass!" Cher said into the mic making me laugh. I waved at all the girls going to Cher, "What do you want?" I said playfully annoyed, "I'm about to rap." She said smiling. I raised my eyebrows at her, "You can not rap." I said in disbelief, "Yes she can!" Miley screamed over the drums that Vanessa was beating on horribly.

"Show me." I said smirking. I stood beside her and listened as she sung and rapped "Turn my Swag on." She is very good, I'm impressed. She finished and I smiled big, "That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

We fixed everything up and messed around a little. I was wiring up the speakers when I heard a voice from the past, "Dems!" I smiled and looked in the direction, "Joey!" I squealed dropping the cord and I went to hug him, "What are you doing here?" I asked him pulling away from him still smiling, "I heard someone has a show tonight." He said smiling at me, "And we wanted to come." I squealed.

I was super happy, I haven't seen Joe in forever, "I'm so happy you are here! Wait..did you say we?" I asked going from excited to curious, "Nick had to use the bathroom, he has diabetes so he has to use the john all the time." I frowned, "Yeah, I heard about that." He looked behind me, "Is that Taylor?" I looked and Taylor was looking at us, "Yep the one and only." He nodded his head smiling passing me to go say 'hi' to her.

"Hey Demi." I saw Nick come in with a smile on his face. We met halfway for a hug, "Hey Nick. How you been?" I pulled away, "I've been great, getting ready for this tour that is coming up soon." I grinned at him, "You are so lucky! I want to go big one day." Nick put his hands in his pocket smirking, "We weren't going to tell you until after your show, but we want you to join us on this tour." My eyes widened and I felt excitement drive through my body. It must have showed on my face, "Don't get too excited Demi." He said jokingly, "I will have to talk to my parents about it. But I sooo want to." I said happily.

He looked around, "Hey where is Selena?" He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Um. I don't know, we don't really talk anymore." I said straightening my black vest up, "Are you guys still not talking?" He asked disappointed. I shrugged my shoulders, "We are, it's a big mess. Remember that night at the camp when you kissed me?" He nodded his head, "Well she seen it and thought I was kissing you when I pushed you away." He groaned and ran his hand down his face, "I'm so so so sorry Demi." He said humbly, "It's fine Nick, I just found out why she chose to leave me yesterday. And that was the reason why. After you guys left, she treated me like crap. She just stopped treating me like dirt Thursday when I took up for myself. Yesterday she told me she loved me. I still love her but so much shit has happened..I don't know if I can let her back in Nick."

He nodded his head, "Demi, you said you still love her and that she loves you. Why not give her another chance? Love makes us do ridiculous things. She slipped away from you once. Don't let her slip away again, someone else might take your place. Demi..name someone that can you spend the rest of your life with, that isn't Selena. I bet you can't." Shit Nick..he knows me too well, "Nick she has broke my heart, I can't go back to her. No matter how much it kills me not being with her anymore, I just can't." He sighed lowly, "If you really love you her Demi like you say you do, you would take her back with open arms. You would forget the past and start all over again because you love her and wouldn't want another lover."

I shook my head, "Can we stop talking about this? Please? It's a mood killer." He shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, but um..do you mind you if me and Joe join you on stage?" I smiled nodding my head fast, "Of course! I would love that and I think the crowd would enjoy it." We walked together back to the others and Miley smiled at Nick, "Hey Nick." She said from the piano testing it out, "Hey Miley, what's going on?" He sat beside her on the stool. I smiled...I wish they would have gotten together, "Demi look!" I heard Vanessa and I turned around seeing her and Cher drawing on a neon green poster board. They held it up and I read it out loud, "_Demi has a sexy ass._" I laughed loudly, "She really does though." Miley said playfully winking at me, "You guys are rediculous."

**Author's Note: I'm going to put the second part up in a few, I'm writing it now. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay you guys this is the last update of the night. You enjoy(: And of course..let me know what you guys think.**

The show began and I stayed behind stage in a wing watching Taylor sing her heart out and playing her guitar. The place was packed full, there was no empty seat so I've been told. Some people were sitting on the floor. I let Taylor sing three songs, and she is pretty good, "You ready Dems?" Joe asked from beside me with his guitar in his hands, "I was born to do this." I said with a smirk. He nodded his head smiling tuning his guitar.

Taylor finished up and she looked so happy up there. The crowd clapped and cheered for her, "Hey you guys, stay back right quick. I want to introduce you." Taylor came into the wing and was squealing, "Oh my gosh that was amazing!" She was on a performance high so it seems. I came out to the stage and the crowd went wild. I waved and smiled at all of them, "Thank you guys for coming tonight, that was my lovely friend Taylor Swift. Can you give her another round of applause?" I said into the mic. I looked at Taylor who was smiling big and mouthed a 'thank you'. I nodded my head at her, "What do you say we get this show on the road." I said lowly.

I laughed when I seen the sign Cher and Vanessa made. The crowd cheered and flashes went off, "Okay, well I want to introduce you to some really good friends of mine first. Most of you may know them as..the Jonas Brothers." I said smiling the crowd went wild chanting for the boys, "Come on out you guys." Nick and Joe waved at the roaring crowd. Nick went to the drums and Joe hooked his guitar up and mine. The music began to play, "Sing along with me you guys." I said in the mic smiling.

I sung La La Land, Until Your Mine, Train Wreck, Don't Forget, Here We Go Again and when I was in the middle of World of Chances. I seen her. She was here, I felt a lump in my throat as I sung. I couldn't stop looking at her and I don't think she knows I'm looking at her because she is so far away. What Nick told me earlier, that has been sticking in my brain. I finished up the song and felt tears form in my eyes. The crowd cheered and I ran a hand through my hair. I took a moment before I spoke again. I was afraid my voice would crack if I spoke at the moment.

I looked down and took a deep breath, I looked back up and got angry. He was here and he sat next to her. Please tell me they are not back together..please. I let out another deep breath and it was heard throughout the stage because it reached the mic. The crowd began to chant my name, I saw Justin trying to talk to Selena. She was ignoring him and watching me. I looked over at Miley who was recording the show, and I saw Trace. I smiled at him and cleared my throat, "Alright guys, who knows my song Get Back?" Many cheered, "I want to hear you guys sing. Can you do that for me?" I looked back at Joe who was smiling at me starting the strumming.

I grabbed the mic from the stand and hopped down from the stage and landed perfectly on my two feet shockingly. Usually I'm so clumsy. I walked through the aisle and the crowd gathered around me as I began to sing.

_"Don't walk away like you always do, this time._

_ Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind. _

_ Ever since you left, I've been a mess. You won't answer your phone."_

I moved through the crowd that was touching me to get to her, I laughed when someone pulled my shirt.

_"I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone._

_ But I gotta let you know."_

"Get back on stage sexy ass!" I heard Cher and Vanessa scream at me. I waved at them when they came in my line of sight.

_"I wanna get back_

_ To the old days_

_ when the phone would ring_

_ and I knew it was you._

_ I wanna talk back_

_ And get yelled at_

_ Fight for nothing _

_ Like we used to_

_ Oh kiss me like you mean it_

_ Like you miss me, cause I know that you do._

_ I wanna get back, Get back with you_

_ ayaaa..."_

Where the hell is she? When I got to her seat she wasn't there. I sighed, "Selena, where are you?" I said in the mic. The music stopped, "I'm right here!" A girl with blonde hair came in front of me. I smiled at her, "Um..yeah. You're not my Selena though." I said to her without the mic, moving along. I finally found her and she was at the exit with Justin. There is no way in hell am I letting her go back to him. She belongs with me. Fuck the past. Nick is right. I got on my knees and belted out without the mic so she would know I was behind her.

_"You were the only one I wanted_

_ You were the first one I fell for_

_ You're the only one that I'm in need of_

_ And I don't want to be lonely anymore."_

She turned around and looked surprised. I looked at their hands that were locked together and I let the tears fall, "You're the only one I want." My voice cracked into the microphone and Justin tried pulling her away from me. I got up off my knees and looked down. I spoke into the mic and the crowd got silent, "I gave you plenty of chances Selena. I want to give you another one, that is if you would have me back." Tears fell down her face and Justin pulled her out of the area, "I still love you." I whispered feeling every single piece of my heart break. I dropped the mic on the floor and it made a loud thud in the venue.

The crowd cheered my name and all I could do was raise my head up and cry, "Go get her Demi!" I heard Taylor scream from within the chants. I ran out the venue. Joe and Nick continued the show for me. I looked everywhere and seen Justin's car backing up. She isn't going away without a fight. He isn't taking her away from me. I ran behind the car and Justin quickly stopped, "What the hell Demi?!" He screamed out the window, "You have something that belongs to me Justin, I want her back." He shook his head, "We are back together, and you can't do shit about it." I bounced my leg up and down.

"Selena, I love you. I want...no I need you. I miss the hell out of you. Please, I'm sorry for everything and I forgive you for the past. I just want to be back with you. I can't imagine being with someone that is not you." I seen the passenger door open, "Selena, what are you doing?" Justin asked in a panic, "Demi is the one I want to be with Justin. It has always been her. I don't want to be with you, I love you but I'm in love with Demi." I heard Justin let out a frustrated groan, "Selena! You are staying with me, and that is final!" He exclaimed. I walked to the passengers side door that was barely opened and Selena looked at me as I held my hand out.

She looked back at Justin, "I think this is my decision Justin, so do me a favor and leave me the hell alone." With that she got out and took my hand shutting the door behind her. Justin was yelling but we ignored him as we made our way back to the Venue hand in hand, "I thought you said you moved on." Selena said softly as we made it to the door. I shook my head, "I lied, I can't move on from someone who has my whole heart." She smiled at me leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked inside. People screamed my name as I came in, Nick was singing my song 'Catch me'.

I found our group and they all looked at us, "About damn time!" Trace said clapping his hands making us laugh, "So are you guys together now?" Taylor asked us. Me and Selena looked at each, "Yeah." We said in unison looking at everyone. We stood and watched the show. I missed them guys and I need to thank Nick for getting through my thick skull, "Demi." Selena nudged me and I looked over at her, "Yeah?" I replied back looking at her lips that she was licking, "I love you so much." She said smiling, "I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back and our lips moved in sync.

We pulled back slightly, "Did that mean anything to you?" She asked me. I nodded my head, "It meant everything to me." I said honestly kissing her one more time and pulling back paying attention to the boys as they owned the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm glad you guys are liking this story. This contains _sexual content_, if you want to read it. By all means, read it and let me know what you think. Review maybe?(:**

The show ended and everyone flew out the door into the pouring rain. It was supposed to rain off and on all weekend. Many people rushing, taking their umbrellas out. Me and Selena walked hand in hand very closely as everyone else rushed to their cars. The rain was so heavy I couldn't hardly see anything in front of me. Our hair and clothing were sticking to us. People were screaming as the wind picked up and the thundered rolled shaking the ground.

Meanwhile, me and Selena had no worries in the world, it was just me and her. Like it should have been all along. Selena stopped and lightly gave my hand a squeeze. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed with her head tilted back smiling, letting the rain run down her face. She opened her eyes slowly and her makeup ran down her face, she was still as beautiful, "I want to be them raindrops that are on your lips." I said to her in a whisper over the wind and rain.

A smile appeared slowly on her lips and she looked at me with a look that I'm sure I reflected. A look of complete and total love. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck and I immediately wrapped mine around her waist. We looked at each other intensely, hearts beating heavily against one another. "I missed the way you looked at me, kissed me, touched me, and loved me unconditionally. I finally got that back, I finally got you back." She said against my trembling lips.

I was getting cold but I didn't care. I would stand in the middle of the freezing rain just so I could hold her. I know I can hold her anytime I want to now, but I'm making up for lost time. "I love you, Selena." I hugged her tightly to me so our body heat will transfer to one another, "I love you too, Demi." The wind picked up and the cold air seeped through my clothing causing me to shake.

A car horn made us pull apart slightly, I looked behind me and seen Miley with her head slightly out of the window, "Sorry to ruin your Nicholas Sparks moment! But there is tornado coming this way, get y'alls crazy asses inside the car now!" She screamed over the loud rain and thunder. I laughed and flipped her off causing Trace to honk the horn again. Miley stuck her hand out the window flipping me off, "I love you bitches!" She screamed out over the thunder as Trace accelerated out of the parking lot.

The parking lot was clearing up thankfully, "Let's go Demi, you are shaking." She grabbed my hand as she let me go. As we walked, I grabbed the keys from my pants pocket and hit the unlock button. The car lit up and we made our way to the car. I opened the door for Selena and she smiled at me sliding into the car. I shut the door for her rushing to my side getting in quickly. Once I got in there, I shook my hair out causing droplets of rain to sling on the steering wheel.

I was about to put the key in the ignition until I felt Selena's hand on my wrist the were covered in bracelets, "Demi." She whispered to me. I looked over at her as she took my keys out of my hand getting out of the seat crawling to me. She straddled me in the seat and moved some of my hair that was stuck to my forehead to the side. "Remember when the first time we made love?" She asked as she brought her index finger down my lips, to my chin, down my neck and landed at my cleavage making me shiver at the contact.

It wasn't because I was cold, she just has this effect on me, "I remember it just perfectly. It was during Spring Break, it was very hot that day. You wore a dress for the first time and I couldn't keep my eyes off of your legs. We ended up making love in this car, I held you afterward when you cried. You told me it was a very powerful feeling." She nodded her head and smiled at me, "I knew I loved you then, I was too scared to admit it." She told me as she slowly unbuttoned my vest, "I haven't been with anyone but you." She told me as she slid my vest off revealing my white v-neck that showed my black tank top underneath.

She placed my vest down in the passenger's seat, "I couldn't be with anyone else because it felt wrong. My body belongs to you and only you Demi." She told me as she placed her cold wet hands under my shirt sliding them up smoothly making my breathing uneven. It was almost midnight, I couldn't see out the windows due to the rain violently hit my car and the wind made a whistling noise as it passed my car, "You're beautiful." She whispered to me as she took both of my wet shirts off placing them along with my vest, "I didn't mean anything I said these past few years Demi, you are the most beautiful person I have ever set my eyes on."

I smiled at her placing my hand on her cheek, "You must not look in the mirror that often then." I told her causing her to laugh. I ran my hands up and down the sides of her legs and we just stared at each other smiling. I ran my hands up further and went underneath her shirt lifting it up. She lifted her arms up and I slowly took it off revealing the upper half of her body, "Flawless." I whispered to her bringing my hand up to her neck. She leaned down and captured my lips in a slow kiss.

I felt her tongue smoothly run across my lips, I opened my mouth slightly and felt her warm tongue enter my mouth. She moaned at the contact when I brought my tongue to hers. The sensation I felt was overwhelming. Our chest were pressed together, our lips were moving in sync and our tongues were working magic together. Selena and I pulled apart breathing hard, "I need you." She said trying to gain her breathing back. I smiled up at her bringing my around her finding the bra clip so I can unhook it. It was dark but I could see the parking lot light reflect in her eyes.

I slowly unclipped her bra as I stared into her deep brown eyes. I removed the bra away from her placing it with my clothes. I sat back in my seat and observed her upper half. It has matured a lot, the last time we had sex we were both fifteen and now we are eighteen. She has developed so much more. Her boobs are more round and her hips a curved beautifully. I looked up at her and smiled bringing my hand in the middle of her chest going down agonizingly slow meeting her waistband. Her eyes got darker by the second, "Backseat?" I asked her lowly.

She got up from my lap honking the horn accidentally in the process causing both of us to laugh, "Damn Selena, I don't want an audience." I said jokingly. She got in the back seat still laughing and finally settled down. She took her pants off and kicked them on the floorboard making a 'come here' motion with her finger that turned me on so much more. I moved myself in the backseat and gently pressed my body down against hers. She wrapped her arms around my back taking my bra off. She threw it up front and turned her head towards me observing my upper body.

She ran her hands up and down my stomach and up to my boobs feeling at them making me breathe in deeply from the longing contact. I didn't know how much my body was craving Selena until now. She massaged my boobs lifting up a bit so I was straddling her lap. She leaned up placing her mouth on my boob. I closed my eyes tilting my head back as her tongue circled around the sensitive area. I ran my hands up her side and put them in between us. I began to massage hers and she moaned with her mouth on my boob.

I leaned down a bit resting my hands behind her back so she would go back gently. She released my boobs as she went back completely. I kissed her lips once and trailed down to the middle of her chest massaging her boobs while kissing each of them. I reached below us and felt her thong that was soaked through. I smiled as I continued to kiss her boobs in random places making her moan. I sucked on her nipple making her hands grip my hips pulling me down to her center.

I myself moaned at the contact, I placed my thigh between her throbbing center and she grinded against it. She pulled my head up towards her and kissed me hard nibbling at my lip in the process. I moved my thigh along with her grinding to increase the friction. I moved down her body once more taking her thong off along with my pants and my thong. We were both completely exposed to one another. I was on my knees in front of her and she was staring at me with her legs open and knees bent.

The rain never lightened up, it was loud against my car. The thunder rumbled and lightening brightened up the sky briefly so I could Selena's face lit up. I slowly leaned down and our centers met together. I lowly moaned meanwhile Selena let out a loud moan. I leaned down more making our boobs touch together. I smiled down at her and brought our lips together in a searing kiss as I grinded our centers together at a slow pace. I want to make it last. She wrapped her legs around me waist adding more pressure.

Her hands roamed all around my back as I increased the speed a little, "D-Demi." She moaned out. I watched as her mouth was gaped open slightly breathing heavily and her eyes were on me. I stopped and reached between us feeling at her wet and warm center. I traced my finger down towards her entrance making her shake a bit from anticipation. I watched her as I slipped my finger inside her slowly. She winced in pain, "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She was really tight.

She nodded her head as a tear slipped from the corned of her eye, "Just be easy, it's been a while." I nodded my head and kissed her forehead, "Tell me when to go and I'll start. I don't want to hurt you." She nodded her head again breathing in and out slowly, "Okay go, just go slow." I smiled at her and kissed her lips, "I know how you like it, I didn't forget." I told her leaning my forehead against hers moving my finger in and out of her slowly.

She smiled up at me, "You know...you can go faster." I giggled, "I was just waiting for you to give me the go." I told her picking up the pace. I felt her heavy breathing hit my face and she moaned loudly as I slowly added another finger slowing back down the pace so she can get used to it. She nodded her headed and that was my cue to move faster. She moaned continuously and I felt our bodies sticking together. She brought her hand down in between and caught me by surprise when her thumb brushed against my clit.

She entered a finger inside of me and we both were going at the same pace. We moaned together as the lightning once again struck across the sky. We were both panting and I screamed out when she added another finger. I haven't been with anyone besides Selena, we know each other's bodies best. I curled my fingers a bit feelings her walls tighten and she did the same to me. She released first and she stopped her hand motions with me. I let her ride out her orgasm. I leaned down to kiss her. I moaned inside her mouth when her fingers began to move again. I moved my hips up and down moving along with her finger and I soon released.

I collapsed on top of her and our breathing was heavy. I can feel her heart beat against my chest. Our bodies felt like they were molded together. She sniffled, I know she was crying. She always does this because it's a powerful thing for her to make love. I carefully moved my head up and kissed her tears away as they fell, "Can you hold me Demi?" I nodded my head and kissed her lips that were trembling, "Come here." I whispered against her lips as I moved back against the side door. She raised up and got in my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder letting the tears fall on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my head back against the window.

I watched as the rain drops raced each other down the window, "What made you change your mind about us?" She asked me grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together, "Nick got through my stubborn mind, he asked me to name someone I can see spending the rest of my life with that isn't you." I paused for a bit and rested my head against her playing with her fingers, "I couldn't think of anyone else that I wanted to grow old with and share everything in my life with. I'm in love with you Selena."

She lightly kissed my jaw line, "What do you see when you think about the future?" She asked me, "You." She looked up at me in awe, "I see you." She kissed me slowly and pulled back. I held her in a tight embrace. Like I said before, this is how it should have been all alone. She is mine and I am hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all been doing great! I've missed you guys! I hope you all enjoy this little update. Review maybe(; you know you wanna. If you don't...I'll forgive you this time lol.**

I took Selena home not too long ago, I asked her to stay but she couldn't. Her mom wanted her home because of the storm going on and she also had to work. I took my clothes off getting ready for a shower until I heard a faint knock on my door, "Sissy, I'm scared." I heard my little sister say from the other side of the door. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it slightly to let my sister in, "Demi why are you naked?" She asked me curiously as her eyes were half shut, "I was going to get me a shower silly girl."

She rubbed her eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight pwease?" She poked her bottom lip out, "Yeah, you can. Let me get a shower right quick and then I'll be out." I grabbed my IPod from my bag and untangled my headphones, "Listen to music to drown out the thunder and close your eyes so you can't see the lightning." She smiled at me sleepily, "Thank you sissy." She put my headphones in her ears bobbing her head back and forth getting into my bed.

I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door turning on the water just the right temperature. I looked at myself in the mirror holding my stomach shaking my head. I can't believe she thinks I'm beautiful. I don't see it. I can still see where I wrote the word 'Ugly' on my mirror. It states the truth. I sigh going into my shower letting the warm water cascade on to my skin.

I finished up drying off, brushing my teeth and hair. I went outside the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me going to my dresser drawers getting some Pajamas out. I put my sweatpants and tanktop on crawling inside my bed next to Maddie who was asleep and lightly snoring. I took the headphones out of her ears carefully trying not to wake her up. I placed the IPod on my side table and turned to snuggle into Maddie.

"Goodnight sissy." She whispered to me rubbing my earlobe, "Goodnight baby girl." I whispered back to her. I thought she was asleep, I guess not. I pulled the covers over us, and of course I never fell asleep. I heard Eddie open my door but I didn't move. I wasn't in the mood to talk strangely enough. I heard him close the door and I tried to go to sleep but failed miserably. Like I have done all night and morning long, I listened to the rain hit the house in a violent manner and the lightening showed through my window lighting up my room.

Eight o'clock came quickly and the rain was no longer coming down. Maddie was still asleep with her mouth wide open and snoring loudly. I smiled at the sight and gently got out of the bed trying not to wake her. I grabbed my headphones and IPod heading downstairs where my mom was cooking breakfast making my stomach slightly turn.

I put my IPod in my pocket turning it on putting my headphones in. I walked to the fridge getting out a bottle of water quickly taking the cap off so I can satisfy my thirst. I felt when my mom pulled my headphones out of my ears, "Demetria. Did you not hear me?" I rolled my eyes but my mom didn't see it. I hate being called Demetria, "What mom?" I asked her trying not to sound annoyed, "How was your show last night?"

I walked to the kitchen table drinking my water, "It was fun, too bad you guys weren't able to go. Nick and Joe performed with me." She turned around smiling big, "I bet you missed them boys!" I nodded my head pressing my lips to my water bottle. "Yeah, I did. They want me tour with them in a few months." My mom quickly turned her head and looked at me again but this time she had her mouth wide open, "Are you serious?" I nodded my head, "Honey, that is great! When are you guys going to do the tour?" She asked me turning around flipping the bacon over, "I don't know if I'm doing it though."

She craned her head around to look at me giving me a 'what the hell are you talking about' look, "And why not?" I sighed sitting my bottle down on the table, "I'm back with Selena." I told her playing with my bottle cap looking at it, "Demi." My mom started out sternly, "That girl broke your heart, she is no good for you. Don't give your dream up for her." I bit the inside of my cheek bouncing my knee up and down, "Well mom, I broke her heart too. We worked everything out, you shouldn't have hard feelings towards her. I love her mom, I'm willing to give up anything just to be with her." I admitted.

My mom shook her head, "I still don't approve Demi, but can you go wake Eddie and Maddie up. It's breakfast time." I got up from the table pissed. I walked upstairs and opened the door to mom and Eddie's room, "Get up Eddie! Mom has breakfast ready." I grumbled something I couldn't hear but I didn't stay long enough or care enough to ask him what he said. I went to my room and seen Maddie who had her butt stuck in the air and her face was in the pillow. I sat on the bed, "Maddie." I sung out poking her side making her squeal, "Breakfast is ready baby girl."

She stood up on her knees in the bed looking confused. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Are we going to Adventure Landing today dems?" She asked yawning, "If you eat your breakfast then yes." She smiled brightly at me, "Thank you! You are the bestest!" She kissed my cheek sloppily getting out of my bed making her way downstairs. I made the bed up and put some clothes on to start the day. I straightened my hair and put some makeup on.

"_I don't see why you bother putting makeup on. It doesn't hide your ugliness." _Her voice still rings through my head, she said she may have not meant those words but I know they are true. I finished up spraying body spray on me and walking out the door with my white bag. I went downstairs, "Demi, why aren't you going to eat?" Eddie asked me as he washed his dish, "I'm going to go eat breakfast with Selena." I lied. He stopped washing the dish and looked at me from over shoulder. I walked out the door with my keys before he could say anything about her.

I hopped in my car and placed my bag in the passenger's seat starting the car up. I road down to Starbucks getting Selena's favorite. I was going to surprise her at work. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye last night. I got the coffee and headed towards the store where Selena works at. I got out and watched where I stepped. Their were puddles of water everywhere. I carefully walked to the entrance to the automatic doors going in. I placed my keys in the red hoodie and heard my shoes squeaking against the floor.

I almost slipped once going to the back of the store. Selena stocks things and unloads boxes from the trucks. My baby has them muscles. I spotted her in the aisle where the bread was helping and elderly lady get some bread. I was still a good ways away from her. I waited until she got done with the lady. The lady pinched her cheeks smiling walking away. Selena stocked up the bread and I walked up to her, "Oh shit!" I screamed out falling on my ass holding the coffee up. Selena turned around looking confused but looked down to see me trying to play it off. She laughed, "Are you okay Dems?"

She stood in front of me holding her hand out and I took it, "I think I broke my ass." I said to her wiggling it, "But I saved your coffee." I handed it to her and she smiled at me taking it , "You came all the way here just to bring me coffee?" She said in awe, "Duh, what are girlfriends for." She wiggled her eyebrows, "I can tell you something else they are good for." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Oh? Show me." I said in a daring tone causing her to smirk, "I would but I'm at work and I really don't feel like getting fired."

I groaned loudly, "Way to leave your girlfriend sexually frustrated, you're such a tease." It was her turn to raise her eyebrows at me, "I'm the tease?" She asked pointing to herself. I nodded my head, "Uh huh, yeah you are." She pointed at me, "Says the girl who kissed my cheek at the theater knowing good and well that I wanted you." I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't know then, don't blame me. How much trouble would you get if I kissed you right now?" She looked up and pulled me away from the aisle.

I didn't know where we were heading but I didn't care, if a hot girl drags you somewhere. There should be no questions asked. She pulled me into a door closing it behind us and I heard a click. The lights were off as she pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me fiercely. She ran her hands up my hoodie and tanktop rubbing my stomach going up to my boobs. Our breathing was heavy and I switched our positions pressing her against wall making what I assumed was mops and brooms fall to the floor but I didn't care.

Selena kicked her shoes off. I knew where this was leading and I liked it. I brought my hand between us as our heated kiss never stopped. I grabbed her belt and unhooked it quickly, "We can..not keep our hands...off of each..other." Selena said in between the kisses, "I don't..want..to..stop either." I said jerking her belt out of the loops. I grabbed her hands and brought her arms above her head against the wall, "How bad do you want it?" I asked her breaking away from the kiss nibbling on her ear making her moan lowly, "I'll show you instead of telling you." She whispered out kissing my neck and sucking the skin there biting it gently.

I know she left a mark, but I didn't care. My body was hers for the taking. I got on my knees letting go of her arms and went to her pants zipper letting it down with my mouth. Her hands found my hair as I took her jeans off quickly and she stepped out of them kicking them off. I put my hands on her hips and with no warning I licked the front of her lacey thongs feeling how wet she was for me, "Good way of showing me." I told her smirking bringing her thongs down and she stepped out of them.

"Want me to be gentle?" I asked her and she quickly shook her head, "Don't hold back." She whispered to me.

Author's Note: Definitely TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Seriously. Lol, sorry for leaving the last update like I did!(:**

_**Share11223344:** **There is no maybe about it lol, you know you missed me. And yeah, this story is going to be an emotional roller-coaster****. And I'm definitely continuing this story. It's not even close to being finished(: Thanks for reviewing by the way! 3**_

_**Suefanficlover: **__**I just want you to know, that I love you and your reviews. I appreciate you reading both of my stories. And I love them together as well!**__**  
**_

_**TwoPiecesxs: Ayeeeee(; lmao**_

_**Guest:**__** Sorry :/ I know I suck for stopping like that. Lol, and thanks for reading! And for reviewing! I'm so glad you are enjoying it.  
**_

As I was getting closer to her center, I heard the door's knob jingle, "Shit!" I whispered out getting up from my knees, "What the hell Demi?" Selena asked me whining. She was clearly frustrated, "Put your clothes on. Someone is outside the door trying to come in." I told her in a hushed whisper. Selena quickly tried to find her pants and thongs.

I tried helping her and we ended up bumping heads. I heard her hiss, "Fuck. You do have a hard head." She whispered out. I found her clothes and she quickly put them on stumbling everywhere and the person kept turning the knob trying to open the door. Damn, it's locked! Why do they even try? "What are we going to do Demi?" She asked me worried. I didn't want her to get fired.

I sighed and placed my hand on handed my eyes as I saw a man who looked agitated, "Please don't hurt me! Please!" I screamed out flinching making him confused, "Ma'am, I'm not going to hurt you. But what were you doing in the supplies closet." I sniffled and looked around behind him, "Is he here?" I asked in a panic trying to continue my scheme. He looked behind him, "Who?" I swallowed hard and put my hand on his arm, "My ex boyfriend, he has been following me. He...he wants to hurt me." I squealed out.

He crossed his arms looking pissed, "I have a daughter your age, if a boy messed with her. I would have to kill him. Where did you see him last?" I sighed running a hand through my hair and pointed to a far away aisle that contained cereal. I put my hand on his arm again, "C-can you come with me? I don't want to see h-him and g-get h-hurt." I said in the most pitiful voice ever heard. He nodded his head and I thanked him softly.

He walked ahead of me a bit and I saw Selena dash out the closet looking at me in shock. I winked at her, blowing a kiss her way. The man actually walked me to my car and I thanked him. He was giving me a lecture about choosing the right guy and I wasn't really listening to him. I was letting out, "Uh huhs" and "Yeahs" throughout the entire conversation. I was getting bored with the conversation and I actually yawned, "Well, I gotta go it was nice meeting you Billy." I said stopping his meaningless ramble getting in my car, "My name is Jim, but have a good day."

I waved him off not caring and shut my door. Yep, I'm totally sexually frustrated at the moment. I sighed tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, I miss her already. Maybe I should ask her to come to 'Adventure Landing' with me and Maddie. I thought about it for a moment. Yep, I'm going to ask her right now. I hopped out of my car hoping and praying I wouldn't run into Billy again. Or was it Tim? Oh well, who cares. He isn't important.

I walked back inside the store to find Selena. I rushed through the aisle getting hot as hell. I took my hoodie off in the middle of an aisle, "That strip tease better be just for me." I heard Selena say from behind me. I took my hoodie off and turned around, "You wish." I winked at her and she nodded her head, "I hate Jim now." She said whining. Oh, so it was Jim.

I smiled at her, "We will have plenty more opportunities in the near future to finish what we started in the supplies closet." I said chuckling, "But, do you want to go to 'Adventure Landing' with me and Maddie today?" I asked her in a hopeful tone. She nodded her head quickly, "I would love to, what time?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I was maybe thinking around four."

"I'll be there. But I got to get back to work. And Demi, you really need to get a phone." She came closer to me and pecked my lips quickly, "See you there sexy ass." She winked at me leaving and swaying her ass from side to side. Tease, "Damn, that girl has a fine ass." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a guy staring at Selena's ass.

I walked past him and shoved him hard into the aisle, "Bitch." I mumbled to him as he fell back against the dog food making things fall from the shelves on to his head. I looked down at him as he groaned holding his head. I looked back up and walked away smirking. No one stares at my girls ass but me. I walked to the front of the store, "Jim, clean up on aisle nine. I repeat, clean up on aisle nine." A woman said over the intercom. I laughed exiting the store going to my car.

...

**At Adventure Landing:**

I parked in front of the place and Maddie was listening to my music. She has been real quiet today for some odd reason, "Are you ready Maddie?" She nodded her head taking out the headphones from her ears. She handed them to me and I put them in my white bag, "Demi, mommy and daddy don't like Selena." She said sadly.

I sighed shaking my head, "What makes you think that?" She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window beside her, "They said she is holding you back from living your dreams and that she is not good for you." She turned back to me, "I don't want you to hate her too!" She choked out breaking my heart.

I brought her in for a hug, "I don't hate her sweetie, I love her..so much. I could never hate her." Did mom and Eddie really talk about Selena in front of Maddie? What the actual fuck? They know how much Maddie looks up to Selena. Maddie pulled back and she was almost crying. "Guess who is joining us today?" I asked her smiling trying to cheer her up, "Who?" She asked a bit uninterested, "Selena." When I said her name Maddie's eyes lit up and a wide smile came across her face, "Are you serious?!" I nodded my head, "Yep, we better go though. She might already be here."

She rushed out the door before I could even get to her door, "Maddie! Come back here and hold my hand! Then we will cross this parking lot together." She came over to me stomping her feet, "Fine." She mumbled. I held her hand and walked towards the entrance. I walked Maddie into the place and a bunch of kids were screaming running around. There were some teenagers at the red shiny tables eating. There were adults who looked like they were about to rip their kids a new one.

Maddie tightened her grip on my hand as we made our way to the token line. I jumped up when I felt a pair of lips on my neck but I relaxed when I heard her voice from behind me, "Hey baby." She whispered in my ear making me shiver. Damn the effect she has on me. She covered Maddie's eyes up, "Guess who?" I heard her ask Maddie who suddenly smiled big, "Lena!" She squealed out making a lot of people jump from the sudden excitement from my sister.

I got the gold tokens for Maddie sticking them in my pocket and turned around to see them sitting side by side at a table, "He said that his parents scream in the mi-" My eyes widened, "Maddie!" I exclaimed interrupting her from saying anymore. Selena chuckled at my outburst, "Why you gotta interrupt my best friend like that?" Selena asked me winking, "Go ahead Maddie. What?" I shrugged my shoulders sitting down on the opposite side of them. She asked for it, "What is an orgasm?" Maddie asked Selena curiously making me laugh.

Selena looked at me with her eyes wide in shock, "Um, ask Demi." I scoffed, "Way to throw me under the bus Selena." Selena smiled at me cheepishly, "She doesn't know what it is." Maddie said pouting. Selena winked at me, "Oh yes you do." She mouthed out to me, "This is a kid's place!" I said to her quickly, gesturing around with my hands. She shrugged her shoulders, "So, what are we going to do first Maddie?" Selena asked her.

...

We ended up playing mini golf after Maddie took forever deciding on what to do. But I'm not complaining. At least she is happy and smiling. We walked outside feeling the slight breeze going to the golf course. I'm not a huge golf fan at all but Maddie wanted to do it, "Are you any good at this?" Selena asked me twirling the golf club in her hand making me uneasy so I kept my distance from her. I didn't feel like getting popped in the face with a club today or any day for that matter, "I suck ass at golf. I'm used to throwing balls, not hitting them."

Maddie was up first and she kept hitting the ground getting frustrated and completely missing the ball, "Hold this for me babe." Selena handed me her club and walked behind Maddie. I smiled at the sight. She helped Maddie hit the golf ball instead of the ground making Maddie squeal out in excitement. Maddie finally got the ball in with Selena's help.

I twirled the club around in between my fingers dropping it instantly, "Damn it to hell!" I screamed out picking it back up. I sighed and seen that I had many eyes on me. Mainly from little kids, "Eat your vegetables kiddos." I commented clearing my throat. Mouth vomit. I have the worst case of it. It was my turn to make an embarrassment of myself, yay.

I went to swing, "Don't miss!" Maddie and Selena screamed out making me miss anyways. I smiled at them sarcastically. I tried it again and failed miserably. I groaned tilting my head back, "I suck." I felt Selena behind me wrapping her arms around my waist, "Let me help you." She placed her chin on my shoulder, "This is so embarrassing." I admitted to her making her laugh, "Just relax." She whispered in my ear sending shivers throughout my whole body. She held me for a bit, "This is called holding me and not helping me." I told her leaning back a bit in her embrace.

I felt her shrug, "I've missed you a bunch. You can't really blame me for wanting to hold you." She said putting her hands over mine on the golf club, "I've missed you too." I felt her smile against my neck, "I love you." She whispered as we raised the golf club, "I love you so much more." We hit the ball together and hit it a bit too hard causing it to land in the water, "You are going to go get that." I told her laughing and pointing in the water.

"I'm bored." Maddie randomly said. Thank goodness, I hate golf. Selena grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and Maddie grabbed her other hand. We walked inside putting the things up. I handed Maddie some tokens so she can play the arcade games. Me and Selena watched her from a table up close to the games, "Is that the hoodie I used to wear all the time?" Selena asked me pulling on the strings, "Yeah, I could never get rid of it. It was the only thing I could hold that reminded me of you. I could have held a jar of pickles but that would look a little strange." I said scrunching my eyebrows together making her laugh.

"It would look like you had a huge obsession with pickles." She commented and I nodded my head agreeing, "Demi." She said softly, "Yeah?" I replied looking back at her as she looped her arm though mine resting her head on my shoulder, "Why didn't we ever admit our feelings to one another back then?" She asked me playing with my fingers, "I was scared, I had a feeling that you felt the same way I did. But I was still scared of being rejected. It's one of my biggest fears, rejection." I admitted.

I felt her kiss my hoodie covered shoulder, "I'm sorry I pushed you away like I did, I can't say it enough." She said softly sighing, "I told you that I forgive you, when you love someone you forgive them, no matter what." We watched as Maddie played at the pinball machine laughing it up, "Demi? Selena?" I looked over my shoulder and seen Taylor in work clothes, "You work here?" I asked kind of surprised, "Yeah I started two weeks ago, I just now had to get a ball out of the water. People are such assholes." I chuckled and Selena nudged me in my side, "So are you girls on a date?"

"No, we are here with Maddie though." I said to her. I noticed Selena was ignoring Taylor, I thought she was over the whole ordeal with Justin and her, "Oh okay, cool. Um well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you girls tomorrow." I waved goodbye to her as she left, "Are you still mad at her?" I asked Selena who rolled her eyes as Taylor left, "She slept with Justin, of course I'm mad. Wait..not mad. Pissed." She said bitterly, "Selena, I know what Taylor did makes her a terrible friend. But are you going to let a guy come in between your friendship? Besides, you are with me and if she slept with Justin it shouldn't matter now. You didn't love him anyways, right?"

She shifted in the seat a bit picking her head up from my shoulder, "Right. But how can I trust her again?" She asked pulling away from me laying her arms on the table, "You can start by hearing her out. Not ignoring her and pushing her away." I reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers that she squeezed together lightly, "I'll try." She said before sighing. I gave her a slight smile, "I want to kiss you right now but I can't." I said sadly. She raised an eyebrow at me, "Why not?" I gestured around the place with my free hand, "All these little kids innocent eyes don't need to see me making out with my girlfriend." I pointed out making her pout.

"I have not been able to have my alone time with you today and I'm still sexually frustrated from earlier. I just want you to myself." She said to me as she ran her free hand up my thigh, "Not in front of these kids babe." She groaned, "Trust me, I'm pissed at Tim-" "Jim." She corrected me, "Yeah whatever, he is not important. But he ruined our alone time, and trust me I'm still sexually frustrated as well but I'm not about to ravish you in front of all these innocent little kids." I explained making her sigh in defeat, "Fine, but you owe me big time for making me hot and bothered and not finishing your job."

I winked at her licking my lips teasingly making her look at them, "Stop Demi!" She whined, "Demi, I'm hungry." I stopped licking my lips and my attention was brought to Maddie who was holding her stomach, "What do you want to eat?" I asked her and she smiled big, "Nachos!" I looked at Selena, "You want anything while I'm gone to get it?" She nodded her head, "I want two things." She held up two fingers, "I want some nachos as well with extra cheese on the side and a kiss from you."

I crossed my eyes at her making her laugh, "I can do the first one, but the second I'm not too sure about." I got up making her whine, "So, you will have to settle for this." I leaned down aiming for her cheek but she moved her head a little and I got her lips. She kissed me back and I quickly stood back up looking around to see if anyone saw but they didn't, "You are really testing my strength babe." I told her as I walked away to the concession stand getting the food.

I came back with what they wanted and Maddie took my spot, oh well. I sat down their nachos and they both gave me appreciative smiles, "Have you learned anything lately Maddie?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged her shoulders, "I was watching TV and-" I stopped listening when I felt a foot pressing against my center. I glared at Selena who was listening to Maddie closely. I grabbed her foot removing it making her smirk. I placed my hands on the table and foot was on my center again. What the hell is she doing to me? She already knows I'm frustrated as it is.

I couldn't stop her because it honestly felt good. I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan, I couldn't look my sister in the face. I put my face in my hands, "Sorry to interrupt Maddie, but are you okay Dems?" I can almost sense that she is smirking. I looked up at Selena and removed her foot, "I'm okay now. Yeah." I had to move her foot I didn't want to moan and scare the kids around me shitless.

Thankfully Selena didn't try to put her foot near my aching center after that, "As you were saying Maddie?" I asked her to continue even though I had no idea what she was talking about, "I was going to ask Selena what a whore was." I laughed loudly and Selena shook her head smiling, "Ask Taylor." Selena said with a smirk. I stopped laughing and kicked her lightly from under the table getting her attention, "That's not nice." Selena shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not a nice person."

They finished up their nachos and I carried their trash to the trashcans. I saw Taylor sweeping and she saw me, "Are you planning on flying away?" I asked her with a smirk. She looked at the broom and laughed, "Shut up Demi, I'm not a witch. Just a bitch." I smiled at her, "That's the same thing." I pointed out going back to Selena and Maddie who were thumb wrestling, "Stop cheating Selena." I told her, catching her attention making her lose. Maddie fist pumped the air and Selena rose an eyebrow at me, "I have to go home, I just got a text from my mom." Selena said sadly.

I nodded my head, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" She nodded her head smiling getting her keys out, "I'm ready to go too Dems." Maddie informed me, "Walk me out then?" Selena asked me holding her hand out for me. I took it without a second thought, "Of course." She smiled at me and Maddie took her other hand.

We walked her to her car and I opened the door for her, "I love you." I told her as she slid in, "I love you too." She said frowning because she has to leave, "Do you think you can come by my house tonight?" She asked me, "I want some alone time." She mouthed to me, "Of course, what time?" She thought about tapping her nails against the steering wheel, "Around seven, is that okay?" I nodded my head and reached in the car to give her a hug.

I pulled back and quickly pecked her lips catching her off guard, "You're not the only one who can sneak in kisses." I said in whisper before I stood back up shutting her car door waving at her. She poked her bottom lip out cranking her car up. I sighed and left to go to my own car holding on to Maddie's hand. I felt completely drained, I felt the urge to use. I know I shouldn't because Selena hates drugs with great passion. The urge was too strong for my liking but I know I have to fight the urge to use, away. I got in my car along with Maddie letting her crank my car up.

I eyed my white bag in the floorboard near Maddie's feet and got out the parking lot. Maddie was singing on the top of her lungs as we made our way home. I parked in the driveway and Maddie got out quickly skipping her way inside. I laid by head back in the seat hitting it over and over again. I groaned and looked down at the floorboard at my white bag grabbing it. I put it in my lap opening it to get my baggie out. My hands were getting shaky as I took it out. It makes me feel so good, but Selena doesn't like it.

_What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. _Ugh, my fucking conscious. I opened the bag shakily looking around to see if anyone is watching. I sighed putting the bag down shaking my head. I can't do it. Selena is more important to me than any drugs out there. I closed the bag up putting it back in my white bag. I can't lose her, and I sure as hell won't lose her because of a poor choice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey everyone(: I hope you all are doing great! If not..I'm sorry :/ anyways, thank you guys for reading this story. It makes me super happy. I have many stories already made but I want to finish these two stories I'm doing now. Then I'll post them stories. Anyways, you guys are the best. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I was so upset when I reread the last chapter. A certain part didn't make sense, I typed it correctly and then something happened to a few words. So idk..anyways, for now on I'm double checking for mistakes.**

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling. That's what I have been doing for the last thirty minutes. I'm so tired but I feel so restless, I have the urge to climb Mt. Everest. I also feel like the life is being sucked out of me slowly. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, my skin feels clammy. I can hardly move my body, it's like gravity is forcing me down. I can feel my heart-beating in my chest at an irregular pace. My head was spinning. It was getting harder to breathe by the second. I went into a coughing fit clutching my chest, "Dems?" I turned my head to the door seeing my sister who looked concerned, "You okay sissy?" She asked in a small voice coming to sit on my bed.

I nodded my head and she grabbed my hand with her tiny one, "Do you want some water?" I shook my head slightly, squeezing her hand, "You look pale." She whispered to me and touched my forehead, "And you are clammy." I had a faint smile on my face because my sister was being too sweet, "I'll fix you something to eat Dems." She told me letting go of my hand getting off my bed. My stomach turned at the thought of eating, but maybe it will help. I looked at the clock, it was a bit before six. I needed to be at Selena's around seven.

I tried sitting up against my headboard and when I did, everything became fuzzy. I closed my eyes tightly and then slowly opened them up. Everything was clear but my head still felt funny and my skin was still clammy. I sighed softly playing with the bracelets on my wrist, I slid them down to reveal some cuts that were scars. I ran my thumb across a thin scar that was made when I first cut. It was the deepest one I have ever made, "Demi here is your ham and cheese sandwich."

I pushed my bracelets down. She handed me a small plate with a sandwich with the crust cut off, "And here is your water." She placed the water on the end table giving me a smile that lightens my heavy heart, "You're the best." I told her honestly, giving her a small smile, "I know I am, get better soon sissy. I love you." She hugged my neck tightly and I hugged her back with my free arm, "I love you too." She let go of me and walked out the room leaving me alone. I ran my free hand through my hair looking at the sandwich in front of me._ "Fat ass" ... "She is a fucking whale!" _

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to relax myself. I opened my eyes and exhaled slowly looking at the sandwich picking it up. I brought it to my mouth and took my first bite eating it slowly. Once I swallowed, I felt relieved that my stomach didn't turn. I sighed and ate less than half the sandwich placing the plate on my side table. I took a sip of the water getting up from my bed. I stripped from my clothing locking my bedroom door. As I made my way to the bathroom my stomach twisted into knots.

I clutched my stomach with one hand while turning my shower water on to warm temperature. My eyes began to water once my stomach pain only increased. My breathing became labored and I felt dizzy. Before I knew it, I was on my knees in front of the toilet emptying up the contents only to see blood. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and leaned back against the sinks counter flushing the toilet. Everything inside me feels numb to the core. I got up slowly getting into my shower turning the water to its hottest temperature possible.

The water changed instantly making me wince at the pain my body was going through. I know my skin is burning red right now. I took my shower turning the water back to a normal temperature. I got out and seen the steam on the mirror again. The word _'Ugly'_ was still there. I wiped the mirror so I could see myself as I brushed my teeth and hair.

I went into my room still wet from the shower water. I dried off going to my dresser pulling my sweatpants on, fuck underwear tonight. I put a white cami on and my red hoodie back on. I put my hair up in a quick bunn and grabbed my white bag making my way out of my room. I got downstairs to grab my converses to put on, "Where do you think you are going?" I heard my mom ask from behind me, "To Selena's house." I answered her simply putting my converse on, "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes, "I know so, why are you so against me being with her. She hurt me, I get that. But I hurt her as well. We made up, holding a grudge against someone is not how you raised me to be. If I can forgive her, so can you." I told her putting my bag over my shoulder heading out the door, "Demi." I looked over my shoulder at my mom, "Just be careful please." I gave my mom a small smile, "I love you mom." She came to hug me which caught me off guard, "I love you too. Your father came by again while you were gone." She said to me as she pulled away, "He came over here to tell you he was sorry?" She stated confused, "Why would he want to do that Demi?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "I went to see him like you told me to, turns out all he wanted was money. We exchanged some words and he smacked me." She gasped putting her hand on her chest, "Why didn't you tell me this?" I once again shrugged my shoulders, "I'm used to being treated like that, things never change with him mom." I played with the keys in my hand kind of anxious to see Selena at the moment, "I'm sorry sweetie." I smiled at my mom, "It's not your fault." I told her honestly.

She looked into the kitchen and then back to me, "I'm making some brownies, do you want some before you leave?" I shook my head, "I'm fine, thank you though." She nodded her head and we both left. I went outside and she went into the kitchen.

...

I pulled up to the side of the road in front of Selena's house. I haven't been here since forever ago it seems. I got out putting my white bag in the backseat. I walked to the front door and was about to ring the doorbell but the door opened and I was pulled into the house quickly. My back hit the door making it shut completely and I felt her lips on mine, "Well hello to you too." I told her after she got done ravishing me with her lips. Not that I didn't mind it, I loved it, "I've missed you." She told me. She had my hoodie bunched up in her hands at my neck, "I missed you too." I told her with a real smile.

"Where is your mom and Brian?" I looked around and didn't see them, "Brian had a party at his office and my mom went with him." She told me as she looked at my lips. I smirked and picked her up from under her legs making her squeal out in surprise. She wrapped her arms around my neck blowing hot air down the side of my neck giving me chills as I walked upstairs. She began kissing down my neck and found my sweet spot making me moan. She sucked on it making her mark soothing it out with her tongue.

I squeezed her ass making her moan lowly. She placed her hands on my cheeks bringing me into a sweet kiss as we walked into her bedroom. I closed the door with my foot kissing her back. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to let her explore inside. I played with her tongue as my back rested against the door. I slid us down on the floor slowly as she ran her hands down my arms as she straddled me.

We broke away from the heated kiss with swollen lips smiling at each other, "You're beautiful." I whispered to her resting my head against the door, "So are you Demi. Your beauty makes me forget how to breathe." I wish I could actually believe that. I smiled at her and pecked her lips quickly, "So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked her combing my fingers through her hair, "I want to watch a movie with you, I want you to hold me, I want you to give me random kisses here and there. Sound like a plan?" I scrunched my nose up at her, "What if I don't wanna?"

She raised an eyebrow up at me, "I would just have to force you." I smirked at her, "I like you forceful though, so bossy!" She pecked my lips, "Shut up Dems. Come on." She got up turning the lights off and ran to her bed grabbing the remote. I got up and made my way towards the bed sitting on it leaning against the headboard. The TV turned on and Selena got in front of me turning around so her back was against my front. I kissed the back of her head as she changed the channel.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her laughing, "Demi are you wearing a bra?" I rested my head on top of her head, "Nope, no thongs either." I said with a smirk, "Me either." I heard her mumble. We watched a movie and I had no idea what it was about. I don't think Selena did either. I felt her hand slide on top of mine leading it into her sweatpants making me smirk again. Selena is a total horndog. She retracted her hand from mine once it was inside her sweats. I slid my hand down farther making contact with her clit making her grab my freehand pressing her back more into my front, "Only you could cause me to be sexually frustrated all day." She told my laying her head back against my shoulder.

I kissed her neck as I rubbed her clit gently. She brought her head to the side giving me more access to her neck. I sucked on her skin sliding my finger in her entrance feeling how wet she was. I smiled against her neck sliding in another finger causing her to gasp and I picked up the speed quickly making her moan out. Her nails dug into my arms, "Shit.." She gasped as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. She squirmed in my arms about to release, "Release for me baby." I whispered against her neck kissing it.

I felt her breathing get heavier and she screamed out my name as I added a third finger curling all my fingers inside of her. She kept pressing her back against me while she was becoming a panting and moaning mess. I felt her walls clutching around my fingers making me thrust in harder and she finally released. I let her ride it out and I slowly pulled my fingers out of her as she was wore out on top of me. She grabbed my hands and began to suck my fingers one by one, "I don't think I have released that fast before." She said laughing and kissing my hand in random places as my other hand rested on her waist. She

"The frustration was building all day, what do you expect babe?" I hugged her to me tightly afraid she may disappear, "To last a little longer." She said making us both laugh. She laced our fingers together, "I wish I never pushed you away." I kissed the top of her head, "See that window over there?" There was only one window in her bedroom but it was facing the bed. She nodded her head, "I would sit in that tree near your window, it was the only time I could really be close to you. I heard you crying out my name, and that broke my heart. I would listen to you cry yourself to sleep. It was hurting me just listening to you. Most of the time I wanted to bust through that window and kiss all your tears away."

Selena tightened her fingers that were through mine, "I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for you Demi. You were always in my dreams, you still are. Now is better than then because I get you in reality as well." I felt her smile against my hand that held to her lips, "Are you staying tonight?" She turned around and untangled from my hold, "If you want me to."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Of course, I want you to stay. You need to stay." She said against my lips making me smile, "I'll stay then." I kissed her and pulled back, "Just don't kick me in your sleep like you used to." She giggled, "No promises." She got off of me pulling the covers up, "Take your clothes off." She said catching me off guard, "Huh..what?" She laughed and grabbed the waistbands of my sweatpants, "I didn't stutter." She said with a smirk.

"I-I t-think y-you d-did." I faked stuttered making her laugh, "Demi.." She whined, "Please." I feel really insecure about my body today, no matter how much she calls me beautiful. It never stick to my brain. I sighed taking my hoodie off and throwing it on the pillow beside me as she watched me. I sat up a bit raking my sweatpants off. She came in front of me taking the bottom of my cami taking it off of me throwing to where I put my hoodie.

"Lay down." She whispered to me pecking my lips softly. I laid down feeling vulnerable, "Why do you always wear them bracelets if they cause marks on your skin?" I tried to keep calm so I shrugged my shoulders, "Just hard headed I guess." She took my wrist and slid my bracelets off making me nervous. She did the same with the other one placing the bracelets on the side table and kissed both of my wrists gently, "That should heal them." She whispered against my wrist. I let out a inaudible shaky breath, "I love you." She told me as she laid on top of me kissing every inch of my neck, "I love you too." I whispered to her closing my eyes.

Her hands ran up and down my arms giving my chills as her mouth moved to my collarbone and shoulders. She grabbed my hands locking our fingers together putting them above my head kissing down the valley of my breast making me moan a little. If I didn't feel beautiful before, Selena sure is making me feel like it now. I don't know how many times I released tonight. I lost count after four. She collapsed on top of me and our chest were moving up and down together quickly.

She had her clothes off as well and our bodies were sticking to one another, "I am going to be so sore tomorrow, thanks to you." I laughed loudly causing her to smack my arm, "It isn't funny. You didn't stop and I was already wore out after the third time." I smirked, "Well that means you well get some good rest tonight and by the way. I'm already sore." I poked my bottom lip out and she kissed me, "We need to put our clothes back on though." She said sadly.

We put our clothes back on and laid back in bed together turning the TV off making the room completely dark. I was on my side and Selena faced me putting her head in the crook of my neck, "So, what do you see when you think about the future?" I asked her running my hands through her hair, "I always think about you and waking up every morning seeing your beautiful face. Calling you mine and you calling me yours. We would get married at the beach or...or mountains. It doesn't matter as long as our loved ones are there. I can't imagine not having you in my future, because I'm crazy about you and I only want to be with you." She told me against my neck making a smile appear across my face.

"You make me happy." She whispered to me, "I love you so much." I hugged her closer to me, "I love you too Selena, I really do."

Author's Note: Okay you guys! Thanks for reading, the next chapter is where the drama starts(: I hope you guys enjoyed! Review maybe?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: And the drama somewhat starts. I hope you guys been doing well(: if not..I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this quick update. Review and let me know what you think lovely people(;**

**Justin's POV: (I know...weird)**

I need to get her back. I love her and she loves me. She needs me, not that bitch Demi. It makes me sick just watching them together. They came into school together and it made my stomach turn just by looking at them holding hands smiling at one another. That should be me. I watched as Taylor passed me not even saying a single word to me. She didn't even breathe in my direction, "Taylor? What the hell?!" She looked over her shoulder raising her eyebrows at me, "What do you want Justin?" I gestured my hands towards Selena and that..ugh!

"Look at them!" I exclaimed and she looked at them then smiled, "Yeah, they are cute together." She said shrugging her shoulders making me angry, "You think that is cute?!" She nodded her head, "No, that is not cute! She should be with me!" Taylor rolled her eyes at me, "Look Justin, she is happy with Demi. It has always been her, not you." I was getting annoyed with Taylor, "I'm going to get her back! I need her!" Taylor crossed her arms, "Leave them alone Justin, seriously. They just got back together. They don't need you to ruin it for them. Demi will and can beat your ass if she has to."

I got in Taylor's face, she is a bit taller than me but I don't care, "No. I will not leave them alone. I will get her back. And you will help me." Taylor raised an eyebrow at me again, "I will not help you Justin, I'm already on Selena's shit list. I don't need to be on Demi's too." I shook my head at her, "What has Demi done for you? Huh? She has always gave you hell and teased you growing up." She backed up, "That is just how me and Demi are Justin, we tease each other. Me and her go way back, I won't go behind her back. I just got her friendship back again and I won't screw it up this time." She said as she walked away from me, "Fuck you Taylor! You are going to regret not helping me!" I screamed at her.

I can't believe Taylor would choose to be friends with Demi over helping me get Selena back. Demi is no good for anyone. I slammed my fist against the locker door and felt it start cramping up but I didn't care. I saw Brittany passing by, "Brittany, come here." She came to me and I smiled at her, "Hey Ellen, what's up?" I raised my eyebrows at her. I'll let that slide, "Can you do me a favor?" She shrugged her shoulders, "What's in it for me?" I smirked at her, "I know you want me, so it would be a win-win for the both of us." She looked at me and then started to laugh.

"You do know I'm one hundred percent into girls right?" I looked at her confused, "But..I thought.." She laughed even louder than the last time interrupting me, "This is awkward." She mumbled walking off making me roll my eyes. She is so dumb. I took my phone out and smirked. Taylor is going to regret not helping me. I went through my pictures and laughed, "Slut."

...

**Demi's POV:**

"You seriously kicked me out of the bed last night!" I said laughing making her hide her face in her hands, "I told you I was sorry." I made her pull her hands away from her face and lay them on the desk, "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." I said pointing at my lips making her smile. She leaned in and kissed me. The classroom was somewhat filled up, "Whoa!" I heard someone say as we broke away from the kiss. Chase came up to our table, "Can you uh...guys do that again?" I glared at him, "Do you uh...still want that arm?" I said mocking his tone.

He gulped and nodded his head going to his seat, "Was that necessary?" Selena asked me as she grabbed my hand linking our fingers together, "Very necessary." I said with a smirk. Taylor came in the classroom with a smile, "Try talking to her babe." I said to Selena who groaned, "Please? For me?" I said with a pout. She shook her head at me, "Hey Taylor." I said to her as she passed us, "Hey, how has your morning been?" She asked me as she sat down.

I turned in my seat to face Taylor who was behind us, "Good, Selena kicked me out of the bed last night." Selena raised her head glaring at me, "I thought you forgave me." I nodded my head, "I did, but Taylor she has been so abusive." Selena had her mouth gaped open, "I have not!" She squealed out in a high pitch voice making me scrunch my nose up at her, "Taylor don't listen to her." Taylor looked at us smiling, "Taylor listen to me." I said putting my hand on her desk.

Selena looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "When did I ever abuse you?" I winked at her. "Last night." She turned red, "That's why I'm so sore." I added making her face turn more red, "Do I even want to know?" Taylor asked me and I shook my head smiling, "No..no you don't." I said turning around back in my chair properly, "You're mean." I heard Selena say beside me, "You are too, so we make a great couple." I told her smiling.

I leaned in and kissed her. I heard someone clear their throat but I ignored them, I was too busy kissing my girlfriend, "Girls?" I pulled away from Selena leaving her dazed. I looked in front of us and seen our chemistry teacher looking amused. I smiled at him cheapishly, "Hi." He crossed his arms and leaned against the empty desk behind him, "Remember when I said for you two to work it out?" He asked us. I nodded my head but Selena hid her face in her arms laying her head on the desk.

"This isn't what I meant but whatever floats your boat." He said shrugging his shoulders walking away. Selena rose her head slowly from her arms and looked at me, "That was embarrassing." She mumbled, "But worth it." I added smiling. I saw Selena look at the door when Justin came in. I heard her sigh and look away from him. I really hope she is over him, that would piss me off if she is not. I can't help but to feel a little insecure when it comes to Selena. She is everything I'm not. She is the whole package. She is everything that anyone would ever want or need.

I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked at her. She smiled at me, "I love you." She mouthed out to me, "I love you too." I mouthed back giving her a small smile. I let out a small breath throughout my nose as the class started. Justin looked back at us and glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him letting go of Selena's hand as the teacher handed us some worksheets, "Demi." I heard Taylor call from behind me. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at her, "Whats up Tay?" She pointed at her worksheet, "I need help."

I turned my chair around so I was facing Chase, "It's easy." I told her. I explained everything to her and she got distracted looking behind me. I looked back and seen Justin smiling at Selena. I sighed turning around and continued to explain the work to Taylor, "I hate him." I heard Taylor say looking at him again. I looked back and seen Selena smiling at him this time and my stomach turned, "I just hope she is over him, that will break my heart...no wait. More like shatter it." I mumbled, "Justin is a dumbass." I looked at Chase who put his two cents into the conversation.

"You can say that again." I said going back to my work. I finished it up and let them copy my work. I really didn't care if they copied. When they finished, I turned my chair back around and rested my head in my arms looking at the clock. I felt Selena kiss the side of my head, "Are you okay Demi?" She asked me running a hand through my hair, "Yeah." I let out a deep breath, "Just fine." I felt cold, like the air was seeping through my clothes. My bones ached and mostly my heart did. Just from the thought of Selena not being over Justin gets me feeling like this.

I felt her lay her head on my forearm. I moved my eyes towards her and saw her smiling at me. I sighed and smiled back at her and she kissed my forehead, "Are you tired?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Something like that." I replied back closing my eyes, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up before class ends." I shook my head, "I'm fine, I think I'll go to the bathroom though. I'll be back." I raised my head up feeling a little dizzy. I stood up grabbing my white bag. I walked to the teacher's desk asking to go to the bathroom and he let me.

I walked out trying not to stumble, I felt so weak. I made it to the bathroom feeling knots in my stomach. I rushed to the stall and emptied the contents from my stomach. I had nothing in my stomach but the thought of Selena not over Justin hurts. It makes me sick. I heard footsteps behind and someone gasped. Shit, I forgot to close the door, "Demi..." I looked over my shoulder and seen Brittany who looked concerned. I felt my throat burning as more came up. I felt my hair being held up and my back being rubbed, "Bad breakfast?" Brittany asked me.

I laughed and wiped my mouth flushing the toilet, "Something like that." I said in a raspy voice. She let go of my hair as I got up to wash my hands, "Are you okay now?" She asked me as she made her way beside me to the sinks. I smiled at her, "Yeah, thanks for the help." She nodded her head and stood there awkwardly as I wiped my smudged eyeliner from under my eyes, "You are pretty without that makeup." She commented sitting on the counter of the sinks, "Thanks Britt." She nodded her head, "So, I went to your show last night."

She smiled at me, "It was very good, you are very good. I had fun." She told me as she looked over her shoulder making a face in the mirror causing me to laugh, "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She squealed out jumping from the counter, "I forgot! I have to pee!" She rushed to the stall making me chuckle, "How can you forget that?" I asked amused, "I don't know! Don't judge me!" I heard her exclaim from behind the stall door.

I laughed once more grabbing my white bag and headed towards the classroom. My blood boiled when I seen that Justin was talking to Selena and he was touching her arm possessively. She isn't even moving it. I walked in and the teacher smiled at me as he was typing on his computer. I walked to my chair and sat down. Selena didn't notice me which didn't surprise me any because she was talking to Justin, "You feeling alright Demi?" I looked back at Taylor and nodded my head, "I'm fine." I said catching Selena's attention, "When did you get back?" She questioned me.

I looked down at Justin's hand that was on her arm, "Not too long ago." I replied back still looking his hand on her arm, "Oh, can Justin join us for lunch?" I looked up from his hand to meet her eyes, "It's whatever." I replied back. I really don't want to argue with her. I slouched in my seat crossing my arms and I put my feet up on the desk, "Is that how bad asses sit?" I looked over my shoulder at Taylor, "I should try it." She mimicked my sitting position making me laugh, "You are still a bitch, not a bad ass Taylor." I commented making her chuckle.

Selena kissed my jawline catching my attention, she must be done talking to Justin now, "Where are we going for lunch?" She asked linking our arms together, "Probably the diner, I think my friend Cher is working today." She nodded her head and rested it on my shoulder, "Are you okay Demi?" I rested my head on hers, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. That's all." The bell rang and everyone scattered to their rightful classes. I took Selena to hers and headed off to my own.

...

I was already wanting this day to end, and it's not even halfway over. I was heading to gym after my math class ended. I went into the locker room and quickly changed into my clothes. I headed out the locker room and I saw Miley wave at me. I waved back at her. I seen Selena with her and she was smiling at me blowing a kiss in my direction. Taylor was sitting with the other cheerleaders looking a bit miserable.

I sighed and made my way up to Miley and Selena walking over people, "Hey bitch." Miley said to me as I made my way to sit in between them, "Hey to you too bitch." I pushed her playfully as I sat down. Selena grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together, "That was a kick ass show last night, I recorded it all on my phone. There was this girl in front of me saying "I like to be bitten" over and over again like a broken record though." I looked at Miley confused, "She looked like a bulldog." Miley added and I started to laugh loudly, "That girl has a thing for me." I said calming down from laughing hard.

"Ew, I'm so sorry." Miley said shuddering at the thought of the girl. I looked at Selena and smiled at her. She was staring at nothing in particular. I sat up from the bench a bit and put my face in front of her capturing her lips in random sweet kiss. I felt her smile as I pulled back, "Alright ladies! We are playing volleyball again today!" Coach said from the floor. A lot of girls groaned. Selena sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I need her, I don't want her to change her mind about us, "I love you Selena." I said to her kissing her shirt covered shoulder, "I love you too Demi."

Gym quickly ended and we all changed out of our clothes. I waited for everyone before I went to the Diner. Selena and Miley came out together, "Ready babe?" Selena asked me as she came by me, "Yeah." I mumbled. I knew Justin was going to join us. We all three walked inside the school and everyone had their phones out laughing and snickering, "Boobies!" I heard a nerdy freshman squeal out in excitement. I was curious as to what the hell everyone was looking at.

I took the freshman's phone from his hand, "You just touched my hand." He said astonished, "I'm never washing them again!" I looked at his hand, "It looks like you don't wash them anyways." I said grimacing. I turned the phone towards me and was shocked to what I seen, "What the fuck is this?!" I screamed out throwing the freshman's phone against the locker. I was furious. I sped-walked down the hallway smacking phones out of people's hands ignoring the calls I was getting from Miley and Selena.

"Fucking asshole!" I screamed out punching a locker I walked past. I need to find her, "She is such a slut." I heard someone say grimacing at their phone. I smacked it down from their hands and glared at them. They turned pale as I made my way back to the gym locker room. I was out of breath when I got there. I saw her in a corner crying her eyes out. Her knees were pulled against her chest and she was sobbing loudly. I sighed and kneeled in front of her, "Taylor." I whispered getting her attention.

She slowly looked up and her makeup was running, "I-I..I k-know...I screwed up. But w-why did it h-have to go this f-far?" She sobbed out. I shook my head, "Taylor, people make mistakes. This shouldn't have happened." I whispered to her, "Why are you here Demi? Not that I don't want you here. But out of all those times I gave you hell. This was the time to drag me down just like I did you." I pulled her in a hug and she was quick to hug me back, "I don't want to drag you down Taylor, I don't care how much you have put me through. I forgive you. I will stand by your side with this. It's stupid. How did someone get a picture of you naked?"

She shrugged her shoulders as I let her go, "I don't know, I never sent them out to anyone." She said defeated. I heard footsteps approaching as the locker room door opened. I looked over my shoulder and seen both Miley and Selena, "We will figure out who did this, until then..." I stood up and pulled Selena towards Taylor, "You two talk. Selena if you can forgive Justin so easily, you can forgive Taylor. If I can forgive her, so can you. She needs you right now." I told her as I walked away with Miley, "Demi, I don't want to talk to her."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Oh? But you will talk to Justin?" She crossed her arms, "It's different with them two." I sighed shaking my head, "I knew it. I fucking knew!" I screamed out running a hand through my hair, "How is it different Selena? Huh? Tell me..is it because you still love Justin?" She looked at me confused, "What?" I looked her straight in the eyes getting closer to her, "Do..you..still..love Justin?" She was quick to shake her head, "No." Then she got angry, "Why the hell would you think that Demi?!" Miley sat beside Taylor to comfort her, "I don't fucking know! Maybe because when I came back in the classroom I seen him holding your arm and you guys were both laughing it up. It didn't seem friendly to me at all."

She shook her head at me, "Is this what it's about? You think I love Justin?" She asked quietly, "No, maybe. I don't know. My point is, if you can talk to Justin and act like everything is alright. You can talk to Taylor as well." I said to her gesturing my hand towards Taylor, "It's okay Demi, she doesn't have to talk to me if she doesn't want to. I'll try to understand." Selena looked at Taylor and then at me, "Just to let you know Demi, I want you and only you. I have been through hell without you. I need you. I just need you to trust me okay?" I nodded my head and she pulled me in for a hug.

Trust. That is one thing we need to work on. I need to trust that she won't let me down and break my heart. She loves me, "I'm sorry for even questioning if you still loved him." I told her tightening the hug, "I should have pushed his hand away, I'm sorry." We both let go and I gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Talk to her please." I begged. Selena nodded her head, "Okay I will." I smiled at her and quickly pecked her lips.

I walked out the locker room by myself sighing. Whoever sent out that picture of Taylor..I'm going to personally beat their ass.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update but here it is. I hope you guys been doing well, if not..I'm sorry. On with the story. Review maybe?(:**

I headed towards the diner alone with my thoughts scattered. As I entered, I seen Cher attending to a couple of customers at a table. I saw Vanessa sitting alone at a table in the back going through her phone. She looked up and spotted me. She waved me over putting her phone down. My legs started to move in her direction. As I passed by Cher, I patted her back catching her attention. She smiled at me and I returned it heading towards Vanessa.

I slid in next to her and she smiled at me, "Why so serious?" She said poking her bottom lip out. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just tired." I said plainly. She brought her fingers to each side of my mouth pushing upwards, "Smile sexy ass." She demanded making me laugh, "There we go." She said as she pulled back. I shook my head at her, "I hate you." I said jokingly. She nudged me with her shoulder, "The feelings are mutual." I looked at her and we both laughed.

Cher came by the table and smiled at us, "Hey sexy ass, what can I get you?" She playfully winked at me. I looked her up and down playfully, "You look appetizing." I said jokingly making her laugh, "No, but seriously can I just get a water please?" She nodded her head and smacked me in the back of the head going to the cups up front, "So what's on your mind?" Vanessa asked me curiously. I forced a smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She eyed me and then looked at my hand, "Why are your knuckles red?" I looked down at my knuckles that were swollen and red, "I punched a couple of lockers." I stated honestly. She ran her index finger over my knuckles, "You need some ice for that." She said pulling away. I watched as she grabbed a couple of napkins and a few pieces of ice from her cup, "What are you doing?" I asked amused.

She shushed me, "You worry too much, relax sexy ass." I continued to watch as she wrapped the ice in the napkins placing it on my knuckles, "You are too sweet, thanks." She gave me two thumbs up, "No more punching lockers though, seriously." She said pointing a finger towards me. Cher gave me my water and went back to the other customers. The bell above the door rang indicating that someone walked in. I looked up and seen Justin walking in with Selena making my stomach twist into knots. Selena smiled sweetly at me coming towards us.

"I thought you guys were dating." Vanessa said confused. I sighed, "We are." She looked at me and then back at the other two, "They are walking very close." She pointed out, "I think she still loves him but she claims she doesn't." Justin and Selena sat across from us, "What the fuck?" I heard Vanessa mumble. Selena leaned over the table capturing my lips with hers. Usually I would close my eyes and embrace this closeness to her but I can't shake the feeling of her not wanting to actually be with me off.

She pulled back and looked at me funny because I didn't kiss her back, "Did you talk to Taylor?" I asked her curiously. She nodded her head slowly, "And?" I asked for her to continue. She shrugged her shoulders, "I told her it's going to take me awhile to forgive her." I switched glances from Selena to Justin, "And you forgive him?" I asked with my eyebrows raised pointing to Justin, "Demi, she can choose who she wa-" "Shut up Justin, no one asked you." Vanessa said bitterly interrupting him.

I smiled at her and my attention was back to Selena, "Taylor was my best friend, I still can't believe she would do that to me." I sighed resting my chin on my hand, "It takes two to have sex Selena. Justin here is just as guilty but you are here putting all the blame on Taylor." I pointed out. The bell over the door went off as Miley and Taylor came in. Vanessa scooted over a little so I could move over. Selena got up to sit beside me so Taylor and Miley can sit across from us.

Justin was sending me glares from across the table. Have you ever had the urge to smack the hell out of someone? Yeah, I'm feeling that now actually. Miley slid in next to Justin giving him a 'what the hell' look. Taylor sat next to Miley clearly upset still. I gave her a small smile, "You alright?" I asked her softly. She shook her head, "No, I feel so insecure about my body now. I'm scared honestly." She said sniffling. Selena grabbed my hand from under the table squeezing it lightly.

"Whoever sent that picture out is going to get their ass handed to them." Miley stated clearly pissed about the situation. I nodded my head agreeing, "It's ridiculous that someone would do that." Justin added to our little rant. Who asked for his opinion? He kept looking at Selena smiling at her. I brought mine and Selena's hands on top of the table showing him that she is mine. He looked at our hands and then at me flaring his nostrils up a bit. I smirked at him and looked at Selena turning her head in my direction to kiss her.

She looked dazed when I pulled back, "I love you." I told her smiling, "I love you too." She pecked my lips and smiled as she pulled back. The bell over the door rang again and two guys came in with hats, glasses and fake mustaches on. I raised an eyebrow at them when they were coming our way. The shorter one smiled and I knew right then that it was Nick. I smiled back at him waving, "Who are they?" Vanessa questioned. I laughed, "Joe and Nick." Miley turned to look at them, "You guys made it!" She exclaimed.

Miley turned her head back around, "I told them to come to this diner to eat lunch with us." Miley informed us, "Excuse me ladies." Joe smiled at us and then smirked at Justin, "We were wondering if we can join you all lovely ladies for lunch?" Joe questioned in a failed attempt at an Latino accent. Me and Vanessa giggled, "And I thought my Latin accent was bad." Vanessa commented. Nick took his terrible disguise off pulling a chair up to the table and Joe followed suit.

Joe smiled at Taylor who looked like she lost her best friend. Oh wait...she actually did, "So how have you girls been?" Nick asked us all. I wrapped my arm around Selena's neck and Nick smiled at me, "Someone sent out a picture of Taylor in all her nude throughout the school." Miley informed Nick and Joe who looked shocked, "Seriously? That's messed up. When did this happen?" Joe asked, "It happened today, I got the picture when I was going down the hallway." Justin told Joe who was shaking his head.

"Can't you guys find a way to trace the person who sent the picture out?" Nick asked, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Vanessa commented, "How do we go about doing that though?" Miley asked. Nick pulled his phone out, "You can trace where messages come from?" Justin asked as his face turned pale. Nick nodded his head, "Yeah, I know some people who can figure it out easily." Justin shifted in his seat taking his phone out, "That's crazy." I heard him mumble.

Selena rested her head on my shoulder, "I got to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Selena whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and she got out heading towards the bathroom. Me and Justin glared at each other for a good while, "So when is your tour starting?" Miley asked the guys, "We are actually leaving Wednesday to head to our first show in New York. You are coming with us, right Demi?" Joe asked me with pleading eyes. Everyone looked at me shocked, "You're going to tour with them?" Miley asked shocked.

"I don't know, I just got back with Selena and I don't want to leave her." I stated honestly, "She will be perfectly fine without you." Justin said with a smirk. I was about to launch out of the seat to beat his face in but Vanessa put a hand on my arm keeping me calm, "Shut up Justin." Miley said looking at him with narrowed eyes. Then she looked back at me, "She will understand if you want to tour with the guys." Miley said trying to encourage me, "I will give up anything for her, you just don't understand how much I love her. I will give up my dream just so I can be with her."

Nick got up and sat next to me, "Demi, I understand that you love her. I get that, I really do. But if she really loves you, she would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want to hold you back from true happiness. This is your dream Demi, you belong on stage." Nick smiled at me lightly. I sighed, "I don't know, I want to but I also don't want to be away from her." I said sadly, "You have two days to figure it out." Joe said and then smiled, "No rush." He added. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll think about it."

Selena came back out stumbling over her own two feet making me giggle, "Always so clumsy." I heard Nick say beside me as he got up so Selena can sit back down. She smiled at me grabbing my hand again, "So what are we talking about?" Selena asked stealing some of my water, "We were talking about Demi not going to the t-" "We talking about how Bieber's hair looks today." I interrupted Justin glaring at him, "Yeah, you and Miley have the same haircut." Nick pointed out, "I guess that is a popular hairstyle for all the girls these days." Nick added making me, Miley, Joe, Vanessa and Taylor to laugh.

"Fuck you Nick." Justin spat out at him making Nick laugh, "I don't roll that way, but I can get you a hookup if you want one." Nick said with a smirk making Justin turn red from anger, "Okay, enough guys." Selena butted in. Nick smiled at me brightly and started chuckling. We all got carried away in conversation. We talked about old memories and did some brief catching up until it was time to leave. We all said our goodbye to one another and I told Selena to go ahead without me because I was going to the bathroom.

I went straight to the bathroom and did my business. I came out and was face to face with Justin who was smirking, "You really think she loves you dont you?" Can I punch him please?

"She loves me and I love her. There is no 'thinking' about it, I know." I said trying to move past him but he caught my arm, "She lied to you, you know?" I removed my arm from his grip, "Selena wouldn't lie to me." I said but kind of felt unsure about that statement.

Justin chuckled, "She came to me right after your stupid little show. She made an excuse up for you to take her home, then she texted me to come pick her up because she wanted me." He smirked and my blood boiled, "You are lying!" I screamed out walking away from him angrily, "I got proof." I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly.

He held his phone up, "It's all right here." He said smugly. I sighed looking down, "She still loves you doesn't she?" I asked softly, "See for yourself." He held out his phone to me and I took it shakily feeling unshed tears burn my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and looked at his phone. My vision was blurry because of the tears that have not shed. I blinked my eyes quickly and opened them feeling a tear slip down my cheek but I quickly whipped it away.

I began to read the text messages and my heart that was recently pieced together began to slowly shatter.

Justin/**Selena**

_**"Are you awake? I need to hear your voice.-1:27a.m"**_

_"I'm awake Selly, what's the matter?-1:31a.m"_

**_"I'm so confused Justin, can you come pick me up? I need some clarification.-1:37a.m."_**

_"What about Demi? I thought you guys were together.-1:38a.m"  
_

**_"We are, it's just that I still have feelings for you and I'm not ready to let you go. I thought I was but I'm not. And, I also love Demi. She is my first love. I'm in love with her but I don't know what to do Justin, please come pick me up. I need to see you. Please..-1:43a.m"_**

_"I'm on my way now, just give me a minute.-1:45a.m"  
_

**_"And can you not tell Demi about this, she will get angry that I ditched her and went to you.-1:47a.m"_**

_"I won't, I'll be there soon though-1:48a.m"_

No...I'm not angry. I'm not upset. I'm not going to cry. I refuse to feel my heartbreaking. Numbness took over my body. I handed Justin his phone back and let out a small thanks heading outside. My legs dragged me to the school parking lot, I got my keys out of my bag unlocking my car door. I don't care if I'm skipping school. I honestly have no clue where I'm going. My body was shaking, I wasn't cold. I think my nerves are a bit shot. I came up on a bridge and thought about driving off of it but my little sister's face appeared in my mind making me have second thoughts.

I let out a shaky breath and all my emotions ran wild. I began to cry hysterically causing me to swerve on the road. I pulled over and let out all my bottled emotions. I pressed my forehead into the steering wheel letting out loud sobs scratching at my bracelet covered wrist. My stomach turned to knots and I felt sick. I held on to my stomach feeling my mouth water up. I quickly opened my car door throwing up nothing but blood. I slouched back in my seat shutting the door whipping my mouth.

I felt drained, I could barely move. My breathing became labored and hands became clammy. I looked at my white bag and the temptation to use was too much. I reach for my white bag pulling out the baggie. I made a line on my hand. I was going to quit for her. I was going to give up my dream for her. Just so I could be with her. And what does she do? Goes behind my back the night we get back together. She runs to Justin. It makes me feel like I'm not enough. Maybe I'm not. I am worthless after all.

Without a second thought I snorted up the line cleaning myself up. I put the bag up in my white bag leaning my head against the headrest. This is not the Selena I remember at all. She wouldn't go behind my back like that. I guess we aren't like we used to be. Ha...I was stupid to think that we could snap back to what we once had. I was so wrong about that..

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. I love you guys lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and what not! I hope everyone is doing well. If not...like always..I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little update(: Review maybe?**

**leggzz: Lol, oh geeze! Don't be having heart attack over there :D Sorry for leaving it like I did though. Thank you for reviewing by the way! (: I appreciate it.**

**Share11223344: Lol I love your reviews. They make me laugh. I'm glad you are enjoying this story though(: I appreciate you reading it and reviewing it means a lot. **

**TwoPiecesXD: I know! Oh darn is right! Lol (; **

**Demenaforever13: I know it's crazy lol. I'm glad you are enjoying it, thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

**Suefanficlover: Lol oh yes I did(: Thank you for reviewing! I love reading what you have to say. I always look forward to your reviews(:**

I drove to the local park that me and Selena always went to. I would sit on the swing and she would sit on my lap. I remember how her long soft hair would blow in my face tickling it as we swung together. I remember me humming sweet melodies in her ear. I remember how she used to giggle when I kissed her neck softly. I remember how her hands were on top of mine as I held on to the swing's chain. I remember how we used to be, and this is not it. We didn't lie to each and go behind each other's backs.

It has crossed my mind that Justin made this stuff up with Selena but how else would he know that she made an excuse up? She did tell me her mom wanted her home. Maybe we moved into a relationship too quickly. I love her though, always have and always will. My love for her runs deep, it is everlasting. There is no end to it. You are probably wondering what I'm doing. If not, I'll still tell you. I'm sitting on this bench that me and Selena carved our names into looking at the swing set in front of me.

I want us to be okay, but if a part of her still loves Justin I can't be with her. Call me selfish or whatever but I'm not going to give someone my all while they only give me half of them. I want all of Selena's heart, not just a portion. I want to mean to her what she means to me, which is everything. It crushed me to read them messages. I should have known that a part of Selena wanted him still. But she can't have both. She has to choose who she wants to be with. I really hope she wants me.

I sighed deeply looking up at the sky squinting my eyes a little. Even though it's cloudy, the sun is shinning brightly down on me. I got up from the bench and traced me and Selena's name with my finger. She writes her S's weird, they are a bit slanted. I headed back to my car getting in. I felt my body get heated as my heart rate increased. I turned the car on and released a breath that I was holding in. I headed back to school having so much energy it's crazy.

When I got to school I went directly to the nurses office, I didn't want to get held back after school so I'm going to fake sick and get a note. I knocked on the door acting weak and I began to cough. The nurse opened the door looking at me concerned, "Are you okay sweetie?" She was a nice lady. Maybe in her mid fifties with red short hair and bright red lips. I shook my head and then held my forehead pretending my head hurts. She opened the door all the way letting me in, "What's the matter?"

I walked in slowly spotting a coffee pot that was already made, "I just don't feel too well, can you check my temperature please?" I asked weakly. She smiled at me as I sat on the bed, "Sure sweetie, one moment." I nodded my head and waited for her to leave. I quickly got up getting a small plastic cup to pour the coffee in. I quickly drunk it and it burned the hell out of my mouth and throat. I heard the doors knob turn and I quickly threw the cup in the trash and sat back down right in time.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to need you to drop your pants and bend over." My eyes widened, "W-what?" I asked as my voice involuntarily cracked. She chuckled, "I'm messing with you. Open your mouth." I opened my mouth as she put the thermometer in my mouth, "Does you teacher know you are in here?" I shook my head and she gave me a questioning look. I looked down at the thermometer and it was at 98.7. Drinking the coffee would bring it up a bit. The thing beeped and she took it out, "99.5, you have a fever. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No ma'am, I was in the bathroom. I felt sick to my stomach so I stayed there. But I feel a little better now. I just wanted to come in here so you can check up on me. School is about over so I want to finish up my last period." I told her weakly. She nodded her head, "Very well, I'll call your teacher to let them know you were with me. I'll write you a note as well so you won't have any problems." I smiled slightly at her, "Thanks." She took out a note and I told her my teacher's name and room number. She sent me out to go to my room. I stopped at a water fountain getting me a drink before I went to class.

I knocked on the door to the classroom and was met face to face with the teacher. I handed him the note and he let me in. I'm a sneaky bitch sometimes. I seen Selena and Justin talking leaving Taylor out which pissed me off. Vanessa had her head down sleeping, I smirked going back to my seat, "Hey babe." Selena whispered to me. I waved at her and then at Taylor who was still upset. I got to my seat and sat down taking a pencil out of my white bag.

I giggled slightly leaning to the side poking Vanessa in the ear with the pencil's eraser. She didn't even move. I tried it again and she mumbled something I couldn't hear, "Nessa, wake up." I sung out poking her ear with the pencil. She swatted the pencil away groaning, "Stop." I heard her whine, "Someone is a little grouchy." I teased. She lifted her head looking at me blankly and then she crossed her eyes at me, "You suck." She said sleepily laying her head back down turning her face towards me, "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes? Because they are really pretty" She said to me randomly.

I smiled at her, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a complete liar?" She poked her bottom lip out, "I'm serious, I'm straight trust me. But they are so pretty. They are like pools of chocolate. I love chocolate." She rambled making me laugh slightly, "I'm serious D." I smiled at the nickname, "I would call you 'V' but that stands for vagina so I don't think you would want to be named after our lady bits." Vanessa laughed getting the teacher's attention. He sent us glares, "But 'D' stands for dick. You wouldn't want to be named after that either would you?" Vanessa asked calming down from laughing.

I grimaced, "No..no I don't. Good point. I'll just call you Nessa." I said with a small smile, "I like that, rockstar." She said winking at me.

I sighed paying attention to Selena who was up front. Justin and her were switching glances at one another smiling. I don't care if they talk. My problem is her going behind my back and lying to me. She also will forgive Justin but not Taylor which is another thing that pisses me off. Taylor looked over her shoulder at me and smiled slightly, "Are you okay?" She mouthed out to me. I nodded my head, "Are you?" I mouthed back to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

I looked beside me and the guy was asleep. I reached over and shook him, he looked pissed when he rose his head but soon smiled when he seen it was me, "Hey Demi, you are looking sexy today." I smiled at him, "Thanks, can you and Taylor switch seats please?" I poked my bottom lip out for extra effects and he quickly nodded his head getting up. Taylor giggled when I waved her over making a goofy face at her. Taylor sat down and I smiled at her, "Well hey there good looking." I winked at her playfully.

Taylor smiled at me, "Shush you flirt." I stuck my tongue out at her, "Real mature Dems." She said sarcastically laughing, "I know I'm mature, you don't got to tell me shit squat!" I exclaimed getting everyone's attention. Whoops, "Demi you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked unpleased with my usual behavior, "Nah, I'm not the sharing kind of person." I stated glaring at the back of Justin's head. The teacher rolled his eyes going back to his work.

Selena looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss my way, "A real one would be better." I said and she nodded her head agreeing.

...

Class ended which meant that school was over thankfully. I said my quick goodbyes to Vanessa and Taylor giving them hugs making my way to Selena who was talking to Justin. I stood beside her wrapping my arm around her neck and Justin glared at me a little, "You ready to go home?" I asked Selena who was leaning on me. I felt her nod her head, "Text me Selly." Justin said as we left and I felt her tense up but I'm not going to yell at her. I have a plan and I'm going to make her feel like shit for going behind my back.

I held her hand intertwining our fingers together going to my car, "We haven't gone on a date in awhile, you think we can go on one tonight?" I asked her curiously, "That would be amazing, I would love that." She said with a smile with a hint of guilt in her eyes. I smiled at her, "Or we could go now, you look breath taking with what you have on at the moment." I told her honestly. She looked down at what she was wearing, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head, "I'm more than sure babe." I kissed her temple taking her to my car.

When we reached my car I opened the door for her taking her bag from her and shutting the door. I put our things in the backseat and I climbed into the driver's side and crunk the car up heading towards an ice cream shop. I'm about to relive our first date together. I turned on the radio and smiled at her, "I love you Selena-lena-lena." I said to her. She giggled, "I love you too Demicans." We used our old nicknames which put a slight smile on my face. I grabbed for her hand placing it in the middle of us, "Are you cold or hot?" I asked her to make sure she was comfortable.

"I'm perfectly fine, where are we going though?" I shrugged my shoulders smiling, "Anywhere and everywhere." I left it at that. The car was silent. The only thing heard was the radio and my humming here and there. I pulled up to the ice cream shop, "Ice cream!?" She asked excited, "Yeah, ice cream. Then we are going to head to the park." She smiled brightly at me, "Are you reliving our first date?" I nodded my head slowly, "Yep."

We got out and got our ice cream, I got strawberry and she got cookie dough flavored ice cream. I made Selena hold mine so I could drive. I got in the driver's side and smiled at Selena who was licking her hands from the melted ice cream, "You enjoying yourself over there?" I asked with a smirk. She stopped midway with her licking, "Maybe." She said smiling cutely, "Your ice cream is melting fast though." She told me watching it drip down her hand. I smirked at her, "I want to taste it." She put the ice cream cone in my face but instead of licking the cone, I licked the ice cream off her hand with a smirk on my face.

She was watching me as I licked it off seductively. I pulled away laughing, "You are such a horndog." I commented making her scoff, "Says the girl who was seductively licking ice cream off my hand." I chuckled, "Oh you know you loved it. It was written all over you face." She raised her eyebrows at me and I couldn't stop laughing until I felt a cold sticky liquid on my lips running down my chin and on to my lap. I slowly looked at her and she was trying her hardest not to laugh. I smiled mischievously at her licking my lips a little tasting the strawberry ice cream, "You know." I started still grinning, "I haven't had a kiss from you in a good while." I stated making her raise her eyebrows.

"Demi, I know that look." She said giggling backing up to the passenger's side door holding up the two ice cream cones making me laugh loudly, "Are those supposed to keep me away from you?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. She looked at the ice cream cones and then at me, "Um maybe." She said giggling, "Do you know who you are messing with?" I asked with a slight smirk. I didn't give her time to answer when I got out of my seat to straddle her. Her eyes never left mine, "Tell me. Who am I messing with Dems?" She asked with amusement.

I smirked at her a bit seductively licking my lips, "I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train. I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game." I said smirking, "You better watch out.." I added pushing the ice cream cones that she was holding in her face making her squeal from the coldness, "Demi!" She squealed out laughing and looking at me as I smiled innocently at her, "What? I told you to watch out."

**Author's Note: This part is going to be two chapters because it's just tooooo freaking long. I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Like for reallll! (: I hope you guys have been doing great, if not..well I'm sorry :( Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this..Review maybe?(; you know you wanna.**

**TwopiecesxD: I know it was cute(; 3-4-14 :***

**Demenaforever13: Selena is a complicated person..but yeah :/ poor Demi. Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Share11223344: Lol yeah, you are hehe-larious :P Justin is just a complete asshole in this story lol. And don't be scurddd! I like happy ending, all my stories will have happy endings. Sad ending piss me off to the extreme. I got you(: I'll continue this story. Thanks for reviewing by the way! **

**Suefanficlover: Lmao, apparently everyone hates Justin. But I can see why, he is an ass. Sorry for the little cliffy :D I love your reviews!**

**Guest: They are adorable together yes! Thanks for reviewing though(: I appreciate it a bunch!**

**Previously:**

**_"Tell me. Who am I messing with Dems?" She asked with amusement. I smirked at her a bit seductively licking my lips, "I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train. I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game." I said smirking, "You better watch out.." I added pushing the ice cream cones that she was holding in her face making her squeal from the coldness, "Demi!" She squealed out laughing and looking at me as I smiled innocently at her, "What? I told you to watch out."_**

She wouldn't stop giggling as the ice cream ran down her face and all I could do was stare at her with a small smile on my face. Her giggling began to calm down but it suddenly started up again with loud laughing making me smile even more, "You have a beautiful smile." I told her as she laughed and again she tried calming down but failed miserably. I smirked at her as I brought my hands to her sides and began tickling her making her laugh harder and squeal out, "De-Dems! St-Stop!" She squealed but I wasn't giving in to her plead.

She kept hitting her head on the back of the headrest squirming around as much as she could, "Demi!" She whined out making me laugh, "Say you give!" She tried pushing away my hands but failed, "Fine! I g-give!" I stopped and she briefly glared at me breathing heavily, "What...what was that for?" She asked breathlessly, "I love hearing you laugh." I stated honestly kissing her forehead, "That's not my lips Dems." She said bringing my head down and crashing our lips together.

It was literally a sweet kiss. I smiled into it putting my hands on the sides of her face deepening the kiss tasting the mixture of the ice cream and her lips. I felt her run her tongue across my bottom lip but I didn't allow her entrance because I pulled away making her groan in protest, "Why did you pull away?" She asked me as I looked into her eyes.

I let out a deep breath, when I look at her I see the guilt whether she knows it or not. I pressed my forehead to hers closing my eyes, "You know I love you right?" I asked her feeling my eyes sting from holding back some tears, "Of course, I love you too Demi." I felt her say against my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with her eyes that were staring back into mine. I don't doubt that she loves me, I know she does. But she also loves Justin.

I smiled at her softly, "We have to get cleaned up." We both giggled pulling our foreheads away from each other looking at our clothes that were covered in ice cream and our faces were covered in it as well, "I feel sticky." Selena commented making me laugh, "You never complained about being sticky before." I said winking at her making her gasp, "Demi you perve." She smacked my shoulder laughing, "No but really, these clothes of ours are sticky and we are going to be out all day." She pointed out. I pecked her lips once getting off her lap and into my seat, "We can go to my house right quick and change maybe?" I suggested.

...

We ended up going to my house to change into more clothes cleaning ourselves up a bit. We entered the house and I smelt my mom cooking chicken, we rushed upstairs going in to my room, "This room hasn't changed one bit." Selena commented looking around my room touching everything that was in reach. I went to my dresser getting my clothes out watching Selena in the mirror as she picked up my pillow I always use bringing it to her nose, "You weirdo." I said jokingly causing her to throw the pillow at me, "So abusive." I mumbled pulling out two pairs of sweats and two hoodies. We were going to be comfortable.

I laid Selena's clothes out on the bed that I lended to her. I kissed her lips once making her smile from ear to ear as I headed to the bathroom. I was putting my sweats on when I heard my guitar being strummed. I only taught her one chord. I chuckled when I heard her sing lyrics to my songs, "She is such a dork." I mumbled to myself, "I heard that!" She exclaimed strumming my guitar awfully. She opened the door to my bathroom as I put my shirt on. She had my guitar strapped on to her upside down and she was imitating me on stage doing hair flips.

She stopped and was breathing heavy, "Yeah bitches!" She exclaimed making me laugh. I walked past her and she followed me as I sat down on the bed, "Come here." I patted the spot between my legs, "You got the guitar upside down by the way." I told her as she came near me and she laughed at herself as she fixed the guitar. She sat between my legs pressing her back against me. I looked over her shoulder as she strummed the guitar a little. I put my fingers on top of hers that were on the frets making her stop.

She looked over her shoulder at me smiling, "Help me?" She asked poking her bottom lip out. I smiled at her, "You are going to need a lot of help." I told her chuckling making her nudge me a little with her elbow, "Okay I'm sorry." I said calming down. I placed her fingers on certain strings and I knew she wasn't paying attention instead she was staring at my face, "Something on your mind?" I asked her trying to get some answers out of her. She shook her head slowly looking back at our fingers.

I taught her a couple of chords but she was very preoccupied, "Are you ready to go to the park?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from hers, "Yeah." I heard her whisper. She got up off the bed placing my guitar back in the corner, "Come here Selena-lena-lena." I told her opening my arms up wide for her making her smile a little. The guilt is still there. She came into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm a fuck up." I heard her whisper mainly to herself. I'll pretend I didn't hear it. I lifted her head up bringing her lips to mine wrapping my arms around her neck.

Her lips were trembling a little as I kissed her. I opened my eyes slightly and seen that her eyes were open. I sighed pulling back, "Come on let's go to the park." I said getting up leaving her in the room going down the stairs quickly with my car keys. I went to the car ignoring my mom and Eddie. Maddie must be with her friend because I didn't see her. I got inside my car cranking it up waiting for Selena. I scratched at my itching wrist as she came out. I stopped when she got in the car.

The ride to the park was very tense and quiet. She grabbed for my free hand and held it loosely as she leaned her head on the window. I smirked to myself. I should roll the window down, but that would be mean. I looked at her and seen unshed tears in her eyes. I squeezed her hand a little looking ahead of me. I heard her let out a deep breath, "D-Demi?" She asked trying to get my attention, "Yeah babe?" I heard her whimper about to cry. I pulled up to the park and turned my car off and she looked at me releasing her tears, "I'm sorry." She said as her voice cracked.

I looked away, I can't stand to see her cry. I squinted my eyes a little looking at the dark and cloud covered sky, "Sorry for what exactly?" I asked not looking at her. She is going to admit to me about going behind my back and lying to me. Her admitting it might hurt because reality will officially set in that she lied to me about staying home because her mom told her to, "I can't say it." I heard her say while sniffling, "Why not? We tell each other everything." I told her making her cry harder.

She leaned over the middle and turned my face towards her. I seen her tear stained face and I wiped the tears away but it didn't do any good as more fresh ones fell, "I love you so much Demi." She pecked my lips over and over again. I can't cry, I refuse to but my eyes are stinging so much. I felt her trembling lips press against mine even harder and I pulled away from her getting a little angry, "Just tell me Selena." I demanded pressing my back against my door. She grabbed for my hand but I moved it away from her reach, "Tell me." I said a little bit more angrier than before.

It was silent, I heard her heavy breathing and a couple of sobs here and there. It took everything in me to not comfort her this time. I sighed tapping my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, "Selena just te-" "You didn't take my virginity. Justin did in the eighth grade during winter break when you were gone to West Virginia with your family." I can't even look at her right now. She lied to me about taking her virginity. She took mine, no one else did. Now, I feel like everything we have is a lie, "Demi say something please." She begged me. I shook my head, "Why?" I asked as my voice cracked, "Why do you like lying to me?" I asked her calmly.

Her loud sobs returned, "I don't like lying to you. I just didn't want to lose you. Demi, I wanted it to be with you. It just ended up being Justin, we were in the heat of the moment." I felt my breathing getting heavier. I don't know what the hell was happening to me but I didn't like it at all. My whole body began to shake. Anger took over my actions and I slapped her hard across the face, "That! That was the heat of the fucking moment Selena!" I screamed out as she held her face backing away from me to the door. I began to punch the steering wheel honking the horn in the process screaming out profanities.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there, but I have to go to a party :D lol I love you guys! Thank you for reading! Review maybe?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviewing! Lol geeze, you guys are giving Selena a lot of hate. Anyways, things wont be so sad and heart wrenching for long.** **Just bare with me(: Review maybe? (;**

**TwopiecesxD: Lol, you are a dork :p Lol, don't hate on Selena though!**

**Demenaforever13: Well...lol. I would comment on that but I don't wanna give anything away(: Just read this update lol. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**Share11223344: ****Lol don't worry, I'll definitely continue this. It's fun writing. Lol yeah I definitely ended it there because I hate you guys soooo much! Sike! Yeah right, I can't hate you guys! Justin...he is an ass lol. Thanks for reviewing! ****  
**

**ForbiddeNFruit: Lol "Hoe lee shiet" I see what you did there lol. That was funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

I didn't know how to control my anger and hitting Selena is most likely one of my biggest regrets ever. I never thought I would hurt her but I did. Never think you won't do something, anyone is capable of doing anything. She may have lied to me but that didn't give me the right to hit her like that. We are now sitting in the car silent. She hasn't spoken a word to me or even looked in my direction. I can only hear both of our hearts shattering at the moment. Silent tears fell from my eyes as I rested my head against the window. My body was still violently shaking, I can't believe she lied to me and I can't believe I hit her. Something took over me and that's not like me at all.

"I don't know what took over me to do that to you." I said softly keeping my forehead pressed to the window. The silence broke when she sobbed loudly. I took my forehead off the cold window to look at her, "I'm not the same person I was before Selena. I thought it was you who changed, but it's me. I don't know what's wrong with me." I sighed wiping the tears from my eyes, "You can hate me for doing that to you, I wouldn't blame you." She finally looked at me with her tear flooded eyes, "I can't hate you, I'm just scared of you. I wasn't done telling you what I was sorry for, now I'm scared to finish." She said in a small voice.

I shifted in my seat turning towards her letting out a deep breath, "Nothing you can say will surprise me right now, try me." I said wiping my tears away. She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you Demi, and telling you this...I will lose you..again." She said shakily. I sighed deeply, "Just tell me please, I at least deserve to know." She turned towards me so we were facing one another and we locked eyes, "I...I cheated on you with Justin that night I told you that my mom wanted me back home." She admitted making me go into shock.

It was like a pile of bricks fell on me, I was crushed..no actually broken. I wasn't expecting her to tell me she fucked Justin the night we got back together. You know how that makes me feel? I'll never be good enough for her, she will always be wanting more. Before I did anything stupid again, I took my keys out the ignition getting out of my car quickly. I need to get away from her right now, I need space. She wasn't following me and I was thankful for that. I can't hit her again like I did earlier.

I ended up making my way to the bench I sat at earlier today. I pulled my knees to my chest, leaning my back against the arm rest. My body began to shake again and my tears ran down my face. I would have given up anything for her and she does this to me? I can't do this anymore. I just need to get away. I need to go on the tour with the guys and leave. So that way I wont be in the way of her and Justin. She clearly wants him and not me. I have been betrayed by the love of my life and best friend.

I heard footsteps behind me on the sidewalk and I knew it was her, "Demi." She whispered. I didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence, I just let my tears fall and my chest ache. I felt the warmth of her body behind me as she came closer to me, "I'm sorry." She said as her voice cracked. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind as I hugged my knees letting out small sobs, "Was I not enough for you?" I asked her as my breathing got heavy, "It's not you Demi, I'm stupid. I'm in love with you, not him."

I shook my head, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have gone behind my back Selena. I can forgive you for the past but not this. We need to break up." I told her letting out a deep breath only to cry even harder than before. Her grip got tighter on me, "Please don't leave me Demi." She said in a small voice, "I want you and only you." My cries didn't ease up, I felt myself getting sleepy. I was just about crying myself to sleep, "With you, I don't feel wanted or needed." I said to her softly feeling my eyes get heavier by the second.

"I shouldn't have let you in." I whispered out rubbing my eyes, "I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough" She whispered back to me, "I won't stand in the way of you two Selena. He clearly still has something you want." I told her and her tight grip on me completely disappeared as she pulled away, "I want YOU Demi." She said angrily. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve, "You really know how to make someone feel wanted Selena." I said sarcastically getting up from the bench to face her and I gasped.

I made a bruise on her face from where I slapped her, "I'm so fucking sorry Selena." I told her as I walked up to her and touched her bruised cheek lightly, "Does it hurt?" I asked softly. She shrugged her shoulders, "The pain is not as bad as the pain in my chest. I need you Demi, you can't break up with me." She said sadly, "I'm sorry." I told her once again looking at her intensely, "I love you but I can't be with you. I can't trust you. I can't look at you without thinking about you cheating on me." I admitted, "But you are free to do whatever you want, I wont be holding you back. You won't have to feel guilty anymore."

I removed my hand from her cheek and looked away from her to look at our names on the bench. "The only thing that I want Demi, is to be with you. I don't need Justin t-" "Apparently you do Selena. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gone to him." I pointed out interrupting her, "I'm taking you home, come on." I walked past her and she grabbed my arm, "I don't want us to be over." She said looking at me with pleading eyes that were pulling me in. I looked away, "We are over Selena. Now come on." I pulled away from her grip heading to my car with my head down.

I opened the door for her to get in. Just because we are over doesn't mean I don't care about her and that I should treat her like shit. I got in myself and the car ride was very quiet, "I love you too much to let you go Demi." I heard her whisper softly while she rested her head on the window looking at me. I couldn't say anything, everything about today has been a nightmare that I wish I could wake up from. But no. This is reality, this is my reality from hell. I heard her sigh as I pulled up to her neighborhood.

When I got to her driveway she turned in the seat to face me, "Can you take me to my door please?" She asked me softly. I sighed turning my car off getting out meeting her at the front door. We were face to face and I was playing with my car keys to keep my mind occupied a little. What she did next through me off completely. I dropped my keys as she pulled me in to her for a kiss. She kissed me fiercely making me want to push her away but I didn't. I pulled her closer to me kissing her back. I'm weak around her, I cave in easily.

Her hands ran through my hair, "Please say we are not over Demi." She said whimpering against my lips. I pecked her lips one more time, "I can't be with you. I want to, trust me. Gosh, I want to be with you so much. But I can't because I know you don't love me like you think you do. If you felt the way I felt about you, you wouldn't want anyone else. You wouldn't cheat on me." She began to cry again and I held her to my chest, "I'm going to make it easy for the both of us. The guys want me to tour with them. They are leaving Wednesday and I'm going with them."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to tour with them?" I ran my fingers through her hair, "I wasn't going to go. I wanted to be with you but now that doesn't really matter now does it?" She sniffled holding on to me more tightly, "I can't believe you were going to give up your dream for me." I nodded my head, "That's what you do when you love someone. You make sacrifices." I said softly, "I'm so stupid!" She screamed out making me hold on to her more tightly, "No, just human. Find out what you want Selena. I love you, but my love will never be enough for you." She shook her head pulling back some to look at me.

"It's more than enough Demi, I was just too dumb to realize it." I pushed her head back down into my chest so I can hold her, "I want you to be happy, I'm going to let you go so you can do that, okay?" She shook her head, "I will only be happy if I have you." I sighed, "Please don't let me go Demi." She whispered as her body shook from crying, "Can you please come lay down with me?" She asked me softly letting go of me. I nodded my head against my better judgement. I should have said no but with Selena I can't say no but so much.

We went inside her house and all the lights were off except the kitchen stove light. We went upstairs and I heard Brian snoring loudly behind closed doors. Selena led me in her room and straight to her bed. I laid down and she laid her head gently on my chest and clung on to me tightly, "When are you coming back Demi?" She asked me as I looked up. I couldn't see anything but darkness, "I don't know." I replied back sighing, "Will you ever forgive me?" She asked me in a small voice. I was quiet for a moment thinking about the question and how I should answer it.

"Probably not Selena." I said honestly making her cry again. I felt her tears soak through my hoodie, "I love you." She whispered to me pecking my bottom lip and placing her head back on my chest. I wasn't holding her but she was holding on to me tightly. It was what she needed. I'm putting her needs before mine. Right now, I need to be away from her. But she needs this, so I'm giving her this one night. When she falls asleep, I'll leave. I can't stay here. As much as my heart wants her, it needs a break from all the ache that she has caused.

She shifted a little getting closer to me if that was even possible. She cried and cried holding on to me like her life depended on it. I blocked out all my emotions and became numb to the core. I stared into the darkness hearing her sobs and whines. I made no noise what so ever. I shed one single lonely tear that ran down my neck and on to the pillow under me. Her crying soon stopped and her breathing became even. She cried herself to sleep and I was wide awake. I closed my eyes and let out a slow deep breath, "I love you too Selena." I whispered.

I laid there for a little while and she mumbled in her sleep, "Demi.." She began to cry in her sleep saying my name. I wrapped my arms around her and her crying stopped as soon as I tightened my grip a little. Her breathing that was heavy turned into light and calm breathing. I let her go gently and slid out of bed trying not to wake her up. I walked downstairs quietly going out the house locking the door behind me. I picked my keys up off the ground and headed towards my car.

It felt like I was on autopilot driving home. Once I got home, I got out grabbing my things. I unlocked my front door and seen that the lights were off. I quietly went upstairs to my room putting my things up. I quietly went to Maddie's room and heard her light snoring as I opened the door. I tip toed to her bed and slid in to her bed beside her underneath the covers. I felt her shift in the bed and face me. She snuggled in to me and I held my little sister as I silently cried as I felt my aching heart twist in my chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys, um this is not an update. I don't know when I'm going to update again or if I will ever again. If I do, it will be awhile from now. I am going away for awhile. Away from my home and away from my loved ones. Right now, I need to get help. I relapsed a couple of days ago and I'm not proud of myself at all. I let everyone down that was counting on me to stay strong but I fooled everyone into believing that I was alright. I guess this stuff with my Grandpa really has got to me. I wasn't strong enough to handle it. I tried so hard to be perfect but I can't do that..I know that now. While trying to be perfect, I lost myself. I have became what people want me to be, instead of being ME. I'm going lose my house...my job..and so much more because I'm going to do something for myself and that is to get the help I need...again. But like I said, I don't know when I'll be back. You guys..please take my advice and don't suffer in silence. There are people out there that can help you. I work in the mental health field and I myself need help. I'm sorry you guys for not being able to continue this but I need to help myself out if I want to see living past twenty-one. I'm not in the best health condition at the moment, but I will get better eventually. Thank you guys for reading this and once again I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow to get help. I would write another chapter but I'm really not up to it. You guys take care and unlike me...stay strong please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**** H****ey everyone! Here is a long update but I'm making up for takin****g so long to update.**** Thank you guys for all the support and everything. It means a whole lot! Well anyways, on with the story..Review maybe?(: sorry for any mistakes you guys!**

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up alone in the middle of the night, I wasn't expecting her to stay. Why should she? I cheated on her and lied to her. I put myself through this misery and now I have to live with what I did to the one person that I love. I wasn't kidding when I said Justin would never be like Demi. Justin was my first to have sex with but Demi is my first love. I'm so pissed at myself for ever doing that to her, I love her. I got her back just to lose her again and it's all because of my stupid decisions.

My sore and heavy eyes directed to the clock beside me that was on the end table. It was one in the morning. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again as I turned on my side. The pillow was soaked with my many shed tears over Demi. It's like this pillow never gets dry because I cry over her so much.

I shakily pulled the covers off my body feeling chills run up my legs and to my arms. I sat up slowly feeling my head spin as my feet touched the white carpet underneath me. I reached for my phone that was face down but it was lit up. I brought it to my face and squinted my eyes a little from the brightness of the phone. I had two missed calls from Justin and four text messages.

_**"Justin: Hey Selly, call me when you get this. I miss you.-11:35p.m."**_

_**"Justin: Babe? Are you awake? If not, I want to say goodnight and I love you so so so much.-11:57p.m."**_

_**"Miley: Bitch you better be at my party Friday! Muah! xoxo-11:58p.m."**_

The next message I got made me smile a little.

_**"Tay/bff: Hey Sel, I know you don't want to talk to me. But just because I'm not your best friend anymore doesn't mean you are not mine. I miss you and our late night talks about nothing in particular. I miss eating a whole jar of pickles with you and watching reruns of 'Friends'. It's the little things that I miss doing with you. If you need me, just know that I'm here for you. I love you Sel, I hope you are doing well.-12:43a.m." **_

I miss Taylor too, I know she did me wrong but so did Justin. I can't push Taylor away but for so long. She is my best friend. I went through my contacts to pull Taylor up and call her. I pressed the phone to my ear calling her up. The phone rang three times and I got an answer.

_"Selena?"_ I heard Taylor say with a mouthful. The girl did have a habit of eating after midnight,_ "Hey Tay, are you up for some reruns of 'Friends'? Oh and if you got some pickles we can eat them as well." _I suggested as I slightly smiled. The other side of the phone got silent, _"You didn't disappear on me again did you?"_ I looked at the phone and we were still connected, _"No!"_ I heard her exclaim and thankfully my ear was off the phone. I put my ear back on the phone, _"I am up for it, do you want me to pick you up?" _She rushed out excitedly making me chuckle_, "Yeah, please. I'll see you soon."_

We said our goodbyes and I got my bags ready so I can stay over at Taylor's place. I went downstairs and out the front door to wait for Taylor. She shouldn't be long, she lives up the road from me. I looked into my phone and looked through the old text messages from me and Demi. After all these years I've kept all these messages and her old number.

For the heck of it I began to write a text knowing it wouldn't go through, _"Hey Demi, I want you to know that I love you. Always have and always will. You are the only one that will have this heart of mine. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. One day, I hope you will forgive me. You will go out and do great things. I told you I wasn't going to let you go, and I was serious about that. Love always, Selena."_ I hit send as a tear fell from my eye and down my chin on to the phone.

Headlights appeared and I quickly whipped away the remaining tears getting up with my things. Taylor waved at me as I came around the front of the car. I hoped in and she looked at me as I turned a bit to put my things in the backseat, "Thanks for giving me another chance Sel." Taylor said as I turned back around and faced her. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back, "Thanks for coming." I told her trying to keep my tears in, "Why do you look like you been crying Sel?" Taylor asked me as I pulled back to fasten my seat belt.

"I just screwed up majorly, I don't want to talk about it right now though." I said to her and she nodded her head backing up to get back on the road. Usually Taylor would make me tell her what's wrong but I think she is too scared to question me at the moment. We rode in silence to Taylor's house. After about five minutes, Taylor pulled up into her garage beside her parents car. I was about to grab my bags but instead Taylor grabbed them for me. She smiled at me getting out of the car and I followed her into the house that felt warm and inviting.

I followed her into her room and she placed my bags on the computer chair in front of her desk. I jumped on the bed taking my shoes off in the process, "Make yourself at home." Taylor told me not turning around as she turned her computer on. She turned around and laughed at me, "You look comfortable." I nodded my head. I had my leg wrapped around her body pillow snugging into it.

She came over to the bed with her laptop in hand sitting down and leaning against the headboard, "Pickles?" I questioned as I sat up leaning up against the headboard much like her hugging on to the body pillow for dear life, "I almost forgot!" She giggled placing the laptop down on the bed to get up and rush to the kitchen. I turned the laptop towards me and started 'Friends.'

As I put the laptop down, Taylor came with a jar of pickles between her arms and two glasses of Dr. Pepper, "Thanks Tay!" I said appreciatively taking the glass and jar. We got settled down and I placed the pickles in between us. It was good to be around Taylor again. We were laughing like we used to and I was snorting as I laughed. I haven't done that in forever, "Pig!" Taylor teased me after I snorted. I couldn't stop laughing even if I wanted to. I calmed down from laughing and let out a deep breath, "I haven't laughed that hard since I fell off my dinosaur." I commented making Taylor look at me funny.

"You can say some of the weirdest things Sel." Taylor pointed out chuckling. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed feeling the ache in my chest come back, "Hey you alright? I was just kidding." Taylor asked concerned, "I'm fine." I said with a really huge and fake smile. Taylor raised her eyebrows at me, "Why does your cheek look bruised?" I covered it up instinctively, "I um..I opened my bedroom door up on myself like always." I lied. Taylor laughed a little, "Dork." She stopped laughing but kept smiling, "Sorry it left a mark."

I shook my head, "It's okay, I kind of deserved it." Taylor started to hum a little, "How are you and Dems?" My heart twisted in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe, "Fine." I let out but still felt a little choked up. I let out a deep shaky breath trying to calm down, "Are you okay? I mean with the whole picture thing going around school." I asked to change the subject, "I'm fine. I mean I don't like being called a whore or whatever but I won't be there long." Taylor said confusing me, "What?" I turned my head to the side a little.

"I'm going to Nashville to see if a recording studio will take me in. Me and my family are moving soon. I'm going to get home schooled the rest of my Senior year, so yeah." She said with a small smile. I hugged her tightly to me, "I'm going to miss you Taylor." I felt the tears fall. I felt like I was going to lose my best friend, "Sel don't cry." She rubbed my back, "I'll still keep in touch with you. I'm just ready to grow up and go for my dreams. Staying in Texas surely won't get it." She said releasing me.

I wiped under my eyes sniffling. She moved the laptop back to the desk and put the pickles up. She pulled the covers back and we got underneath them. I hugged the body pillow tight as we laid in silence, "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I felt Taylor shift her body so she was laying closer to me, "Don't be. You're my best friend. I'm the one who messed up, not you." I let out a shaky breath and the silent tears poured from my eyes. They soaked into the pillow. We were quiet again, all I could do was cry. I wanted Demi...

...

I was woken up by the blinds being opened by Taylor who was still in her pj's. The sun shined through brightly making me squint my sore eyes. I pulled the covers off my body and got up off the bed, "Demi is right. You are abusive in your sleep." I nodded my head slowly heading towards my bag to get ready. I wasn't in the mood to dress up all pretty like I usually do. I got my Paramore t-shirt out that I got when me and Demi went to their concert beginning of freshman year. I slipped my skinny jeans and converses on, "You haven't dressed like that since freshman year." Taylor pointed out.

I looked down at what I wearing, "I didn't feel like dressing up." I said plainly. I still had bed hair so I brushed it out putting my beanie on. I used some of Taylor's make up to freshen myself up. We were both ready to go so we went downstairs to grab us an apple on the way out.

Taylor drove us to school with the radio playing softly in the background as I ate the apple. I was wanting to see Demi but then again I know she is hurt from what I did to her. I don't blame her. I would hate me, but she doesn't hate me which surprises me a little.

We got to school and I sighed softly grabbing my bag following Taylor out. We hooked arms and I couldn't help but keep my head down. Many people were calling Taylor a whore as we walked past them. I should be getting called a whore..not Taylor. I lifted my head and seen that Taylor had tear filled eyes. I nudged her a little catching her attention, "Don't listen to them." She sighed and I saw her swallow hard. We walked to our lockers that were beside each other.

We opened our lockers at the same time and I heard Taylor gasp as a pile of the same pictures of her naked spilt on the floor. My mouth was gaped open in shock and I slowly looked up to see Taylor who had tears slipping from her eyes constantly. I slammed my locker door shut out of anger as everyone started to laugh. I pulled Taylor with me to the bathroom and seen some girls doing their makeup. They turned to see us coming in and they instantly made faces at Taylor that pissed me off, "Get the fuck out!" I exclaimed and they seemed shocked.

They quickly grabbed their bags and kept their heads down, "That's what I thought." I said to them as they went through the door. I pulled Taylor to the sink to wet some paper towels. I made her sit on the sinks counter top. I made her look at me and I wiped under her eyes where her mascara ran down her face, "Stop crying Tay. You will be away from here, you will go far. You hear me?" She nodded her head slowly sniffling. The door opened and I was about to tell them off but thankfully I didn't because it was Miley.

"What's going on?" Miley asked concerned looking at Taylor and then at me. I sighed and threw away the paper towel, "They have been calling Taylor a whore every since we got to school and then she went to open her locker. Someone stuffed the same picture of her naked in the locker. But there were many pictures and they poured all over the floor." I informed Miley who instantly turned red from anger, "Hold on right quick." Miley said calmly. She hugged Taylor and went out.

"Look at these you bitches!" I heard a lot of whistles and screaming, "Did Miley just-" "Yep." I said interrupting Taylor, "She just flashed the school." Taylor and I laughed, "She is fearless." Taylor said getting off the sinks counter. Miley walked back in with a big smile, "You shouldn't have a problem anymore with anymore. I'll be the talk of the school now." She reassured Taylor who came to hug her, "Thank you!" Taylor exclaimed.

They pulled away and Miley smiled, "I don't care what anyone thinks of me. They can talk all they want." She shrugged and we walked out together and people were staring at Miley. Not like they were at Taylor though, they were actually looking at her in amusement. All the attention was taken off Taylor which I was thankful for. We went to class and I sat in my seat looking at the one next to me that was empty. I sighed switching my glances to the door to the seat that Demi usually sits in.

I saw Justin come in smiling at me but I was too busy waiting for Demi to smile back. He was calling my name but I ignored him bouncing my knee up and down impatiently. I needed to see her. More people entered the classroom but there was no sign of Demi anywhere. The bell rang and the teacher shut the door and took attendance. I really hope she is okay. I felt someone sit next to me and grab my hand and I instantly pulled away, "Selly, look at me."

I refused to look at him, I wanted Demi beside me not him, "Get out Demi's seat." I said with no emotion to my voice, "Are we okay?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes feeling my temper begging to come out, "Just go away Justin." He sighed and moved away to sit in his own seat. I rested my head on my arms that were on the desk. Time passed slowly and Demi hasn't showed up to class. I needed to hold her hand again, I needed to feel her lips on mine, I needed to see her smile, I needed to hear her laugh, I needed to hear her voice, and mainly I needed her.

Class ended and I went through the next period just thinking about her. Class ended and I walked out to the hallway to meet up with Taylor. When I found her we linked arms and walked to the gym together, "Where is Demi?" Taylor asked me curiously, "I don't know." I answered honestly. We walked to the gym and got changed out quickly.

...

After gym was over we changed out of our clothes. Miley, Taylor and I headed towards the diner. I saw Demi's car in the parking lot and relief washed over me somewhat. The bell over the door rung as we entered. I was the last one to enter. I saw Demi in the back talking to Vanessa and Cher. She didn't see me until Miley spoke up, "Hey skipper." Demi looked over to us and I could tell she was crying all night from the circles around her eyes. Her eyes finally met mine and she didn't look away. There was something different about the way she looked at me.

Her eyes were darker and it was like her eyes were piercing through mine. Her eyes shifted to Miley, "Hey." Her voice was very raspy and low, "Are you sick?" Taylor asked, "Something like that." She mumbled looking at me again. I felt my legs move towards her and she never let my gaze. I sat down next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. She didn't move at all. Miley sat on the other side of me so I was in the middle. Taylor sat on the outside beside Cher.

They all talked but me and Demi stayed quiet. I felt her take my hand and lace our fingers together, "I'm leaving tonight, not tomorrow." She told me kissing my temple making me want to cry. I screwed up big time, "I need to give you something. Can you come to the car with me?" She asked desperately. I would do anything for her. When I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head. Miley let us out and I seen Demi shaking as she began to walk to the door. I held on to her hand tightly as we walked outside.

We got to her car and she opened the door shakily. I seen a tear fall as she reached into the car. She came out with a medium sized box as she shut her door. I moved out of the way as she placed the box on the hood of her car. She was sniffling as she looked at the box, "I'm letting you go." She whispered but I heard her and I couldn't help but to cry as she was looking down at the dull brown box.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She opened the box and I looked over her shoulder to see a bunch of pictures of us on top, "I can't keep these. I was going to burn them but I didn't so I packed them in this box." She picked up a random picture and looked at it, "Spring break..freshmen year. The time we...I mean I lost my virginity to you." She said in a whisper that had a sad tone to it. I tightened my grip on her and felt a teardrop on my arm.

I know she is crying and I was too. She scrambled through the pictures and reached to the bottom of the box pulling out the red hoodie I used to wear all the time. Her hands started to shake violently as she held it to her chest, "And this..it reminds me of you too much. I can't hold on to it anymore." She said shakily. It was quiet until we both begin to sob. She placed the hoodie back in the box and closed it back up. I felt her hands on top of mine, "I'm sorry I was never enough." She turned around in my arms.

I couldn't speak all I could do was hysterically cry. I placed my head in her chest and cried out loud. Her arms wrapped around my neck and we held on to each other tightly. My chest was tightening and I couldn't breathe because I was crying so much. She pulled back a little and locked eyes with me keeping the eye contact, "I want you to let me go." I quickly shook my head, "I can't." I choked out. She sighed shakily and placed her forehead on mine and I couldn't help but to kiss her.

I pulled back when she didn't kiss me back. I looked into her eyes and she was staring at me intensely, "You shouldn't kiss me like that." She said emotionless, "I need to get over you. I'm weak around you and you kissing me isn't helping me get over you." She let out a deep breath and it hit my lips. I wanted to kiss her again so bad. I shut my eyes and the tears still kept coming out. I was a mess. I felt Demi move her arm and her hand was on my cheek where she hit me last night.

I felt her lips press to my cheek and they lingered there for a little bit. Her lips disappeared and so did her hers. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that she was removing the box from her hood. She turned around and handed the box to me, "Goodbye Selena." Her voice cracked and she quickly got into the car, "Demi!" I screamed out when she backed up.

She stopped and rolled down the window, "What?" She asked not looking at me but down at her hands, "Don't say goodbye." She looked at me and her eyes seemed emotionless but they were filled with tears, "This is what it has to come down to Selena. When we are around each other, one of us ends up getting hurt. It's for the best." She began to roll her window up, "Take care of yourself Selena." She whispered.

I watched as she left, I couldn't believe that we were really over, "Hey Selly!" Justin was walking over and I seen that Demi was waiting for cars to pass so she can get on the road, "Fuck you Justin." I spat out at him. I'm taking my anger out on him and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, "What did I do?" He asked confused and kind of hurt.

I don't know what took over me but before I knew it Justin was on the ground holding his eye and whining, "Well damn!" I looked at the entrance of the diner and seen Miley who was smiling. Taylor was shocked, Vanessa was laughing and Cher was taking a picture of him with her phone, "Say cheese asshole!" Miley exclaimed.

**4-4-14**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! This**** is a long update! I hope you guys are doing great. Thank you**** guys for the reviews and for reading.**** Anyways, on with the story. I hope you guys like this update. Review maybe? (: (4-4-14)  
**

**lejjzz:****Thank you for reviewing! Lmao, don't cry :D And I'm doing so much better now, I'm glad about that too!  
**

**Demenaforever13: I didn't mean to make everyone cry lol! But thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! **

**Share11223344: Yeah, Selena's life is falling apart. Poor her. Things will fall in place like they should though, that's how it usually works out. Both Selena and Demi are hard headed and stubborn but they will get there of course(: Lmao sorry for a long chapter :P but I had to. I mean I don't update but ever so often so I write a long one to keep you lovely people satisfied. And I'm soooo much better and happier. Thank you by the way for them encouraging words awhile back. And also thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Suefanficlover:**** I have a feeling you are ****going to hate Justin even more when I actually get into the story more. He is going to regret leaking them pics, that's all I'm going to say about that. And they won't be apart long(: It's just a little break of course. Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate you reading!**

**TwoPiecesxD: Bae, it wont that sad lmao. Okay, maybe it was but whatever. Muahhh :* 4-4-14**

**rglovatic: Thank you so much for reviewing(: I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**On with the story ya'll!  
**

**Demi's POV:**

I couldn't stand there any longer with Selena or else I would have given into my hearts aching for her. I need to get over her. But how can you get over someone who has your whole heart? I'm thinking it will be nearly impossible. But I'll have to. I may be in love with her but I'm not going to sit around and let her play with my heart like it's a toy. She doesn't know what she wants. One minute she will want me and then she will go off to Justin. Like I said before, I'll never be enough for her.

I pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway without looking back. More tears poured from my eyes as the ache in my chest only increased. Small sobs were coming from me as I turned down the road where the park was located. I let out a small shaky breath as I pulled up to the park's parking lot. I turned my car off and rested my pounding head on the steering wheel.

The tears slid from my eyes, down my cheeks, to my chin and to my itching bracelet covered wrist that were turned upright. I shakily removed the bracelets from my wrists and placed them in the passenger's seat. I looked back at my wrists that were scarred. My silent tears fell on my wrist causing them to sting from the salt in my tears. I hissed at the sudden stinging sensation and began scratching lightly at my wrist to relieve the itching.

I picked my head up and through my blurry eyes I watched as a mother pushed their child on the swing set. The kid was laughing and looked completely happy. I miss them days where all that hurt was a scrape on the knee when I fell off my bike or when I stepped on a lego..just the small things. I am a victim of heart-break now. I don't want to feel like this but I do. I don't want to feel numb either. But I think feeling numb would be better than this. I rather feel nothing at all than to feel my heart aching and twisting in my chest. I wiped the tears from my eyes as they continued to fall. Mom is right..she was going to hurt me again.

I let out a long sigh as I rested my head against the headrest. I closed my heavy and burning eyes as I began to play with my fingers. I remember when me and Selena first met. We were both six and in kindergarten. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, she had purple pants on and that black shirt with a sparkly unicorn on it.

**_Flashback:_ **

**_It was the first day of kindergarten and it was recess time. Demi watched as all the kids her age ran to the door to go outside and play. She stayed back in the corner resting her head on the palm of her hand. The teacher looked over her shoulder after she ushered all the kids out of the door and spotted Demi who was still sitting at the desk looking lost, "Come on sweetie." The teacher held her hand out for Demi, "It's play time." _**

**_Demi slowly raised herself out of the seat keeping her head down being shy, "You will have fun with the other kids, trust me." The teacher grabbed for Demi's hand and squeezed it lightly taking her outside. Demi hid behind the teacher a little as she watched the other kids play, "It's okay." The teacher reassured her as she pulled Demi gently in front of her, "It's everyone's first day." The teacher said trying to calm Demi's nerves._**

**_Demi nodded her head slowly as the teacher let go of her hand. She scanned the playground and watched as the kids played on the playground. Demi swallowed the lump in her throat feeling her tiny hands tremble. She took a few steps forward and gasped when she seen a little boy with red hair push down a girl with her hair in a ponytail. _**

**_The teacher made her way to the redheaded boy. The ponytailed girl stuck her tongue out at the red headed boy when the teacher wasn't looking. That made Demi chuckle and snort a little. The ponytailed girl noticed Demi and she waved at her in a friendly manner. Demi shyly waved back with a small smile._**

**_The girl waved Demi over and she was quick to shake her head. Her shyness was getting the best of her. The ponytailed hair girl wanted to play with Demi so she skipped over to her with a bright toothy smile. Demi backed up a little when she thought the girl wasn't going to stop. When the girl did stop she kept her smile on, "Hi! My name is Selena Gomez! My friends call my Selena!" The ponytailed girl said to Demi who was getting nervous by the second._**

**_Selena stood awkwardly with a smile on her face still as Demi looked at her shoes and then at Selena's, "What's your name?" Selena asked curiously, "Demetria..b-but I-I like t-to be called D-Demi." Demi stuttered out nervously making Selena giggle a little, "Do you want to play with me D-Demi?" Demi looked up at Selena and smiled with all her teeth, "Sure!" She squealed out making Selena jump from the sudden excitement._**

**_Selena cocked her head to the side a little seeing Demi's gap. "You have a hole in your teeth?" Selena asked confused. Demi covered her mouth feeling self conscious. Selena pulled her hand away and smiled at Demi, "I think it's cool! Don't be afraid to smile." Selena said honestly making Demi smile even wider than before._**

**_They hooked arms and made their way to the swing sets together, "Do you have any siblings?" Selena asked Demi curiously as she sat in the swing and Demi sat in the other, "I have one sister, t-that's it. H-her name is Dallas." Demi replied back shuffling her feet on the rocks that were underneath her, "What about you?" Demi asked Selena looking at her. _**

**_Selena began to swing higher and higher in the swing, "Nope, it's just me, myself and I." Demi nodded her head and began to swing high as Selena, "We should jump." Demi suggested getting comfortable with Selena. Selena's eyes got wide, "I'm too scared to jump!" Selena exclaimed. Demi smiled at her and held her hand out, "Hold my hand and we will jump together." _**

**_Demi saw when Selena swallowed hard, "Okay." Selena whispered but Demi heard it. Selena closed her eyes as she held on to Demi's hand, "Let me count to ten first." Selena said, "When I get scared, I count to ten as I breathe in and out deeply." Selena cracked an eye open, "It helps." She added closing her eye back.  
_**

**_Demi wasn't scared but she closed her eyes with her and they counted together, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..Oh my gosh! 10!" They both jumped out of the swing set and they ended up in the grass on their feet laughing, "That was so fun!" Selena said with wide eyes, "Let's do it again!" She exclaimed. They did it over and over again. They sat at a nearby bench to take a small break, "Do you think that I could maybe play with you every time we go out for recess?" Demi asked with hope.  
_**

_**Selena was quick to nod her head, "Yes! I want you to!" Demi smiled at Selena, "Thanks." Demi and Selena asked each other questions until recess was over with. They walked back inside together with their arms looped in one another..**  
_

**_End of Flashback_**

This park is important to me, it was where I first met Selena. They tore down the pre-school and made a park. The swing set and the bench remained in their places. I will always cherish this place. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and let out a deep breath. I shifted in my seat a little grabbing for my bracelets to put them back on.

I started the car after I got situated. It was about time to pick up Maddie from school. I looked at the swing set and bench again as I backed up into the highway. I made my way to Maddie's school to get into the carpool lane. Once I got there, I heard the school's bell ring to dismiss the kids. I pulled up into the line, I ended up close to the back.

I put my sunglasses on so my little sister won't question why I look like death warmed over. The line moved farther up and I spotted Maddie talking to a little boy who was holding her hand. Uh oh. Time to tease my little sister. I moved up and honked my horn scaring many people around me and I forcefully smiled at them. Maddie spotted me and I saw that she squealed out stopping the conversation with the little boy.

She ran to my car and I couldn't help but smile. She quickly opened the door and I heard her breathing heavy, "Sissy!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck making me chuckle a little, "So rude, you didn't even say goodbye to your boyfriend." She pulled back and gasped getting a pink tint to her cheeks, "He is not my boyfriend!" She defended placing her bag in the floorboard crossing her arms with a grunt.

I raised an eyebrow at her moving the car up, "Right. Do you hold all of your guy friend's hands then?" I questioned her and she buried her face in her hands, "Stop." She whined making me chuckle, "What's your boyfriend's name?" She raised her head and looked at me as I got on the highway, "Ryan." She mumbled and I raised my eyebrow at her slightly smirking. She groaned out, "He isn't my boyfriend."

I nodded my head, "Rigggght." I dragged out not believing her as I laughed. She hit me on my shoulder, "You're mean!" She exclaimed, "Says the girl who hit me." I said to her sticking my tongue out in her direction. She turned away from me placing her forehead on the window. I smirked again pushing the window button down, "Demi!" She exclaimed in a high pitch voice making me chuckle, "I love you Maddie." She huffed and turned my way, "I love you too." She mumbled.

She turned the radio up and sung along to every song playing. I smiled at her as she sat in the passenger's seat looking care free. I'm going to miss her when I leave for the tour. I have to tell her I'm leaving and I'm dreading that. Dallas is supposed to come over and spend time with us before I get on the road with the boys. I'm excited but then again..I'm going to miss home. I'm going to miss my family, I'm going to miss my friends, and I'm going to even miss Selena even though she did me wrong.

...

"Demi! Wake up!" I jumped a little from being startled by Dallas. I looked around sleepily and seen three dark figures. I heard Maddie's giggle. I must have fallen asleep after I packed up my things to go on tour and talked to Maddie about leaving. She was really excited for me. I looked at the clock beside me and seen that it was seven. I sighed placing my head back into the pillow, "You have no time for sleeping." I groaned when Dallas turned my side lamp on brightening up the room, "Go away." I mumbled sleepily.

I heard a bunch of shuffling in my room. I heard my guitar strings being strummed as Dallas began to sing horribly. I have no clue what she was trying to sing and I don't think she even knew. I sighed heavily and lifted my head from the pillow still feeling it pound a little. The guitar playing and Dallas' singing wasn't helping it. I squinted my eyes a little and saw Maddie. I smiled weakly at her sitting up in my bed resting against the headboard.

The pain in my chest was still there but that was to be expected. I can't wake up and expect this ache just to vanish just like that, it's going to take a while, "About time!" Dallas exclaimed making me chuckle a little. I looked around my room confused, "Hey, wasn't someone else with you in here?" I asked Dallas. The bathroom door opened and I saw Selena coming out of it. I looked at her confused but she wasn't looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously as Dallas put her arm over Selena's shoulders, "A couple of people are here to wish you good luck before leaving." Dallas told me and I looked at Selena, "Why is she here?" Selena finally looked up at me, "Because you two are dating now. Duh sis, you are getting a bad memory." Dallas said chuckling, "Anyways, we are going to leave you two love birds alone. Come downstairs in a few. People are waiting for you."

I nodded my head slowly and watched them as they left my bedroom door, "Demi?" I got up slowly from my bed not paying attention to the girl in the middle of my room. I went to my bag on my desk, "Can you please look at me." I got my leather jacket out of my bag and my Paramore t-shirt. I passed her and I felt her try to grab my wrist but I was too fast. I went to my other bag and pulled out my skinny jeans. I went around her and went to my bathroom closing the door behind me.

"Demi.." I heard her voice against the door but I just couldn't talk to her or look at her. I put my clothes on as slow as possible and she still didn't give up on trying to get my attention. I applied some makeup and as I straightened my hair everything became silent. I no longer heard her talking to me behind the door. I finished up and walked out. I was surprised to see her on my bed crying, "Selena.." I whispered going to the edge of my bed sitting down.

I don't think she heard me because she didn't open her eyes. She kept her eyes tightly shut as tears poured down her face. Her body was shaking violently and it made me want to hold her. I'm weak around her. I took my leather jacket off and placed it at the end of the bed. I slowly laid on the bed causing her to open her eyes a little. I faced her and made eye contact letting out a deep breath. I saw that her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles around them, "I'm scared.." She whimpered out.

I opened my arms up for her and she instantly scooted closer. She placed her face in my neck and she snaked her arm around my waist. I held the back of her head cradling it. My hand that was between us found hers and I held it. We were both shaking. I didn't notice that I was crying until a sob came from me, "Scared of what?" I asked shakily. It was quiet for a moment until she moved her head back to look at me. Her head rested on my pillow, "A life without you." She admitted. I squeezed her hand lightly and closed my eyes, "We have to try to be without one another."

"I can't do it Demi." She said softly and I opened my eyes, "You can, and you will." She shook her head, "I want you to kiss me Demi." I sighed and pressed my forehead to hers. I can't say no to her much. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers quickly pulling back. I opened my eyes and seen that hers were closed. I quickly unraveled myself from her getting up from my bed. I put leather jacket back on and wiped away my tears. I went downstairs with my bags leaving Selena in my bed.

I heard many familiar voices downstairs as I descended the steps, "Hey Rockstar!" I heard Vanessa exclaim as I reached the bottom step. She was the first one I hugged. I greeted everyone that was there. Cher, Vanessa, Miley, Trace, and Taylor are the ones that came by. We all sat down in the living room. Maddie sat on one side of me as Miley took the other side of me. We all got lost in conversation, "Hey where is Selena?" Taylor asked me curiously. I nodded my head towards the stairs, "She must not want to say goodbye to you Dems." Miley said sadly.

I shrugged my shoulders a little, "Maybe not." Is all that I said. I seen headlights appear through the windows, "The guys are here Demi." Eddie said from the front door as he peaked out of it. I let out a deep breath and looked at everyone around me, "I better see each one of your faces in December when we come here during tour." I told everyone, "I'll talk to the guys into giving you backstage passes." I added smiling at all of them, "We will definitely be there Dems." Miley said from beside me smiling.

I nodded my head and grabbed my bags getting up. Everyone went to the front door lining up to wish me farewell. I threw my bags over my shoulder hearing the guys honk the bus horn. I made my way to Cher who I hugged first, "Bye sexy ass." I chuckled and pulled away, "Stay out of trouble." I went to Vanessa and hugged her. Then to Trace who hugged me tightly. Then I got to Taylor who was tearing up, "Don't cry!" I told her nudging her side a little with my elbow.

She chuckled wiping under her eyes, "I'm just going to miss you." I hugged her, "Whoever sent those pictures out..they will get there's Taylor. I promise you that." I pulled back and she nodded her head smiling. I got to Miley who was poking her bottom lip out, "Don't miss me too much bitch." I told her making her laugh, "Shut up and give me a hug." I did just that and hugged her tightly. We pulled away and I went to my family and hugged each one of them tightly, "I'm gonna miss you sissy." Maddie said sadly. I kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you soon Maddie, and I'll miss you even more." I told her honestly.

I sighed adjusting the bags on my shoulder and walked out the door. I looked back and upstairs seeing Selena frozen at the steps, "Goodbye." I said to her. I turned around and walked to the bus with tears threatening to come out, "Demi." I stopped and turned around to see Selena right behind me. She pulled me to her and I hugged her tightly to me closing my eyes feeling hot slide down my cheeks, "I'm scared too." I whispered to her. I felt her breathing deeply by that, I knew she was counting.

"Let's count together." I whispered to her and I heard her let out a loud sob. She nodded her head. We began to count to ten together in a whisper. With each count we made, our grips got tighter. When we got to ten, we let go but we were still close to each other, "Take care of yourself Sel." I kissed her forehead. I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs keeping eye contact. I kissed both of her cheeks shakily. I couldn't help myself and my lips found hers and a whimper escaped her lips against mine. I pulled back, "I got to go."

She nodded her head and backed up a little. I gave her a small smile that was kind of forced. I looked over her shoulder and waved at everyone as I turned around and made my way to the tour bus. I was greeted by the guys with hugs. I placed my bags on my bed that Nick showed me. He sat on the edge of the bed that is mine. He looked like he had something on his mind, "What's on your mind?" I asked him curiously sitting beside him. The bus began to move and he looked at me shaking his head, "My friend traced the phone of who sent the picture of Taylor out."

I was waiting for an answer, I felt myself growing angry, "Who?" I asked him calmly although I wanted to strangle whoever sent the picture out. He turned towards me and opened his mouth to answer me, "It was Justin."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever to update you guys! But here it is. I hope you enjoy it, if you don't..then dont come bitchin at me :D kidding. Anyways, review maybe? (;  
**

**rglovatic: Thank you so much! (: I love your reviews so much! I'm glad you enjoy reading this.**

**Demenaforever13:**** Lol, I think everyone seen that coming(: Thank you for the review!**

**Suefanficlover: I love you and your reviews! Justin has it coming to him :D **

**Share11223344: Lol, I didn't mean to make you cry :D okay, maybe I did. Demi is a bad bitch, she is gonna get em' lol.**

**TwoPiecesxD: Thanks baby! :***

"So what are you in here for?" The heavy-set lady beside Demi asked. Miley who had a busted up lip and Demi who was unharmed made eye contact. Then Demi looked at Vanessa who was holding her head groaning. Then at Cher who was beside her chewing her gum crossing her arms. Then at Selena who had vomit on her shirt and hair. Then Demi looked at Brittany who looked completely lost. Demi chuckled and looked back at the heavy-set woman keeping her distance, "You see, what had happened was.."

**Flashback:**

_ Demi stood up as more anger rushed through her, "Stop the fucking bus!" Demi screamed out, "Whoa Demi, calm down please." Nick pleaded trying to calm a raging Demi, "No!" Demi screamed back going to the front of the bus with Nick following her. Joe pulled a knife out of his pocket, "Demi wait." He said and Demi stopped in her tracks when she seen Joe holding out the knife. She quickly grabbed it and got off the bus going to her car._

_Nick stopped and glared at Joe, "What?" He asked like he did nothing wrong, "You are an idiot dude! You just handed Demi a knife!" Joe chuckled, "She won't try to kill him with it, don't worry." Nick crossed his arms and Joe's laughter died out, "Shit, she is going to kill him." Joe mumbled realizing he shouldn't have given Demi a knife, "Yeah." Nick said popping Joe in the back of the head._

_Demi hopped in her car confusing everyone that was looking out the door to see the bus leave, "Demi, where are you going?" Miley ran up to the driver's side door, "Get in." Demi said simply turning the car on.  
_

_Miley looked into Demi's eyes and noticed the anger, "Whose ass are we beating?" Miley asked Demi as she got in the passenger's side seat, "Justin's." Demi said angrily backing up quickly._

_"Where are they going?" Eddie asked as he peeked around the door, "I think I'm going to follow them." Vanessa said to everyone, "Can I go with you?" Selena asked her. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders going to her car, "I'm going too!" Cher shouted out following them._

_"Slow down Demi or else you will kill us." Miley said holding on to the door, "Why are we going to beat his ass though?" Miley asked as Demi slowed down a little, "He is the one that sent the pictures of Taylor out. "Demi informed her and Miley got angry, "Floor the hell out the gas pedal!" Miley exclaimed angrily gritting her teeth. Miley noticed the knife between Demi's legs, "You aren't using that." Miley grabbed the knife and stuck it in her pocket, "I got my fists, I don't need a weapon anyways." Demi said speeding up._

_"Where are they going?" Cher asked confused when Demi began to speed, "I don't know but I'm not planning on losing them." Vanessa sped up and Selena who was in the backseat feeling herself getting sick, "Pull over." Selena choked out, "What?" Vanessa asked not taking her eyes off the road, "I think she said pull over." Cher told Vanessa unsure. Selena felt her stomach turn even more so she rolled the window down, "W-what are you doing?" Vanessa asked as Selena stuck her head out the window._

_"I don't feel too we-" Selena threw up on the car they passed, "Oh come on!" Vanessa groaned as Selena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand sitting back in the seat, "You just threw up on a car!" Cher exclaimed but Selena wasn't listening to them because she had to throw up again. But this time it was in the back seat. Vanessa's mouth gaped open, "Please tell me she didn't." Vanessa said to Cher who hesitantly looked back, "Oh gosh she did!" Cher quickly turned her head back to the front, "Great." Vanessa said sarcastically._

_Demi pulled up to Justin's house and seen that his parents were gone, "Great timing parents." Miley said getting out as Demi turned the car off. Headlights pulled up behind Demi's car but Demi was too focused on beating Justin she didn't pay attention to her surrounding. Demi walked up to the door contemplating on whether or not she should bust the door open or knock. Before she could decide Miley busted the door open, "Justiin! Where are you at you little bitch!?" Miley walked in the house and Demi followed her looking around._

_Justin came out the kitchen confused and Miley spotted him taking the knife out of her pocket throwing it at his head but he dunked and it went into wall. Demi looked and seen that Justin had a black eye and the other eye from where Vanessa punched him was fading, "Hey raccoon." Demi smirked as Justin visibly swallowed hard, "Awe. Is poor Justin scared?" Miley said in a teasing tone, "N-no" He stuttered. Demi let out a loud laugh when Justin's back hit the wall behind him.  
_

_Demi stood in front of him taking the knife out of the wall and she ran her finger down the sharp edge causing a cut on her finger but it didn't phase her, "This has become personal Justin." Demi said watching the blood drop from her finger, "You not only messed with Taylor but also the love of my life." Demi looked from her finger to Justin but he wouldn't look into her eyes, "Look at me!" She screamed out but he looked down scared. Demi stabbed the knife into the wall close to his head startling him, "Look at me." Demi demanded gritting her teeth._

_"What's going on in he- ahhh!" Vanessa slipped on the recently waxed hard floor falling getting Demi's attention long enough for Justin to move away from her. Vanessa groaned holding her head feeling a headache coming on. Cher walked in to see Vanessa on the floor holding her head and a knife in the wall and Selena followed her in holding her stomach seeing the same thing. Justin jumped on the couch and over it to get away from Demi who was chasing him, "Stop it you guys." Selena said weakly and no one heard her._

_Demi finally caught Justin by the arm, "Stop running asshole!" Demi turned him around and sucker punched him in the mouth knocking him down. Miley and Cher stood by crossing their arms as they watched Demi pound on Justin making him more bruised up. When Miley seen blood coming from Justin's face that is when she decided to get Demi off, "Okay Demi, I think he learned his lesson." Miley leaned down to get Demi off of Justin but got elbowed in the face by Demi busting Miley's lip, "Fuck!" Miley screamed holding her lip as blood came out.  
_

_Miley took her anger out on the house surroundings throwing lamps and pictures everywhere. The doorbell rang and Selena who was standing by the door answered, "Oh hey Brittany." Brittany smiled at Selena holding the pizza's she was supposed to deliver but it quickly disappeared when she heard the huge commotion going on inside. She dunked when something came flying her way, "Was that a picture frame?" She asked confused. Selena groaned holding her stomach feeling sick again, "One moment." Selena held her finger up as she walked out vomiting for the third time. _

_She caught a glimpse of blue lights flashing and sirens going off, "Oh shit." Selena mumbled. Selena went inside and Brittany stood at the door confused on what to do. Selena seen Demi punching Justin who was knocked out, "Demi." Selena said softly to her putting a hand on her back, "You have to stop." Demi kept punching Justin until Selena wrapped her arms around Demi, "He ruined everything for us." Demi choked out starting to cry until the cops busted in the house, "Everyone freeze!" Everything got quiet except the last item Miley threw which was a butterfly statue almost hitting a cop._

_Selena stood behind Demi who was still on a knocked out Justin. Cher was halfway putting a piece of gum in her mouth and she slowly put it in her mouth. Vanessa was still on the floor groaning. The four cops hand cuffed the girls including Brittany who was lost for words when they were saying the Miranda rights to them. They called an ambulance for Justin and put the girls in the back of the two cop cars. Demi was in the cop car with Selena and Miley. Vanessa was in the back of the other cop car with Brittany and Cher._

_Miley laughed when they got on the road, "This is one hell of a goodbye Demi." Selena leaned on Demi, "The asshole deserved it." Demi said feeling accomplished, "We are going to jail now." Miley said resting her head on the seat, "These handcuffs are hurting my wrist." Selena complained, "Don't move them too much." Demi told her looking out the window watching as they passed the buildings._

_They got to the county jail and was tooken out of the cars. They were brought inside the building and was put in a holding cell being uncuffed, "Each of you get to call your parents to pick you up." The cop told them shutting the door, "One at a time though." They all let Brittany go first since she didn't do anything, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They each waited until until they could call their parents. It was Demi's turn so she decided to call Dallas. The phone rang four times, "Who are you? And why are you calling me?" Dallas asked when she heard the jail recording. Demi laughed._

_"Demi?" Dallas looked at her parents who were watching her, "Oh, sorry. You just sounded like Demi. What do you need Marrissa?" Dallas said smiling at her parents,"Um, this is Demi." Demi said confused, "I know, my parents are here with me now. Want to say hey to them?" Dallas teased Demi who was quick to say no, "What did you do?" Dallas asked amused, "Can you come pick me up? I'll tell you then." Demi said to Dallas as the cop was looking at her, "Okay, I'll be there soon." Dallas hung up.  
_

_"I have to go help my friend Marrissa out, I'll see you guys later." Dallas lied telling her parents and little sister bye. Dallas headed towards the door, "That wasn't your friend was it?" Taylor asked knowingly, "Nope." Dallas said getting her keys out, "Want to go with me?" Dallas asked her and Trace who was spacing out, "Yeah sure." _

_Demi went back into the holding cell and sat down beside Cher. Demi looked at her bloody knuckles and smiled to herself. A heavy set lady with tattoos from her neck down to her toes sat down on the other side of Demi making her lean towards Cher who was chuckling at Demi's reaction to the lady, "Don't worry the worst she can do is make you her bitch." Cher said to Demi making her laugh. The lady looked at all the girls she was in a holding cell with.  
_

**End of flashback**

"So yeah, that's what happened." Demi said to the lady who was barely listening but instead picking at a nasty looking scab on her hand, "I don't think she was listening." Miley commented as Selena rested her head on her shoulder. Demi shrugged her shoulders tapping her shoes on the floor, "Why is my dad taking forever?" Vanessa groaned out.

Brittany's mom came first and they all said goodbye to her, "Poor Brittany." Miley said laughing as Brittany left. Cher's brother came next and picked her up so Demi scooted over next to Vanessa who was still holding her head, "How is that head of yours?" Demi saw Selena watch them from the corner of her eye, "It hurts like hell but I'll be fine." Vanessa lifted her head resting it against the hard wall, "I don't go to jail just for anyone. You better feel special." Vanessa said grumpily.

Demi brought her pointing finger to the corner of Vanessa's lips, "Smile Nessa." Vanessa swatted Demi's hand away still smiling, "Happy now?" Demi nodded her head, "Ecstatic even."

"Vanessa sweetie, what did you do this time?" Demi's eyes widened when she seen Vanessa's dad, "Nothing bad dad, don't worry. It was for a good cause." Vanessa got up and the cop opened the door for her. Her dad seen Demi, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Demi nodded her head slowly, "Yep." Vanessa's dad smiled at Demi, "The girl I helped in the store right?" Demi nodded her head, "Hey Jim"-"Tim" Vanessa, Selena and Jim corrected her, "Still not important." Demi mumbled under her breath.

Vanessa left with her dad and Miley's dad showed up, "Miley Ray Cyrus, how many times do I have to get you out of jail?" Billy put his hands on his hips watching Miley come out of the holding cell smiling sheepishly at her dad, "I love you daddy." Miley batted her eyelashes at her dad. Demi began to cough, "Suck up!" Demi said in between her coughs.

Miley and her dad began to walk off. Miley turned around and flicked Demi off, "Bye bitch." She mouthed making Demi chuckle. Selena and Demi were the last ones in the cell and they sat in silence. Selena looked at Demi while she wiped the blood off her knuckles. Demi saw teeth marks in her knuckles and chuckled, "I'll miss you." Selena said to Demi breaking the silence. Demi finally looked at Selena, "In all honesty, I'll miss you too." Selena smiled at Demi then her stomach turned, "Oh gosh, not again." Selena commented.

Demi looked at her cautiously, "Are you okay?" Selena was turning pale and she shook her head, "I don't feel too well right now." Selena said shakily. Demi looked at the cop at the door, "Can we please get a bucket in here, she is about to throw up." The cop rolled his eyes going into the closet getting the bucket. Selena hunched over on the hard bench clutching to her stomach, "Did you eat something bad?" Demi asked and Selena shrugged her shoulders.

Demi got the bucket and handed it to Selena who stuck her head in it, "Easy breaths Sel." Demi said to her holding her hair back. Selena let out deep breaths but they didn't work. Selena threw up again and Demi was right behind her holding her hair while she rubbed her back soothingly. Selena sighed putting the bucket down wiping the back of her mouth, "That is the fourth time." Selena said weakly. Demi dropped her hair and got in front of her sliding the bucket to the side with her shoe.

Demi kneeled down in front of Selena, "Are you okay?" And Selena began to cry shaking her head, "No!" She cried out, "I've lost you Demi." Demi shook her head and sighed, "What's with all this belching in here?" Taylor asked as she came to the cell seeing her two best friends in it. Trace and Dallas followed her in, "Yeah it sounds like someone had something bad to eat." Dallas said, "Or someone is having sickness from being pregnant." Trace joked and Selena froze up, "She isn't pregnant." Demi said laughing, "Right Sel?" Demi looked at Selena who was spacing out.

_4-4-14_


End file.
